Breathless
by Helen Pattskyn
Summary: On a cold November night, Amy meets a handsome stranger who turns her world upside down... the title comes from a song of the same title, by the Corrs. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Default Chapter

_A little background:my timeline is a little off from actual air-dates - I missed a good deal of last season due to scheduling conflicts. _Breathless _begins just before Thanksgiving, however Amy and David have just "broken up" after she blew him off, having gotten caught up in a conversation with Bruce, after the lump scare. Maxine has not yet had her heart attack and Anthony Byrd is still missing._

_My world is the world of 'what if' and an almost zany amount of cross-over. That said, this isn't a parody or even a comedy, it simply assumes certain facts. 1) In 1984 a ship full of alien slaves crash landed in Cafornia's Mojave desert. These Newcomers havebeen intergrated into American (and Canadian) society - inching their way eastwardover the last 20 years, really very slowly as they are not prone to wanderlust.2) The third season of Beauty and the Beast had a radically different outcome, mainly in that Catherine did not die; Vincent was aided not only by Elliot Burch (who survived), but by Joe Maxwell, his new buddy Odafin Tutuola and a "risen" fourteen year old murder victim, Kate Zito. Kate is an original character, but James O'Barr is the creator of the Crow and deserves the real credit (with a nod towards White Wolf games, for their Risen concept - basically, they took O'Barr's Crow and turned it into a game without breaking trademark laws.) 3) After Joel walked home, he was taken under wing by Dr. Peter Alcott - because Peter isn't getting any younger and after his adventures in Alaska, Joel is just the man to replace him as a Helper for those times when the Tunnel community needs more medical aid than Father can supply..._

_Suffice it to say, if I didn't create it,I don't own it and I'm not trying to step on toes by using it here. _

_On a personal note, this story came about becuase I never liked Stu and I'm not real fond of David either, so I wanted to throw someone new into Amy's path..._

November, 2004

"No – no, no, no!" Amy Gray slammed her palm against the wheel of the dying car. Behind her horns blared, irritated, impatient sounds. "Yeah, well we all have places to go!" She hollered angrily, waving out the window for them to pass her. She hadn't wanted to drive to New York tonight – but she was trying to be the nice guy. Trying to do her ex a favour by dropping Lauren off instead of insisting he come and pick their daughter up for Thanksgiving. Like she wanted Lauren to be away for the holiday, especially since things with David had taken nose dive – not as if she was going to be alone for the holiday. Peter and Vincent had both moved back home…other drivers continued to honk their horns in irritation.

She turned the ignition – nothing. Dead. Amy pulled her cell out of her purse. Dead. "Just great – what a happy Thanksgiving this is turning out to be." Thanksgiving wasn't really until tomorrow – but right now, she wasn't sure how she was going to get home. Or what she was going to do with her car. Or if she really even wanted to go home – what she wouldn't give for a nice hot bubble bath…and a glass of wine. And quiet – peaceful, suburban Hartford quiet…yeah, there was a fantasy that would never happen…

David had just walked out on her – because she'd been having such a good time talking to Bruce that she blew him off and when she tried to apologize he just – walked away. Ok, so maybe it wasn't all his fault – damn, she missed him – but she was angry at him too. She needed him – she needed someone who understood her…and maybe that was the problem, David didn't really understand her. Then there was the family: Vincent had done nothing but mope around the house since moving back in. She'd tried talking to him – who the hell knew what was wrong with Vincent most of the time, anyway? And Jillian and Peter and their split – that had caught everyone off guard. At least it gave Peter and Vincent something to 'bond' over – they could mope together now. Lauren seemed to be spending more and more time with her father and Alicia…that grated on Amy's frayed nerves. Behind her horns continued to honk. "Yeah, yeah, like there's anything I can do about it!" she hollered back…like there was anything she could do about anything…it was like the whole universe was spinning out of control and taking her along for the ride… What was she_ doing_ with her life, except spinning her wheels… she was almost forty – what had she _done _with her life. While some might say that being a judge was an accomplishment – everyone knew that she only really had the job because no one else wanted it. And some days it just seemed as if all she was doing was spinning her wheels there, too – did she _really_ do any good…? Or was it just that today had been a particularly bad day… yup, what a really terrific Thanksgiving. _Can't wait for Christmas_, Amy grumbled to herself.

So deep was her reverie, that Amy completely missed the well-dressed man's approach; he was tall, handsome with shoulder length brown hair that was just beginning to gray at the temples, and a neatly trimmed beard. He tapped lightly on her window. Any jumped out of her skin – and was annoyed by his obviously amused grin.

Unable to roll the window down – power windows – she opened the car door just a crack. "Just go around, ok? My battery is dead – there's nothing I can do. So – just go around."

"So I see," his bright eyes twinkled with mirth, "I have no problem going around – but I thought I might offer you a push – at least get you over to the curb before a riot ensues. This isn't a good spot to be holding up traffic."

Amy blinked. An offer of help? She wondered what he wanted…but he was right about her fellow motorists. It seemed they'd rather yell at her than just go around. "Thanks – I'll get out and help."

"You just steer," he told her. "Just over to the curb there." And with that, he was behind the car, pushing – and just as glad she wasn't driving anything bigger than a sedan!

Amy guided the car to the curb, managing to get it mostly lined up, before putting it into park. She got out, crossing her arms in front her body, and leaned against her dead car – and realized that her rescuer was wearing a tux under his long, black wool coat. "Oh – my – thank you – I hope you're on your way home at least," she noticed the mud on his shoes. "I mean – not that getting dirt all over you is _good_ either way – but at least if you're on your way home it won't ruin your evening – well, thank you," she realized just how flustered she was, unable to make a coherent thought come out. It was the way he kept smiling at her, like he realized she was a moron but was content to listen to her babble anyway.

"No harm done – the mud was there before I came across your dilemma. Elliot Burch," he held out his hand.

"Amy Gray. And – thanks again – I didn't think there were any nice people left in this city."

"We're a dying breed," Elliot smiled. "May I call you a cab?"

"No – I'll be fine," she lied. Then, "No – no I won't be fine. My cell phone is dead. My car is dead. My boyfriend just dumped me and I just dropped my daughter off with my ex husband for Thanksgiving," she was on the verge of tears and wasn't even sure how to make the not come. She really was a moron…

"All I can really offer is my phone," Elliot pulled it out of his coat's inner pocket, "I'm afraid I don't have much of a cure for the rest."

"Oh – God – I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to sound that pathetic. I just really hate New York."

"It reminds you of your ex?"

She laughed, despite herself, "Yes. I know that's pretty childish," Amy accepted the phone from his outstretched hand. "Thanks – I'm just going to call Triple A."

He shrugged, "Take your time," Elliot wandered a little ways off to give her privacy. They were just on the edge of the park – he'd come from the Tunnel entrance – the children had given a concert tonight – a marvelous performance. They had all worked so hard – Jeremy Callahan had played his fiddle, Jayne sang Green Sleeves and Luke, Pascal's son, played a duet with on the cello with Caroline on her violin. Even Jake had brought out his flute – something he didn't do so much any more, preferring to pursue more 'macho' pursuits. (Elliot wasn't sure he remembered what it felt like to be fourteen…)

"Here, thanks," Amy returned the phone to her rescuer, still holding her arms protectively around herself as much as possible. She wasn't even aware of the posture or what it said about her.

"How long did they say they'd be?" Elliot asked, aware of her wariness. Well, it _was_ New York, and right by Central Park…  
"Two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Holidays and all," she shrugged, repeating what the less than helpful operator had told her. "But what else can I do? Thanks again."

"Look – have you eaten yet? Why don't you let me buy you dinner?"

"No – I really don't think –"

"I know a little place not to far from here," he coaxed.

"No – thanks but – I don't think that's such a good idea," Amy backed up, just a little.

Elliot almost laughed, but decided that it might get him into trouble. "I'm not trying to get you into a car – I walked here."

"On foot?" She looked at his outfit.

"That's how people usually walk," Elliot grinned.

"But – who walks after dark? Who walks anywhere?" except bums – and this guy didn't look like a bum…his cell was one of those top of the line models with all the bells and whistles – the rest of him was pretty top of the line too…

"As you can clearly see, driving in this city is hell. I try to walk or use the subway whenever I can."

"But – you just said you were at a concert," she eyed him, suspiciously. There wasn't anything anywhere around that looked even remotely like a concert hall.

"A children's concert."

"In a tux?"

"Who says you only wear a tux when Sophie Mutter is in town?"

Amy laughed despite her natural fear and suspicion.

"I hope you won't think me forward if I tell you that you have an amazing laugh."

She laughed a little more – when was the last time someone had said something like that? "Well – I suppose it is a little forward, but thank you."

"So – dinner? I swear, it's walking distance and I'll walk at arm's length the entire way."

She eyed him – clean, well dressed (slightly better than well dressed) – ok, so he looked legit – almost too good to be true. Then again, she hadn't eaten yet…and if they said two hours, it was more likely to be three… "Ok, dinner," Amy agreed. She was glad she'd worn something nicer than jeans and a sweat shirt – even if she'd done it because she knew she'd run into Alicia and hadn't wanted to look like the older, dumpier, ex wife. She knew when she'd bought the blouse that she was wasting her time – she shouldn't be competing with her ex husband's second wife – but sometimes it was so hard to get past petty jealousy.

Elliot smiled, "This way then," he gestured and, true to his word, walked a good arm's length from her.

After walking about a block, Amy looked over at him – he was looking at her, smiling. She couldn't think of the last time David had looked at her like that – oh, that wasn't true. When they'd started dating, he'd looked at her like that…maybe he was just using her blowing him off as an excuse…it was too hurtful to really think about. "So – Elliot, what do you do when you're not rescuing damsels in distress?"

"Business. It's pretty boring," Elliot confided, secretly grateful that she'd never heard of him. Things weren't as bad as they'd been ten years ago – or even five years ago. But his name was still known in some circles – and some people still hated him for his past – a couple of scandals in the nineties hadn't helped his reputation either, even if he knew he'd been trying to do the right thing at the time. "What about you?"

"I'm a judge."

Elliot almost laughed – ten years ago…ten years ago it might have been almost dangerous for a judge to be rescued by him. Still, "Oh? Where?"

"Hartford Family court."

"Connecticut?"

"That's the only Hartford around here as far as I know. Why?" she asked; his tone had sounded – cautious might be a good word for it. "You have some bad history with a judge?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say that in my youthful zeal and greed I made some mistakes. Painful – stupid mistakes."

"Illegal ones?"

"Mostly just this side of illegal," he confided. "I stood in front of a couple of judges, but never ended up convicted of anything. Most of what I was accused of wasn't true – business can be ugly."

"But you're still in – what sort of business exactly?"

"The business of building buildings," he told her grandly. "And rescuing pretty ladies."

Amy smiled. "So – are you still doing things only this side of legal?"  
"Don't worry – you're not going to get in any trouble if you're seen with me," Elliot stopped in front of the little Bistro – he opened the door for her.

"Oh – my." Amy looked around – it didn't look like much on the outside – but once inside, she felt suddenly out of her element.

"Mr. Burch – how nice to see you this evening!"

"Hello, Gary – do you think you could squeeze us in somewhere?"

"For you? Anything."

Amy gave him an inquisitive look – before he could answer, the matre'd had returned to guide them back to a small, secluded table well away from the hub of the crowded restaurant. Amy was startled as Elliot pulled out her chair for her – she _defiantly_ couldn't remember the last time she'd had a man do that. "Just what kind of anything did he mean?" she whispered after the matre'd had left them to peruse the menu.

Elliot smiled, "I know the owner. Nothing shady," he added. "I lent him some money a while back – just one guy lending money to another. He paid me back – no interest and no broken knee caps."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Just a little – but I won't hold it against you."

"Mr. Burch?" A tall, lanky young man in a suit approached the table, holding a bottle of wine. "If this meets with your approval?"

"I don't know, Carson – ask the lady if she likes it," Elliot told the boy.

"Ummm – I don't know that much about wine," Amy admitted. "Aren't you supposed to drink red with meat and white with fish or something like that?"

"A myth. The true wine connoisseur drinks what he likes, not what someone else tells him to drink." Elliot smiled. "What have you brought out for us?"

"Caro 2001 Cabernet Sauvignon/Malbec, from Argentina."

"Wow. That sounds – exotic," Amy felt completely out of her depth.

"It's medium dry, with a good mix of earthiness and fruit aromas."

Elliot shrugged, "I guess the only way to know for sure is to uncork it and have a taste – Carson?"

The boy nodded and began uncorking the wine.

"So what happens if you don't like it?" Amy asked.

"Well, if we don't like it, I guess we just have to try something else," Elliot smiled back at her.

"That was amazing," Amy said as the waiter cleared their plates. Amazing and expensive – at least on a judge's salary.

"The food here is pretty good," Elliot agreed.

"Not just the food, everything – but especially the company." she blushed, just a little, realizing that the wine had gone to her head. "I guess it's my turn to be forward."

"I don't mind," Elliot told her. They'd talked all through dinner – little things, family, job, movies, books – she was an incredible woman with an amazing family, a terrific sense of humour and a beautiful laugh.

"What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch, "Just about time to head back. Why don't you call again, to see if they've actually headed out to your car? If not, maybe we can squeeze in desert."

"Squeeze is right," Amy took the phone from him, "I don't know if I could eat another bite."

Elliot smiled, watching her – she wasn't typically beautiful, but she was certainly stunning with long, curly red hair and big bright eyes. It was her smile that really got him, though – she had an honest, unafraid smile.

Amy dialed – and made her inquiry. And listened to the answer. "What do you mean, no one can get to me until tomorrow morning! What do I pay you people for?"

Calmly, Elliot took the phone from her. "Hello – do I understand correctly that you won't be able to get to Judge Gray's car until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, sir – but we're completely swamped right now."

"I understand, it's the holiday," he said calmly – Amy looked fit to be tied. He held his hand up, to silence her objections. "Can you arrange to have her car towed to her house tomorrow and charge the battery there?"

"Her coverage doesn't include that kind of towing."

"That wasn't what I asked. I'll pay for it."

"Elliot –" Amy began to object – but he motioned for her to hush. She fumed. How was she going to get home?

"I suppose," the operator began.

"Good. I'll give you my credit card number – you can charge me." He was already fishing a card out of his wallet. Several moments later, he hung up to face an irate red head.

"If you're trying to impress me by waving plastic around –"

"I am doing nothing of the sort," Elliot explained patiently. "It's just in my nature to fix a problem when I see one that I can fix."

"That's well and good – but just how am I going to get home?"

"If you will allow me, I'll have a car take you."

"A car?"

"I told you – I don't like to drive in the city. When I can't walk or take the subway, I there's a car service that I use. They're very professional. I can call and have them send someone to pick you up and take you home."

"To Hartford?"

"To Hartford."

"What's the catch?"

"Only one – well, maybe two, if I can get you to agree to the second one."

"And that would be?"

"The first one is that you call me when you get home. I know it's a professional car service, but I still want to make sure you get there ok."

"And number two?"

"I'm hoping that maybe you'll let me take you out to dinner again. I don't mind coming out to Hartford," he added.

"Can I think about number two?"

"If you'll let me make sure you get home ok."

"I guess you have a deal, Mr. Burch."

"Well, your honour, if you'll give me one moment, I'll call for your chariot."

Amy laughed.

"Good evening Sir."

"Good evening – I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Gordon – I'm new," the young man replied, cordially.

"All right, Gordon. I'd like you to do me a favour – would you please show this lady – her name is JUDGE Gray – your chauffeur's license?"

"Eliot – that really isn't necessary – I believe that he's a chauffeur."

"I wouldn't want you to have any doubts," Elliot grinned. "I want you to know that everything is on the level so you can enjoy your ride home."

"Here you go, ma'am," the young man had pulled out his license.

"Gordon – when addressing a judge, it's your honour," Elliot pointed out.

"Gosh, I'm sorry – I didn't realize that, your honour!"

"That's only necessary in court," Amy said to the blushing young man; she gave Elliot a look – he was genuinely enjoying himself – only she kept getting the feeling that it was her he was teasing, not the young man.

"Just make sure she gets home safely," he said, in a more somber tone.

"Yes, Sir." Gordon started to open the door – Elliot took it from him.

"Call me?" Elliot handed her a business card; onto the back he'd penned his cell phone number.

"As soon as I get home. Promise."

"Good night, then, Judge Gray."

"Good night – and – thank you. I had a remarkable evening."

"Remarkable – I think I like the sound of that – gives me hope that you might let me take you out again."

"We'll see," she gave him a coy smile before disappearing into the depths of the opulent town car. "Wow."

"Would you like to listen to music, Judge Gray?" The young man asked. "We have Satellite Radio – pretty much anything you could want."

"Sure – something classic rock maybe?"

"You got it!"

"Amy – where on earth have you been? It's nearly dawn!" Maxine demanded as her daughter walked in the front door.

"I met a guy. A really nice guy," Amy smiled, dreamily.

"I was worried sick about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I got – caught up. I met a guy!"

"Yes, we've established that. Does this 'guy' have a name?"

"Elliot."

"As in E.T. phone home?"

"Ma!" Amy laughed. "He's sweet, funny – honest. Good looking."

"All that, from one date? And I thought you were only going there to drop Lauren off at her father's?"

"I was. My car broke down. He's having it towed to the house in the morning."

"So he drove you home, but didn't stop in to say hello?"

"No – he had his car service drive me home."

"Oh, excuse me," Maxine remarked, almost snidely.

"He's a nice guy."

"So you keep saying."

"Oh – and I promised to call him when I got home!" Amy got to the phone, fished out the card and dialed.

"At this hour?" Maxine was saying…

"Good morning, Judge Gray," Elliot answered on the second ring.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had the service call me when you were dropped off – just in case you forgot to call, I wanted to make sure."

"You were checking up on me – you wanted to make sure I'd call!" She accused – it felt – like Jr. High all over again, her stomach fluttering strangely for reasons no rational mind could explain.

"Maybe. Have you given any thought to dinner?"

"You are very persistent."

"You have no idea."

"All right. Prove it."

"Is that a challenge?" Elliot queried.

"Maybe. You say you're persistent – show me. Prove you really want to take me to dinner."

"Consider that gauntlet picked up," he grinned. "Good night." Before she could say a word, Elliot hung up.

"I don't believe him – he hung up on me!" Amy faced her mother.

"Some how you don't look too upset by that."

"I – he hung up on me! No one's ever done that before!"

"Who in the world could that be?" Maxine said aloud; they'd just sat down to dinner when the doorbell rang. All were present and accounted for – Peter and Jillian, separated but more together than they'd been in years, Ned and Walt, Vincent, divorced and miserable, Amy. And the doorbell.

"I got it," Vincent got up. A few moments later he returned, carrying a florist's box. "Amy – for you."

"Looks like your 'nice guy' is serious," Maxine muttered under her breath.

"What nice guy?" Peter wanted to know.

"I met this guy, that's all," Amy took the box from her younger brother and opened it. Six pink roses and a note:

_Dearest Damsel, hopefully no longer in distress,_

_Though I could not in good conscience ask a favor for the service of helping you home, I can and do most sincerely hope that you will consider doing me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner at a restaurant of your choice, perhaps next week? I will be in touch. _

_Your faithful servant,  
Elliot Burch_

"Oh my gosh," Amy breathed.

"You're blushing!" Peter exclaimed.

Vincent was reading over her shoulder, "'Your faithful servant'? What kind of guy signs a card 'your faithful servant'?"

"Oh my," Jillian intoned.

"All right – all of you – enough," she went to find a vase in the kitchen. "Ma! Where's a vase?"

"Try the potting shed."

"The potting shed?" Amy poked her head back into the dining room.

Maxine shrugged, "It seemed like a good place to put them at the time. Vases are for flowers aren't they?"

An hour later there was another knock at the door. "Amy?" Peter had been the one to answer; he came into the living room carrying another florist's box. "If this is from the same guy, I think you're nuts to go out with him."

"It couldn't be," Amy took the box from her older brother. Inside were another six pink roses.

_My dearest Damsel,_

_I hope you have a big vase._

_Faithfully yours,  
Elliot._

Amy laughed, putting these with the first six.

An hour later there was another knock on the door.

Maxine just looked at her daughter, "Apparently it's for you."

"No – it can't be," Amy got up – on the other side of the door was a florist's delivery guy. "Yes?"

"Judge Gray?"

"Yes?"

"For you, Ma'am." He handed her a box. It was another six pink roses.

_Dearest Damsel,_

_A very big vase._

_Ever in your service,_

_Elliot_

An hour went by; there was a knock on the door.

"Amy – are you sure this guy isn't stalking you?" Peter asked, coming back from the front door.

"With what, flowers?" She opened the box. Six more pink roses.

_Dearest Damsel,_

_A VERY, very big vase._

_Faithfully yours,  
Elliot. _

Despite glowers from the entire family, Amy laughed.

By the end of the night, Amy had four dozen roses. And a specially delivered hand-blown glass vase that was big enough to hold them.

_Dearest Damsel,_

_After I left the florist shop, it occurred to me that you might not have a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very big vase. So here's a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very big vase. _

_Faithfully, _

_Elliot_

_p.s. – did I mention that I was persistent? I hope you like scones._

"'I hope you like scones?'" Vincent queried.

Amy shrugged.

"Amy," Jillian was looking over the vase, "Do you have any idea how much something like this costs?"

"Not really, no."

Jillian opened her mouth. Then shut it again. "Maybe you don't want to."

Amy blinked. That would be a first – Jillian NOT saying something…


	2. part two

When Amy came down for morning coffee, a man in a chef's coat was standing in her kitchen. Another man in a waiter's outfit – complete with long apron – was standing at the ready. "Bon jour, you honour," he said. "Coffee?" He held a silver coffee pot.

"Ahhh –?" Amy cast a questioning look at her mother, who was already drinking hers.

"Compliments of your persistent, faithful, servile, 'nice guy'," Maxine informed her daughter. Deep inside, however, she couldn't help but be reminded of the persistence with which Jared had pursued her. The memory made her smile in a way that very few things did these days.

"Ahhh – yeah – coffee, yes, please." Amy sputtered.

"Scones, your honour?" the chef queried; he lifted the silver lid from the silver tray to reveal scones, jam, marmalade, fresh butter and Devonshire cream.

"Try the strawberry jam," Maxine advised her daughter. "You do at least have to give the man marks for tenacity," she added. "But I hope he doesn't hire strolling minstrels to come – strolling – through. I don't think we have the space."

"What the – ?" Peter and Vincent came ambling down the stairs.

"Fresh scones, miseur?" The chef queried.

"Coffee?" Asked the waiter.

"This guy has problems, Amy," Vincent said, helping himself to a scone nonetheless. He plopped it into the cream and took a seat at the counter.

"Real problems," Peter added, waving aside the offered scones.

There was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," Amy said, before anyone could say a word. She was determined not to accept a single gift – be it flowers or a vase or more food…"Look – oh. Elliot. I – wasn't expecting you."

He smiled, "I thought I might join you for coffee, if you don't mind too terribly much."

"Ahh – yeah – " she was suddenly, painfully, conscious of her old t-shirt and cut off sweats; he was only wearing jeans an a sweater – but – she'd just rolled out of bed and hadn't even brushed her teeth yet! "Sure – come on in. Thanks. The flowers are beautiful – and I love the vase. And the coffee and scones."

Elliot smiled, "You issued the challenge. But I guess I should call and cancel the minstrels, huh?"

"Ah – please, yes."

"So – dinner?"

Amy laughed, "Dinner would be great," she guided him to the kitchen. "Ma – Vincent, Peter – Elliot Burch. Elliot, my mother and brothers. Who seem to think you have problems," she added.

"I should apologize for turning your house into a flower shop, Mrs. Gray," Elliot took her hand, kissing it. "And a French café."

"You can turn my house into a café any time," Maxine smiled. "But not so many roses next time. It's starting to smell like a funeral parlor."

Any was horrified – Elliot took the admonishment in stride. "Perhaps orchids next time?"

"I would find that quiet acceptable," Maxine smiled at him. "If you all will excuse me," she headed up the stairs.

Elliot smiled. He turned to Vincent. "I have a good friend called Vincent."

"Does he have the same flare for the dramatic that you do?"

"In some ways. Oh, yes please," Elliot said as the waiter handed him a cup of coffee.

Peter was glowering at the man over his paper. "Elliot Burch? _The_ Elliot Burch?"

"In the flesh. Or at least I really hope there's only one of me running around," He continued to maintain good humour. Sadly, Elliot was used to this. "If not, some other guy is getting a lot of flack for my mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Peter intoned. "Don't you think that's putting it a little mildly?"

"Peter?" Amy queried.

"Don't you have any idea who this guy is?" he looked from his sister to the man in question and then back again. Burch was just standing there, smiling, like a hyena – or a jackal, maybe. Amy looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"I'm afraid you've got me – Elliot?" Amy asked.

"It's just what I said it was – in my youthful zeal I made some very bad decisions. People were hurt. People still remember that. I don't hold it against anyone, except maybe myself."

"How magnanimous of you."

"Peter! That's enough," Amy snapped.

"It really is all right," Elliot said, gently. "I deserve what I get."

"Oh please," Peter got up and walked out of the room.

"Elliot – I'm sorry," she said, blushing.

"If it's any consolation, I've never heard of you," Vincent took another scone from the tray.

Elliot smiled, "I should probably get going."

"No – wait, you came all the way out here from New York – and you're going to turn around and leave again after five minutes?"

"Well – I'd hoped to ask you out to a movie – but I don't want to cause any further – discontent."

"Give me forty minutes," Amy told him. "Vincent – don't let him go anywhere."

Vincent blinked, "What do you want me to do –" he asked his sister's back, as she bounded up the stairs, "Sit on him?"

Elliot laughed, "Hopefully that won't be necessary. May I?" He gestured to the empty chair next to Vincent.

"Be my guest. So – do I even want know what that was about?"

"It's a long story."

"If my sister says forty minutes, you can bet we're going to be here for at least an hour."

Elliot laughed. Then, "In my youth I had a great deal of pride…" he began. He'd gotten to the woeful demise of Burch Towers – complete with how he tried to strong arm a wonderful woman into marrying him – before Vincent Gray stopped him.

"And you want to date my sister?" Vincent asked, just as Amy came down the stairs, fifty seven minutes after she'd gone up them.

Elliot, feeling saved by the bell, got his coat. "Only if she'll have me," he answered. "I left the black mail techniques behind me a long time ago."

"Well that's good to know," Amy smiled – he gently took her coat from her and held it for her. Amy turned and smiled, "Because blackmailing a judge is a pretty serious offence."

Elliot smiled at her good humour. "Hopefully flowers don't count."

"That's bribery – but I think we can let it slide. This time."

"I will consider myself reprimanded," Elliot grinned.

"I don't think your brothers like me," Elliot observed as they walked out of the theatre.

"Not really. I'm not worried about it."

"Maybe you should be."

"I thought you said you weren't doing anything the other side of legal – short of bribing a judge with flowers and genteel behaviour."

He laughed, then more seriously, "I'm not doing anything the other side of legal – I haven't come even close in a long, long time. But I have a reputation and it's mostly bad. It seems like even when I was trying to do good, it still ruffled feathers. My life has been sort of a damned if you do and damned if you don't."

"Can you tell me about it?"

Elliot steered them across the street from the movie theatre to a small coffee shop. "I was zealous – over zealous. I got into business with the wrong guys because they said they could get the job done. The project was supposed to be my crowing glory," he laughed, "At the ripe old age of twenty seven. I was a fool. The project cost people their homes – it almost cost people their lives. It turned me into a monster – or at least it made me realize the monster I had lurking inside of me. That was worse than the other stuff – the legal stuff. My lawyers were able to 'fix' that – but they couldn't fix the real damage."

"The real damage?"

"They couldn't change the things I'd done or heal the people I'd hurt."

"Sounds like you're sufficiently remorseful to me," she smiled.

He returned the smile, "I am. Then I made some other mistakes; I was doing what I knew was right, but there were people who didn't agree with me. Some people lost money a few others lost 'good standing' – and the rumors spread like wild fire. I was accused of just about every vice you can think of."

"Was any of it true?"

"The only thing I did wrong was speak out against something that I didn't believe was right – and to put actions behind my words. I never broke any laws. That doesn't change what I'd done before – people were still judging me on earlier mistakes. A lot of people still look at me as that guy I was almost twenty years ago."

"You have a talent for vagary."

Elliot laughed, "It's all public record, I'm not hiding anything by not wanting to talk it to death. Amy – I would love to see you again, but if you feel that it would in any way jeopardize your career, I'll understand. Don't get me wrong – I'd be hurt – it's been a very long time since I've felt like this about a woman. I'm sorry – I'm going out on a limb and probably out of bounds as well." Her expression had gone from sweetly interested to – something he couldn't quite read.

"No – no, I mean, yes – you are – but that's ok. I just – I want you to understand that I've had really, _really_ bad luck with men. It seems like every time I meet a guy I think I like, something goes horribly wrong – either I blow it because I decide to go for the other guy whose practical and stable – only he ends up going back to his ex wife – or I end up with guys who don't understand me – or who get jealous over stupid things. I still really care for David – but – you probably don't want to hear about my ex boyfriend, do you?"

"I will listen to anything you want to talk about."

Amy shook her head.

"What?"

"It's just – when you say that, you sound like you really mean it."

"That's because I do mean it – otherwise I wouldn't have said it. I'll never lie to you about anything."

"What's the catch? I mean – ok, so there's this stuff in the past, skeletons that aren't really in the closet – but what's the catch? What's wrong with you?"

Elliot gave her a bemused look, "What's wrong with me?"

"You're smart, you're funny – you're good looking – you drive a Lexus, so you must be doing pretty well financially despite these past mistakes. If you're to be believed you're honest – and according to you, you do the right thing, even when it hurts your reputation – _and_ you let me pick the movie and didn't even flinch when I said I wanted to see a chick flick. What's wrong, where's the catch?"

"Ahh – you wonder why it is that some other woman hasn't caught me up by now – or why women keep throwing me back, once they get to know me."

"Something like that, yeah."

Elliot laughed, "I have no real problem getting dates, Amy. For the last ten or fifteen years, I've made the upper half of the top ten 'most eligible bachelor's' list in at least two national magazines and every local social page that I know of. If my mother were still alive, she'd have every woman in town calling her to set up dates with their daughters."

"Wow. I guess I should feel special."

He smiled, despite the sardonic edge in her voice. "You should, but not because I want to go out with you. You should feel special because there is something very special about you. It's not your hair or your eyes or your nose or your lips, though they're all very beautiful – there's something about you that makes me wonder how any man could leave you for his ex wife or get stupidly jealous over something that obviously didn't matter. I cannot fathom why I'm lucky enough to get to spend an afternoon with you."

"Ok – now you're laying it on a little thick."

"Am I? I'm just speaking from the heart, telling you what I see when I look at you. I told you, I'll never lie to you."

"You're serious."

"I'm always serious."

"Ok, so what's the catch – why aren't you already taken?"

"The truth is that I only fell hard for one woman – at least so far."

"What happened?"

"She was already in love with someone else – but despite my amazing and oft times painful stupidity, she stuck by me, as a friend. She's married now – to a guy named Vincent – and together they gave me the privilege and honour of beinga god fatherto their oldest son, Jacob Elliot."

"Talk about your happy ending. I mean – other than somebody else getting the girl."

"Once I got to know Vincent, I didn't mind not getting the girl. They're their own happy ending – and very dear friends."

Amy smiled. There was something – magnetic – about him. She remembered her own words – every time she thought she'd met someone special – _the_ one – something happened. Every time…even now…? "I don't know about happy endings – but I'm not worried about seeing you again – I mean – as far as reputations go. Whatever happened with you, it was in the past. Right?"

"I will tell you exactly what happened, if you want to know the details. Or you can look it up yourself, I'm sure as a judge you've got the contacts to find out just about anything you want to, and I won't mind. Even though I'm ashamed of a lot of what I did, that doesn't change the fact that it happened."

"I don't understand how you can be so fearlessly honest."

Elliot smiled, "Because there is no other way to live life, Amy. If you're not honest with yourself, what is there? Once I learned to be truly, brutally, honest with myself, the rest of the world was easy. They'll never judge me as harshly as I judge myself. I never intentionally broke any laws – which isn't an excuse. But – things changed. I changed. I'm not the guy I was ten or even fifteen years ago. I'm not perfect," cautioned her. "I'm still driven to succeed – I still want to be the best at what I do – but the goals are different. Sometimes I still get so caught up in a project or a goal that I forget about the little things, the important things – until I get a very specially delivered, hand made invitation asking me to attend a concert put on by a wonderful group of children who have been working very, very hard," he smiled. The beautiful hand made card that still sat on his desk at work, a reminder of life's more important things. "That's when I realize that I need to stop, at least for a moment, to savour the sweetness of life. But the truth is that I've driven off at least a couple of women because I got caught up in some project I was working on – it's a bad habit and one I keep promising myself I'm going to break. But there you have it – the 'catch.'"

"Maybe you just need the right woman to help you break that habit," Amy blushed; suddenly her coffee cup was very interesting – was she actually flirting with this total stranger? This handsome, funny, romantic, total stranger? "I'm pretty driven, too. Sometimes too driven – I've been called a perfectionist and been accused of needing to always be in control. I don't know if that's true – but I know I have a hard time giving up control. It took me a long time to realize that it wasn't just my ex husband saying that about me," she admitted. It stung to admit – but there might be some truth in it.

"Being in control isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"No. But it can make it harder to remember that other people have their own way of doing things and that they're not always wrong or bad ways. And I really am a perfectionist. And I have a very good friend who's male. Sometimes – I was supposed to go to dinner with David, this guy I've been seeing. I'd had a bad day – a really, _really_ bad day. Bruce was there for me – we had a couple of beers and talked. Nothing else happened. David was so pissed he wouldn't even let me explain."

"And that's where he made his mistake. If he'd been paying attention he would have realized that you had had a bad day – and obviously you've known this Bruce longer than you've known David?"

She nodded.

"Sometimes a good friend will come before a boyfriend. Only a fool wouldn't see that – but his folly may be my gain," he smiled, a little, sheepishly, "So I shouldn't really complain."

She laughed, "I can't blame him for being mad. He'd made reservations – it was supposed to be this really special dinner," she shrugged. "I showed up at my house almost an hour after we were supposed to be there, looking like hell – he was worried…so he got mad at me. I just – wish he would have let me explain – or cared that I was hurting – it was just – it was the worst day of my life since I realized that Michael – my ex husband – was really going to leave me for this cute little thing named Alicia. Well – I mean, we'd already separated – I separated – said that's what I wanted – I guess – it was hard to swallow that he met someone right away."

Elliot laughed, "It's ok to be mad at David – and it's definitely ok to be mad at your ex husband. As far as Bruce goes, a man and a woman can be friends – just friends – there's nothing wrong with that. But it's also another 'catch', I guess, and something I should say up front."

"Oh?"

"I have a very good friend who's female. Her name's Cathy – and I used to be in love with her. A part of me always will be – but that doesn't mean that any other woman in my life would compete with that memory. It's just a memory, a dream that never was to be. In the real world, Cathy is a woman who is a very real and very dear friend – a woman I'd do anything for, but I no longer love in that way. I love her husband like a brother and can't imagine her with any other man but him. Most women don't understand that."

"I think I do. No one could compete with that memory anyway – it's in your mind and in your heart. What matters, though, is here and now. Bruce and I work together – there've been a few sparks – but – we work together. He's completely and totally professional. Nothing could ever happen between us because he would never let it. Part of me might like it to – but it never will and I_ know_ that. It's never stopped me from playing what if, in the dark moments of the night when some guy dumps me for his ex or walks away from me because he's jealous of the friendship Bruce and I have – but even then, I know that 'what if' will never be. To be honest, I'm not even sure we'd end up happy." Amy smiled, "And you've already met my family at their best – so I guess if that didn't scare you off…"

Elliot laughed, "They're not so bad. I think your mother almost didn't hate me."

Amy laughed with him, "Almost. I'm not real worried about what Peter and Vincent think. Peter is separated from his wife – although they seem to be better friends now than they were the last few years of their marriage. Vincent's wife left him after he helped her through a serious illness. So – they don't really get a vote in my love life."

"Given the scowls they were shooting me, I'm just as glad," Elliot took her hand – warm fingers curled around his…in his heart he felt things that he hadn't felt in years…

"You're in a good mood this morning," Bruce Van Axel observed, meeting Judge Gray on the way into the courthouse.

"I met someone. What – don't give me that look."

"Didn't you just get out of a relationship with David?" Bruce queried.

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He called while I was out with Elliot – I haven't called him back yet."

"I see."

"What does that mean, you see?"

"It means – I see."

Amy walked into her office – flowers. She smiled – then read the card. David.

"What's the matter?" Bruce queried. "Don't like the flowers."

"No – they're from David. It says he's sorry for acting so childish last week – he'd like to see me." Amy set the note down on her desk. She thought back on some of the decisions she'd made. "Why is it I do so well in there, but in my own life I always make a mess of things?"

"I'm just going to assume that that's a rhetorical question," Bruce said. "Come on – let's get to work."

Amy sighed – he was right. She peeled off her jacket and put her robe; the phone rang. Bruce answered – and then handed it to her. "Hello?"

"Sorry to call you at work – did you get the flowers?"

"I – did – yes."

"Is everything ok?"

"No, no everything's fine, David. I – just have a pretty full docket this morning."

"Say no more – can I pick you up for dinner?"

"I – tonight's not good."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ok. Tomorrow." She hung up.

Bruce gave her a look.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you're thinking it, so you might as well say it."

Bruce just smiled. "Come on – you weren't lying about having a full docket."

Frustrated, she followed him out to the courtroom…

"You're in an awfullygood mood this morning - lastMonday I had to practically drag you out of bed!" Catherine teased, as Elliot joined her at their meeting spot in the park. Three days a week theyjogged two miles through the park. Usually it was Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but last Friday he'd mysteriously called off their 'date', promising to put in an extra day with her this week. Neither could keep up with the 'kids' around them – but since his heart attack, Elliot had been making a point to take better care of himself. Cathy was happy to help facilitate his effoets – and she had every intention of holding him to his promise of an extra day of jogging this week.

"I met someone – coming home from the concert last week."

"You mean a woman?" Catherine inquired – she couldn't think of the last time she'd seen that particular twinkle in Elliot's eye. It was good to see him this happy. Just as he had a few silver hairs sprinkled through out his head, she too hada fairshare of greys streaking through her long honey-brown hair (some of the grays were named Jake, some named Caroline, some called after the twins William and Charles, some in honour of Caroline and others for her youngest child, Jayne...and just a couple with Vincent's name on them as well...)

"Her name is Amy. She's a judge – Hartford Juvenile court."

"She's the reason you blew me off on Friday!" Catherine accused. They finished their stretcing out and started off down the path at an easy pace.

Elliot laughed, "I should have known you'd figure me out sooner or later. No one knows me better than you, except for maybe Vincent."

Catherine smiled, "This Judge Amy must be pretty special to have blown off our 'date.'"

"She is."

"So – when are you seeing her again?"

"Tonight. Dinner. You don't know of any nice restaurants in Hartford, do you?"

Catherine shook her head, "I'll call Nancy and email you from work."

"You're a life saver."

"Than you'll appreciate it when I tell you that date or not, we're jogging tomorrow morning!" Catherine suddenly picked up her pace, making him catch up with her. One thing about living a dual life – the world Below kept her in far better shape than the world Above ever had. There were no elevators, no escalators and no way to get from point A to point B other than putting a good foot under oneself and walking there. She suspected that she was in better shape now than she'd been in, in her twenties.

"Wow, coffee even - what's the occasion, Radcliff?" Joeasked – not only was Cathy humming, but she'd picked up lattes on her way in...

"Elliot met someone last week," she handed Joe a large carry out cup full of espresso and frothing skim milk. Elliot was the only one who had had a heart attack – but it had made her think about a lot of things…ways to cut back here and there so that she wouldn't worry so much about the other things in her life, like real butter or Mary's chocolate chip cookies… "A woman - a very special woman, it seems. She's the reason he blew off our jog on Friday."

"What kind of specialwoman?"

"A judge," Catherine continued to grin.

"Elliot Burch – and a judge?"

"Juvenile court – Hartford Connecticut."

"Elliot Burch – and a judge," Joe repeated. Of all the amazing things he'd seen and heard in his life, somehow this was more amazing than all the rest…


	3. part three

_I want to take just a moment to thank the folks who have reviewed this story for their kind words! It truly makes my day to see that something I've written is being enjoyed. Someone asked about other fiction involving the same characters; Only Time (a Seventh Heaven centric fanfiction that can be found in this archive) has Elliot and Amy making guest appearances - but will likely appeal to anyone who enjoys this sort of "low action" romance -no action heros,no car chases, just reasonably ordinary people trying to figure their lives out... more back story on how Elliot came to be the man he is today can be found on my website HelenPattskyn .com under the Beauty and the Beast Pages. The story is called _So Cold the Night_ and is borderlie "R" because of some much stronger material than you'll find here._

_Thanks again,  
Helen_

_-_

"Oh for Heaven's sake, you two!" Maxine scolded her sons; they were peering out the window, trying to be unobtrusive, as Amy and Elliot walked slowly towards the front door, holding hands.

-

"I had a really great time tonight," she told him; dinner had turned into dinner and a long romantic walk – and he still hadn't kissed her, except for a peck on that first day, when he walked her up to the front door after the movie. He'd called her – Saturday, Sunday and earlier in the evening, just to say that he was on his way and would see her in a few hours…Peter called it stalking. Jillian was inclined to agree…Amy wasn't sure what she called it. She just knew that she liked it, whatever it was.

"So did I. Thank you," Elliot stopped as they reached the steps. He met her gaze.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" She asked, realizing how easily she could fall in love with this man. That scared her – she'd thought she was in love with David. She'd thought she was in love with Stu. Why did she keep making such horrible mistakes? Why did she always fall for guys who ended up hurting her…?

Elliot cast a sidelong glance at the two pairs of accusing eyes, staring at them through the sheers and smiled. "Why not? They have to stop hating me eventually."

"You don't know my family," Amy assured him. Vincent she could forgive – even though she'd ended up being right about Carol, with the way she'd reacted to the woman, she couldn't blame her younger brother for being a jerk. Peter, however, had no excuse.

"I already put the coffee on," Maxine chimed as they walked in the door. "You look very handsome tonight, Elliot."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gray," he smiled. She seemed to be making some effort, at least – the brothers were clearly unwilling to budge.

Despite the chill, Amy and Elliot took their coffee out onto the back porch and sat on the swing. "This is a beautiful house," Elliot told her.

"I'm sure you grew up someplace a lot nicer."

He laughed, "I'm what they call a self made millionaire – I grew up in the lower half of the middle class. My father was blue collar – my mother worked part time."

"Millionaire?" Amy hadn't investigated his past, regardless of what Peter kept telling her. That was the past, wasn't it? It couldn't really matter now…or maybe she was just a little afraid of what she might find… afraid of anything that would make her unhappy with the wonderful man sitting with her now, cuddled together against the chilly night air; snow flakes drifted down around them…it was all too perfect and Amy wanted it to last. She needed it to…

"A million dollars isn't what it used to be," Elliot shrugged.

"Still – that's more than what I make in a year."

"Does that bother you?"

"A little, I guess. My mother went out with a guy who had a lot of money. Jered Duff."

Elliot was surprised.

"Did you know him?"

"We met a couple of times, but we never really got to know each other – I was still sorry to hear about him passing away. He was engaged – that was to your mother, wasn't it?"

Amy nodded. "She took it hard."

"I can imagine."

Amy looked up into his eyes again – there was something there – some hint of pain he'd suffered. He really could imagine what Ma had gone through – she wondered who he'd lost.

"Catherine," he answered her unasked question in a soft voice.

"But – you said –?" she left it open. Another Catherine?

"There was a time when I thought I'd lost her – for real, not just the friendship. The worst twelve hours of my life were the hours between hearing that she was dead and finding out that she was ok, just in hiding."

"In hiding?"

"She – works for the District Attorney. She'd been building a case against big crime boss – she disappeared for almost six months. I was one of the few people who kept believing she'd turn up, alive."

"Oh my God – that must have been awful – what happened?"

"She was found – alive. But I didn't know that right away – her boss called me and told me that they thought she was dead – they hadn't found a body, but they'd found enough evidence to convince the M.E. I found out later that she was alive – but hiding because the guy who'd been holding her believed that she was dead too – it was safest for her to stay that way for a while."

"That sounds – incredible."

"It was. The happiest moment of my life up until that point was when I actually saw her again. The next happiest moment was meeting her son – holding him. Hearing that they wanted me to be one of the godfathers – Joe Maxwell is the other one – he's her boss – and best friend."

"I can see why women might get jealous of this Catherine before even meeting her."

Elliot blushed.

"I didn't mean that I was – I want to know all about you – everything. I like it when you say you'll never lie to me."

"Then I guess I'll say it again. I will never lie to you."

Amy smiled.

"I think she's going to kiss him!" Vincent called over his shoulder to Peter, who'd gone to refill their coffee cups.

"This is only their second date!"

"Third," Maxine interjected. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"No," they answered in unison.

Amy continued to smile for a long moment, then, "So do I get to meet this Catherine?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm having dinner with her – and about a thousand other people – on Friday night. It's a charity fundraiser, black tie – mostly boring."

"Wow, with such a hard sell, I can hardly wait."

Elliot laughed.

"Are you sure you can get an extra ticket this late? Don't those things usually sell out or something?"

"They do. But when your name is on the charity, it's not that hard to finagle an extra seat at your table."

"Now I am impressed."

"Don't be. It's just this thing I started a few years ago – one more tax write off for my rich friends."

"Elliot – exactly how rich are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe. When Mom was dating Jered, it was – it got complicated. Her co-workers kept saying she was going to marry a millionaire and retire – and Jillian, Peter's wife – was planning this extravagant wedding for her with these horrible, horrible bride's maids dresses," Amy grimaced at the memory. "They were this ugly shade of powder blue – Jillian was the only one who would have looked good in them."

"I cannot imagine you in powder blue."

"Jillian can be – a little overwhelming at times. She means well. I hope they work things out. As crazy as they both are, she and Peter are good for each other."

Elliot smiled. Then, "My net worth is somewhere in the neighbourhood of four or five billion. Which isn't as much as it sounds like," he said to her bug eyed expression.

"B – billion?"

"Almost none of that is liquid assets, Amy. I own stock in dozens of companies – I own my own company and lease out space in dozens of buildings, including the one I live in. If I had to come up with it tomorrow, I might be able to scrounge up a half million quickly."

"A half a million?" she asked again. "As in five hundred thousand dollars. Quickly. Tomorrow. I might be able to scrape up a thousand dollars, tomorrow, if I had to. Quickly."

"Does the money bother you?"

"I – I don't know. I've never – imagined. I guess Jered probably had that kind of money – but – I just – never thought I'd ever be sitting on my back porch with a guy worth five billion dollars."

Elliot smiled, taking her in for a moment. The lines of her face – the snow flakes collecting in her hair – the curve of her lips and the way her eyes caught the light, just so…the warmth that radiated from deep within her being.

"What?"

"You're a very beautiful woman, Amy. I don't just mean outside. Your heart is wonderful."

She blushed, "If you keep talking like that – I –"

"You'll what?" he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I'll do this," Amy leaned in and touched his lips with her own – his kiss was soft, inviting – tender.

"Than I guess I'm going to have to keep talking like that," Elliot told her softly, "Because I really like it when you do this."

"What's everyone staring at?" Lauren came in – she'd been at a friend's house doing homework – then to a movie.

"Your Uncles are spying on your mother. She's on the back porch with that young man of hers."

-

"They're kissing," Vincent reported.

"And he's not that young – Elliot Burch is almost seven years older than Amy."

"Peter, the closer you get to forty the less important seven years is."

"So why won't Mom let me go to a school dance with Brian Hendershaw? He's only two years older than me."

"That would probably be because you are not very close to forty – and Brian Hendershaw is fourteen. You're twelve. That's a very big two years. Besides, what happened to Victor? I though you said you wanted to ask him to the dance."

"We aren't talking this week and Brian is way cuter than Victor. Anyway, how can two years be a big deal now, but seven years isn't a big deal for Mom? I'm mature for my age, you know."

"Lauren, isn't it close to your bedtime?" Maxine wanted to know.

"No. Mom gets to meet my boyfriends, why don't I get to meet hers?" Lauren peered between her uncles' shoulders to see the new boyfriend. "He's cute!"

"She has a point, Ma," Peter said. "Not – I mean about meeting Amy's boyfriends."

Maxine glared at him. Vincent was already tapping on the window Amy's attention.

-

"I think we're being paged," Elliot pulled, reluctantly, from her warmth.

"I think you're right." She looked up – Vincent was motioning them to come in. "I think I'm going to remember this the next time he makes out on the back step," Amy murmured half under her breath, as she walked back towards the house, Elliot in tow. He was holding her hand. Why did so few men these days like to hold hands? "Yes?"

"Your daughter," Vincent said grandly, gesturing at Lauren, "Would like to meet your boyfriend."

"You get to meet all of mine."

"What do you mean 'all' of yours - I thought it was just Victor?" Amy wanted to know. Lauren was twelve; she hadn't been that mature at twelve… "When did you get another boyfriend?"

"Well, I _would_ have another boyfriend if you'd let me go out with Brian."

"Lauren, we've had this discussion. Now is not the time to go over it again."

"So who's this?" the girl wanted to know.

"Lauren!" Amy chided. "I know I raised you to be more polite than this."

Elliot was unflustered, "Good evening," he stepped forward and extended his hand. "My name is Elliot Burch. Your mother has been kind enough to grace me with her company for the evening."

"He talks funny," Lauren looked at her mother.

Amy glared.

Elliot continued to smile, "If it's all right with your mother, maybe some time you can come with us."

"I – don't know," Amy said, a little reluctantly. Most of the men she saw didn't meet Lauren by the third date – most had to prove themselves for at least a couple of months before getting into Lauren's life…

"Nothing fancy," Elliot promised. "Maybe pizza and a movie?"

"Maybe."

"And maybe," Elliot went on, "I could convince my godson's sister Claudia to tag along, so you wouldn't be stuck with a pair of boring grown ups all night. Claud's eleven."

"If he's your godson, how come his sister isn't your god daughter?"

"All Jake's siblings have different god parents. That's just the way their parents decided to do it."

"How siblings are there?"

"Lauren!" Amy chided her again.

"Didn't you ask?" Lauren wanted to know. "How can you go out with a guy and not know anything about him?"

"We're – we only – this was just our second – third date!"

Elliot laughed, "Why don't you and I go out onto the porch and talk – where you mom can't interrupt us," he suggested with a wink. "You can ask me anything you want to."

"Ok."

"I don't believe this," Amy said after they'd gone outside. "My daughter just hijacked my date."

-

"So, how many brothers and sisters _does_ your godson have – and do you have any children of your own?"

"To answer the last first, no, I don't have any children. I've never been married and I've only had a few serious relationships. My godson Jake – Jacob Elliot – is almost sixteen. He has three sisters, Caroline who will be fifteen soon, Claudia is eleven and Jayne is seven, and two brothers, Charles and William, who are fraternal twins – they're twelve years old – well, twelve and a half according to them," he smiled. It was really twelve and a half according to Charles. William and his father were alike not only in form but in demeanor as well (although to hear Father tell it, Charles reminded him of Vincent at that age more than William did…)

"That's a lot of kids. None of my friends have families that big. What does your god-son's father do?"

Elliot smiled – now there was a good question! "He's a stay at home parent – his wife is an attorney."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Mom almost always dates lawyers. I suppose you're one too. She has terrible luck with guys."

"So she's told me. And, no, I'm not a lawyer. I'm a businessman – my business is building buildings. What do you want to do after college?" he refrained form saying 'grown up' – he'd made that mistake only once, with Jake. Kids these days, no matter where they were from, were 'grown up' a lot sooner than he remembered being at that age.

"I don't know. I like animals. Maybe I'll be a veterinarian. I just know that I don't want to be a _lawyer_. Or an insurance salesman. That's what my brother Peter does."

Elliot smiled – that might explain a lot about the uptight red-headed brother. "When I was your age, I wanted to be an actor. I believe that Claudia is currently thinking about going into veterinary medicine – but that could change. When she was Jayne's age, she wanted to be an astronaut."

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a singer or a model. But that's silly – now I think I might go into medicine. Or maybe history. I could be a college professor."

"You could indeed," Elliot smiled at her.

"You really do talk funny. Where are you from?"

"Originally, New Jersey – I live in Manhattan now."

"My dad lives in New York. He and mom divorced when I was little."

"I bet that was rough."

"Yeah – then Dad met Alicia and his life got better, but Mom just goes from boyfriend to boyfriend. She almost married one, but it didn't work out."

"I don't suppose you know why?"

Lauren shrugged, "Dad says that she was hard to live with. I think she's bossy – but my friends' moms are bossy too. None of the guys she dated before talked to me like this – I mean – you act like you're listening."

"I am listening."

"I think I like that pizza and a movie idea, especially if Claudia can come. I usually don't get to meet Mom's boyfriends until it's way too late."

"Too late?"

"For me to tell her what I think of them. Usually she waits until she's made up her mind that she likes a guy and I don't get any say in it at all."

"How terribly unfair," Elliot grinned.

"It is! She gets to have a say in who I go out with - she gets the whole say."

"I think that's because she's your mother - but you're right, you should have at least a voice in who your mother dates, even if she might decided not to go along with your opinion. Who she dates could really affect your life."

"Tell me about it - I was going with the son of the last guy she dated, David- it would have been a disaster if they'd stayed together and gotten married - then I'd be like dating my brother - which is gross."

"Yes, that would be a delima. So I take it you're not upset about your mother and David breaking up?"

"David's ok, I guess. But he never invited _us_ out for pizza. It always felt like he and Mom were sneaking around behind mine and Victor's back. She _always_ sneaks around behind my back when she's dating a guy, as if I don't have a clue."

"Well,you'll have to make me one promise before I can take you two out."

"Oh? What's that?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

Elliot grinned, "You can't tell Claudia's mom – she makes me jog with her three days a week because I had a heart attack a few years ago. If she even _thinks_ she smells pizza on my breath, she'll have a fit!"

Lauren laughed, "I won't tell – as long as having pizza won't make you sick. Grandma had a heart attack once. It was scary."

"I'll eat lots of salad, only have one piece of pizza and pick off all the pepperoni," Elliot swore.

"All right then, you have a deal. As long as I get your pepperoni."

Elliot laughed, and held out his hand; they shook on it.

-

"So?" Amy asked her daughter after Elliot had gone home.

"I like him way better than David. Even if I still like Victor. Even if we aren't talking this week."

"David…" Amy grumbled. David. Dinner. Tomorrow. "Come on – bed time. You have your whole life to sort out who you're talking to," Amy smiled – it seemed like just yesterday, Lauren thought boys were gross…

-

"Amy – " David was a bit surprised when he walked into her chambers – she looked nice, but she wasn't exactly dressed up.

"Hi, David," Amy let him take her by the shoulders; she turned so that he kissed her cheek.

"When I invited you to dinner – I don't know, I guess I was thinking of you in something prettier than a suit."

"Yeah. Look – why don't we just grab a quick bite to eat somewhere close by."

"Is something the matter?"

"Well – yes. I'm seeing someone."

"Seeing someone? But I thought – you – and me –?"

"David – you broke up with me!"

"I didn't break up with you!"

"You walked away from me."

"After you stood me up. And anyway – that wasn't even two weeks ago!"

"I spent a week calling you. You didn't return my calls."

"I was caught up with work. You should understand that. How can you possibly be seeing someone?"

"We met unexpectedly – last Wednesday."

"Amy – look, I know you're mad at me – and maybe you have every right to be. But we've been going out for _months_ – you've been seeing this other guy – for five days?"

"Three dates."

"Three dates – in _five days_? What is he, some kind of stalker?"

"You sound like Peter."

"Well maybe your brother has a point. Amy – look, you told me once that you always feel like you make the wrong decisions when it comes to your love life. So don't you think you ought to reconsider this other guy – what's his name, anyway?"  
"I doubt you've heard of him – his name's Elliot," she relented to his questioning glare. "And don't think I haven't thought about the mistakes I keep making."

"So – come on, let's have some dinner – maybe go back to my place for a night cap – and talk about it."

"I – what I've been thinking is that you're the sort of guy I go for. Nice, safe – sweet. You're a lawyer – we have a lot in common I know you. And I like you a lot David, I really do. I barely know Elliot – I don't think he's 'safe' – no he isn't dangerous, either, he's just – not the usual type of guy I go out with. We probably don't have a lot in common – he's in construction. I _know_ I should dump him."

"So – what's stopping you?"

"Like you said – I always make the wrong decision."

"So – you're going to dump _me_ because you know that the right thing to do is to dump_ him_?"

"You know, put that way – yeah, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Amy – you can't do this – you can't just throw away the last six months! Over a construction worker?"

"Watch me," she walked past him – he grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"Amy – you can't do this – I know I was pretty pig headed the other night – but – you can't do this."

"I suggest you let go of me right now," she twisted away from his grasp.

"You're making a mistake, Amy. A big mistake." He stormed out, right past Bruce.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Yeah," Amy lied. "What are you still doing here – I thought you'd left already."

"I just had a few things to finish up – you sure you're all right, Judge Gray?"

"Yeah – I just – I think David threatened me."

"Do you want me to call security?"  
She shook her head. "I'm sure he was just mad. I – I dumped him."

Bruce smiled, "For this new guy?"

She returned his grin, "Yeah. For this new guy."

"Maybe I should walk you out," Bruce said.

"I'll be fine."

"I'd be happier if I walked you out."

"Bruce – would you do me a favour?"

"That depends."

She laughed, "You've never really liked any of the guys I've dated, have you?"  
"Judge Gray –"

"Seriously – you never have liked them."  
Bruce sighed. "No, not really. Why?"

"Well – I just – you've been right about all of them. Would you – meet Elliot for me, just tell me what you think?"

"How exactly are you going to explain that, 'Hey, Elliot, I'd like you to meet my CSO because he has a better 'jerk'o'meter' than I do?'"

She laughed, "No. I'll have him pick me up at the courthouse some day – come on – five minutes of your time."

"I don't think I can form any kind of opinion about someone in five minutes."

"My family has."

"What do they say?"

"Peter doesn't like him because he has some sort of ten year old reputation."

"What kind of reputation?"

"I don't know – he told me a few things – said if I wanted to look into it he wouldn't be mad – but I don't want to judge the guy on what he did ten years ago. It's not like he's the only person who's ever made a few mistakes."

"So – just which one of us are you trying to convince?" They'd reached her car.

"No one. I'm just saying – everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes," Bruce agreed, "That we do. But some mistakes are bigger than others."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."


	4. part four

"Amy, that is the third time you've changed outfits," Maxine observed.

"I know – but – I – don't know does this one look all right? I mean for a black tie dinner – what do you really wear for a black tie dinner?"

"A black tie?" Vincent queried.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Amy snapped at him.

"Amy – you've been to black tie affairs before," Her mother said. "You're a judge."

"I know – but I've never been a black tie charity dinner where the tickets are going for two thousand dollars."

Vincent almost choked on his peanut butter and jelly. "What! Four thousand dollars for dinner for two? Are the plates made of gold and do you get to take them home with you?"

"No. It's at the Ritz Carlton – and Elliot isn't technically paying for my dinner – he's hosting it. He's paying for the actual meals – almost all the money goes directly to charity." She glared at Peter, who was glaring at her.

"Which charity would that be – the Burch home for retiring billionaires?"

"I don't know which charity – I'm sure I'll find out tonight. Maybe my red dress…" she dashed back up the stairs.

The doorbell rang, "Saved by the bell," Maxine shook her head. "Elliot," she opened the door, "Maybe _you_ can help Amy decide what to wear."

He chuckled, "I learned a long time ago that it is much safer _not_ venturing into those waters – Amy!" He smiled as she came down the stairs, her dress barely half on.

"Elliot!" She ran back up, yelling, "Ma! Why didn't you warn me?"

"Have a seat – I'll see if I can get her dressed before they have to start dinner without you."

Elliot perched on the sofa, well aware of the two sets of eyes watching him. He smiled.

"So," Vincent began, "Amy says this is some sort of charity event?"

"The Burch Endowment for Disadvantaged Youth – or something like that – basically it's a scholarship fund for talented kids to get into schools like Julliard. So far we're just working with a couple of schools but hopefully by this time next year we'll have scholarships to a dozen schools around the state."

"How many kids do you sponsor each year?" Vincent inquired, genuinely interested.

"Three full scholarships per school – withsome luck – and a few rich friends," he grinned, "I'm hoping to double that number and add at least as many partial scholarships to help the kids whose parents make too much money to qualify for full scholarships, but who don't make enough to pay tuition."

"The middle class."

"The middle of the road middle class, especially," Elliot said. "I wasn't one of those kids – but I've heard the story before – parents make too much to qualify but not nearly enough to afford tuition."

"So what do you get out of all this?" Peter inquired.

"The satisfaction of seeing some very gifted young people get a chance they might not have had otherwise."

Peter scoffed.

"I'll admit, it helps at tax time – which thrills my accountants – but the reason I started it was the kids."

"And I suppose it's one of those kids who's performing tonight?" Peter continued to be snide.

"After a fashion. Sam isn't a child – but the endowment has provisions in place to help talented adults get a little further than they might otherwise have been able to get. The lady he's playing with was his first music teacher. Maybe you've heard of her, Robbie Carlisle?"

Peter shrugged, Vincent went wide-eyed. Peter looked to him in question. "She's from San Francisco," Vincent explained. "She's like this big time cello player."

"I didn't think there were any big time cello players."

"Yo Yo Ma," Vincent gave his brother a look. "Roberta Carlisle is in the same league – some say she's better."

Elliot shrugged – she was good, but to him, Robbie was his best friend's sister in law, not some 'big name' cello player. At last, Amy came down the stairs, in a beautiful black velvet and satin gown – it had a plunging neckline and full skirt. Her hair was up – the dress was sleeveless, but had a short lightly sparkling black velvet bolero jacket.

"I hope this isn't too nineteen eighties," she blushed.

Elliot just stood, staring as she came down the steps. "You look magnificent."

"I'm afraid it's not some thousand dollar dress designed by Vera Wang," Amy was still blushing.

"I don't think anyone will notice."

"I bought it off the clearance rack at Macy's eight years ago –"

"Amy," Maxine chided her gently, "You're babbling."

"Oh. Sorry."

Elliot just continued to smile as he held his arm out to her.

"Don't worry, I don't think he notices," Maxine shook her head.

Elliot helped her with her coat. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to show off," he said as they stepped out onto the porch – a black Rolls Royce limousine was waiting.

"Oh. My. No. I don't think I've ever ridden in a – it really is a Rolls Royce, isn't it?"

"It is."

"It isn't yours, is it?"

"No – I'm not really into cars."

The driver was already out, holding the door for them – Elliot helped her in and then walked around to the other side.

Amy had just a few seconds alone to start to panic – she'd never eaten a two thousand dollar dinner before…

On the way they talked – everything from her first dog to his last building project, and everything in between. "I've never had someone open up to me so easily," Amy said at last.

"I've met very few people who were so easy to open up to."

She blushed.

"I – I hope you won't think I'm being forward," Elliot began shyly.

"Oh?"

He reached into an almost hidden compartment. "I – know the money thing bothers you – so I want you to tell me if I'm out of line in giving you this."

"With a set up like that, I'm a little afraid," she took the box from him. It was clearly jewelry.

"If you don't want it – for any reason – I won't be offended," he couldn't quite look at her. "Of course I hope you like it," he added.

Holding her breath, Amy opened the box…on a velvet strand hung an exquisite Cameo – it wasn't the typical design.

"That is Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. See, she even has her owl with her," he pointed out the small owl perched on Athena's shoulder. "She bears the shield Aegis – it's impenetrable – and she holds a spear because she is also the Goddess of war."

"Wow."

He chuckled, "And if you lift it up," he gently lifted the satin that the piece was lain on to, revealing the earrings – a pair of owl cameos. "I know it's – presumptuous. But you remind me of her."

"I do?"

"Strong and wise – Athena kept her own council and not only was she the bravest and most outspoken of the gods, she was also one of the most beautiful. Stories were told far and wide of her magnificent green eyes," he gazed at Amy.

She blushed a deep shade of pink. "Wow – I – don't know quite what to say – except that I love it."

Elliot smiled, "I was hoping that's what you'd say. May I?" He picked up the necklace.

"Please," she turned slightly – he fastened the clasp – she put in the earrings. "For a man with billions to spend, it's nice to know everything doesn't have to be diamonds –" she blushed, "That probably sounded bad, didn't it."

Elliot laughed, "Don't worry about it. Would it make you feel better or worse knowing what these are worth?"

"I don't know."

"In that case, it's a good thing I got them insured for you – so you won't have to have them appraised."

"You – got them insured?"

"I'll get you a copy of the policy."

"My brother sells insurance – and I don't think I've ever had any jewelry worth insuring…Oh god."

"What is it?"

"There are news crews in front of the hotel."

"Amy – this is a big event – it's not like Oscar night or anything – but everyone who's anyone in New York is probably here. You don't know what I had to go through to get you in."

"Oh – Elliot – you didn't have to – I mean…"

He pressed his finger gently to her lips. "Shhhh – I wanted you here tonight. I wanted you with me."

"Really?"

"Really."

-

The driver pulled up to the main entrance.

"You ready for this?" Elliot asked.

"Not really." She could see a dozen reporters crowding around the ropes that kept them off the red carpet.

"Just smile – and remember to breath. Don't answer any question unless you feel like it – it's ok to ignore them."

"Are you sure?" The valet was almost there – the door was opening…

"I'm sure."

She smiled – the valet helped her out – bulbs flashed in her eyes and she was only barely aware of Elliot getting out behind her – then his arm was protectively around her waist. He said hello to a couple of people he seemed to know – through the noise all she could hear him make out was that his publicist would let everyone know tomorrow…

"You have a publicist?" Amy asked under her breath once they'd hit the mail lobby – there were a few journalists there too – but they were far more dignified about their questions.

"My company does," he whispered back, before shaking the hand of one man. "Murray – you're in from D.C. just to cover _this_?"

The pretty blond smiled, "News is news – you've got the Governor here – and I hear the Vice President is supposed to show up."

Elliot just shrugged it off. Amy somehow managed not to fall over.

"Are you going to introduce me to your date?"

"Ms. Alice Murray – Judge Amy Gray." He said genteely.

"A judge?"

"Hartford Juvenile Court," Amy managed to say – Elliot guided her gently away from the blond reporter. "The Vice President – of the United States?" She hissed as they approached the main ballroom – and the metal detectors.

"That would be the one. Don't worry, we charged him double," he grinned.

"Mr. Burch," an older, pot bellied security guard nodded in his direction. "Ma'am."

"Evening, Ray – how's Myra?"

"Arthritis is acting up a little – it's that time of year," the man shrugged.

Amy stepped through the metal detector – "You know his wife's name?" She asked.

Elliot shook his head, "Myra is Ray's bulldog. His wife lives in Nebraska – she ran off with a dentist."

"Do you know all your employees so well?"

"Only the ones who have been with me forever – "

"Mr. Burch – you are late." The older woman chided him – she stood just under five feet tall and was elegantly attired in black silk.

"Mrs. Lucille Miller – Judge Amy Gray."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman smiled a genuine smile. Then she turned on Elliot, "You have exactly five minutes to get to your table before the shrimp cocktails are served. Now go. Just smile dear," she turned to Amy once more, "You'll do fine."

"My secretary," Elliot explained as they entered the grand ballroom – many heads turned in their direction, and Amy did indeed recognize the Vice President – Elliot walked over towards him and exchanged pleasantries.

"This is Judge Amy Gray," he introduced after the formalities.

"A judge – you're moving up in the world."

"Amy is with the Hartford Juvenile court."

"Hartford – the president is from Connecticut – I'll have to tell him I ran into a judge from his home state. Mrs. Miller at three o'clock," he winked at Elliot.

"You've met, I take it."

"Quite the dynamo – you'd better run – she looks as if she's fixing to do you bodily harm!"

Elliot laughed, he turned, nodded – and steered Amy towards the head table.

"You never told me you knew the Vice President."

Elliot laughed, "I've never met him before tonight – he just happens to be a supporter of the arts – or at least his wife is."

"But – the way you were talking –"

"Catherine describes it as the art of schmoozing," he grinned.

Amy looked at the table towards which they were heading – there were five empty chairs and three people sitting, two women and a man. The man looked like somebody's body guard, big, dark skinned, thin beard – pony tail – piercing eyes – the kind of guy who didn't miss a beat and looked as if he'd grown up on the wrong side of the tracks, no matter that he was wearing a thousand dollar tuxedo – he stood as they approached – he was easily six feet tall.

"Mr. Burch," Fin grinned with pseudo formality.

"How are you this evening?"

"I'm doin' all right – even if you made me put on my least favourite suit."

Elliot laughed.

Amy kept smiling, almost ignoring their conversation… one of the women had long curly red hair done into a gorgeous barrette; her dress was green velvet – her eyes sharp and observant – her smile was pleasant – but she wasn't listening either, she was appraising the entire room and everyone in it. Amy was sure that she wasn't any more a regular part of high society than the 'body guard.'

But it was the other woman that really caught Amy's attention. She had honey-brown hair done into a simple French Twist and big brown eyes. Her dress made of ivory silk – at her throat she wore a cameo – in her ears, pearl earrings. Her ring left hand's finger bore a simple, elegant diamond of antique design. However, her smile, more than anything else, captured Amy's attention – the warmth and radiance were almost ethereal. "Elliot," the woman rose with angelic grace. "We were beginning to think we'd have to start dinner without you. Judge Gray, I presume?"

Amy extended her hand to meet the woman's offered hand. "That's me," her glance darted back to the big guy – he made her just a little nervous. Peter's warnings began to filter back into her memory…never mind that she'd just shaken hands with the Vice President of the United States…

"Amy – Catherine Chandler Wells. Cathy – Judge Amy Gray."

Amy felt as if her whole evening had been torpedoed – this other red head she could compete with – but this woman? She felt like the ugly duckling standing next to a swan.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Judge Gray," Catherine beamed.

"Please, call me Amy." She had to struggle to continue to smile.

"This is Diana Bennett and Fin Tutuola," Elliot continued the introductions. "Where's Devin?"

"Back stage with Robbie – apparently Sam has a case of butterflies," Catherine smiled – when she smiled, it was like the entire room lit up…

Amy became aware that Elliot was holding her chair out – she sat, feeling about as graceful as a day old colt.

"Can I get you a glass of champagne?" he asked quietly.

"Sure – " she felt him kiss her cheek and then leave her…she smiled at the others feeling lost and – afraid…

"Elliot has spoken of nothing but you since the two of you met," Catherine smiled at her.

"Well – I – yeah – he's pretty special to me too – even though I guess that sounds a little silly since we just met."

Catherine smiled as if sharing some private joke with the other two at the table, "It's not silly at all."

"I don't think I've ever met a juvenile court judge before," Fin said smoothly.

"Except when you were a juvenile?" Diana teased him.

Fin looked unamused – under the table he kicked her gently. Playfully.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

He favoured her with a broad grin.

"Ok you two," Catherine said in her stern mother's voice. "Let's pretend to be adults just for a few hours."

They laughed; Amy smiled, trying to figure them out – there was definitely a chemistry – and they were alike in their watchful gazes. Both body guards, maybe? Then, to Catherine, "So – you work with the D.A.?"

She nodded. "When Joe Maxwell became District Attorney, he hired me to fill his old job. Most of my friends were surprised I wanted to go back to work – amongst other things I had a baby at home and another one on the way."

"Wow," was all Amy could think to say, although she knew just how lame it had to sound, especially to Catherine – who for her part only continued to smile gracefully.

"Caroline was what my father in law refers to as 'impetuousness itself'."

"Oh?"

"And she's grown to fit that title quite well," said Fin. "Keeping up with her is like keeping up with a little carrot-topped tornado. I don't know how you do it, Cathy."

"Patience – and going to work every day," she smiled. "Vincent – my husband – is the one who has had to put up with most of her shenanigans."

"Elliot tells us you have a brother named Vincent," Diana spoke up.

"Yes – my younger brother, the writer."

"What has he written?" Catherine inquired.

Amy sighed, "One book that took him ten years and a lot of work on the side. He had some sort of deal for a second book, but things fell through."

"Doesn't Jenny know someone in that field?" Diana asked Catherine.

She nodded, turning to Amy, "One of my best friends has a few contacts in the publishing industry – I'd be happy to pass something of his along to her, if you think your brother would be interested."

"I'll – keep that in mind, thank you," Amy was relieved to see Elliot almost returned – it looked like he'd had to stop and shake a few hands.

"Everyone wants his attention tonight," Diana said softly.

"Personally, I hate these things," Fin muttered. "I love the music – but –"

"Diana?"

"Melinda!" Diana stood up and hugged the exquisitely dressed, extremely beautiful, dark skinned woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Roger. He's just been elected to the board of Ellington – one of the schools working with – the Burch Endowment, of course – I'd almost forgotten about all that," she smiled as if things were falling into place. "Councilor," she nodded to Catherine. "Good to see you again."

Catherine smiled, "Thank you – it's always a pleasure to see you."

"At social functions anyway," Melinda smiled; she turned her gaze towards Fin, "And my favourite detective – fancy meeting you here. And you do clean up fine."

"Please, Doc – flattery will get you everywhere."

Melinda laughed, "Which makes you the only person here I don't know," she smiled at Amy.

"This is Judge Amy Gray," Fin said. "Hartford Juvenile Court."

"Than thank goodness we don't know each other," she smiled and extended her hand. "I hate it when a kid comes into my office."

Amy stood and shook it, "Oh?"

"Melinda is our county M.E.," Diana explained.

"The fewer kids I see on the job, the better," said Melinda.

"I guess – that must be hard," Amy agreed – it was hard enough dealing with them alive – but she couldn't imagine…

"Always hard when it's kids," Fin said almost to himself. Then, "Hey, Doc – do me a favour, don't mention you ran into us, ok? You know what kinda fun the clowns I work with would have with this. Especially my partner."

Melinda laughed, "That means that my secret is safe too."

"What secret?" Diana wanted to know.

"That I actually have a social life! Well, excuse me – I see Roger has finally freed Elliot for you," she smiled and departed.

"Detective?" Amy looked at Fin with new interest.

"Special Victims Unit – before that I was with Narcotics. Like I said, I don't know too many juvenile court judges – and just like the doc, I'm glad. I hate it when my work involves kids."

"Sorry about that," Elliot re-joined them.

Amy smiled, up at him – a cop. A lady from the D.A.'s office – the county Medical Examiner – she didn't know what Diana did, but was suddenly pretty sure that it was respectable.

The lights dimmed – on stage a man – one that Amy had seen in at least a dozen movies – walked towards a microphone. He introduced himself and began talking about the Burch Endowment – while he spoke, wait staff began quietly distributing appetizers.

A man approached the table. He had long dark hair done into a ponytail and, like every other man in the place, wore a tuxedo. "Elliot – long time," they shook hands, "And this must be the infamous Judge Amy."

Amy blushed.

"Devin Wells," he introduced himself before anyone got the chance to speak. Amy got the feeling he was used to talking fast – and thinking fast. "We're going to need a gallon of milk before the night is over," he said to Elliot. "Sam is a nervous wreck."

"He'll be fine once the music starts," Catherine said smoothly. "I've heard him play."

"I think he's more nervous doing the duet with Robbie – ah, speaking of the devils…"

Two people came onto stage. One was a tall, sensual looking black woman in a long red evening gown. Amy opened her mouth – then shut it quickly. Her companion was not human. It wasn't as if she'd neverseen a Tenctonese before – but there were still only a few on the East coast and she'd never been quite fact to face with one. "Sam Hill," Elliot explained. "And Robbie Carlisle Wells."

Amy glanced at Devin, who smiled. "My wife – it's still a mystery to me how I got a woman like that to ever go out with me."

"I know the feeling," Elliot said softly, taking Amy's hand…

Warmth filled her – not only was he possibly the sweetest man she'd ever met, he seemed unafraid to be sweet in front of his friends…there had to be a catch somewhere, didn't there…? Besides Catherine and the close friendship they shared – besides just working a lot…there had to be something really wrong…didn't there…?

Behind Robbie and Sam, the orchestra filed in – and then began…Amy was lost in the music – she had no idea what it was, but it wasn't like anything she'd ever heard before.

"It's an original piece," Elliot whispered into her hear. "By Tenctonese composer Olive Green."

"Olive Green?" Amy cringed.

"It could be worse – it could have been Olive Oil."

Amy shook her head.

"Olive is a pioneer in music," Devin leaned over, "She's taking traditional Tenctonese melodies and blending them with classical music styles from Earth to create something – spell binding."

"I'll say," Amy closed her eyes – she could feel every note – every emotion. For a little while, she was able to completely forget the amazing Catherine Chandler or tall dark and scary Odafin Tutuola. She was aware of Elliot – of him holding her hand – of his heart beat…of her own feelings – and her fears – and the great regret she felt as the music began to fade…it ended in a standing ovation. The soloists bowed – and bowed again – before joining the table where Amy sat with Elliot – she watched Devin kiss Robbie's cheek – shake Sam's hand – handshakes around the table – there was still applause going on – Elliot walked them over to meet the Vice President…only Amy didn't feel abandoned this time. Catherine made every effort to bring her into the conversation as Elliot was once more way laid on his way back to the table… not only was Elliot sweet, but his friends cared enough about him to make his date feel welcome…so …where was the catch…?

After dinner, the orchestra left the stage and was replaced by a more contemporary band, playing soft dance music. Elliot stood, and offered his hand to Amy, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and accepted and allowed herself to be swept out to the dance floor. They were joined shortly by Diana and Fin, the Vice President and his wife – Melinda Warner and presumably her husband – Amy saw Devin and Robbie coming up – and Catherine and Sam. Before the night was up, she'd danced with the Vice President, Sam Hill, Fin and Devin – but mostly with Elliot. And no one seemed to notice that her dress wasn't a Vera Wang…and she managed not to babble, even though she was nervous.

-

"Hey – you two wanna blow this pop stand?" Fin said softly to Elliot and Amy. It was almost midnight.

"What do you have in mind?" Elliot queried.

"Nothin' much – Diana and Melinda started talking – there's a jazz club Mel's been trying to get us to, not far from here. Roger promised not to talk shop with you, if you two want t' join us."

"Amy?" Elliot asked.

"I'm at your mercy," she smiled. Then, "Seriously – it's up to you – this night is your thing – your charity thing, I mean."

"Ahh – and there in lies the dilemma – it's my thing I should stay…but it's my thing, I can go if I want to…" he grinned at Fin, "We'll meet you out back – just let me say good bye to a couple of people."

Robbie and Devin also joined them, with Sam, who was quite excited since he'd never been in the 'Big Apple' before. "I still don't understand why they call it that," he said.

"Dunno," Fin replied. "Just one of those things."

"Isn't Catherine coming?" Amy inquired.

"She's headed home to my brother," Devin told her, smiling – he kissed Robbie's hand, almost unexpectedly.

She smiled, "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you."

Elliot pulled Amy close then, and kissed her forehead…

-

Amy looked over the river at the rising sun, "It's beautiful. I never thought morning could be so – spectacular," she leaned against Elliot's shoulder. Snug in his arms, she'd never felt so safe – so cared for.

"I'm glad you weren't too bored."

Amy laughed, "I had a wonderful time, Elliot. You have terrific friends – and you know that you can tell a lot about a person by their friends," she smiled up at him.

"I'm very lucky to have them," he'd told her about meeting Joe and Fin – and bonding over a bottle of ridiculously expensive scotch. She'd heard a little about Vincent – about how he'd come to Elliot and formed an unlikely friendship when Catherine was missing – how Diana and Fin had met and been subjected to Vincent's 'cupid' efforts. Which clearly had worked.

"I think I'm almost done trying to find the catch," Amy admitted aloud.

He chuckled, "I am exactly what you see, Amy – a forty two year old bachelor – never married, never really seriously committed – a man who made some spectacularly stupid mistakes – and who was lucky enough to be forgiven by the people who really matter."

"I think it must have been more than just luck."

"It was – but it still didn't have anything to do with me – it was the people around me. They were all generous enough – big hearted enough – to see something in me that I didn't see in myself."

"What was that?"

"Strength. Courage. Honour. I didn't think I had any of those things. But Catherine believed in me – and because of her belief, Vincent believed – Joe believed – Fin believed. Eventually, I learned to believe, too." How many times had Vincent lectured him about selling himself short – about believing in himself? How many times had he fought Vincent on it, determined to drown himself in doubt and self-pity. Looking at Amy now, Elliot smiled – the man he had been fifteen years ago would probably have stopped to help her – but he never would have had the courage to ask her out. Before meeting Catherine he'd been sure of himself – she had been a blow to his ego. A much needed blow – and she and Vincent had helped him to realize that his real worth wasn't in the things he could make, but in the things he could do, for others. Through their love and trust, they had shown him what love and trust really were – and in the instant he'd stopped hating Vincent for being a rival, he'd begun to love the man as a brother – because Vincent, he realized, had never hated him. Seeing that kind of impossible generosity – a new world had opened up for Elliot. And here – he wondered if another new world could be opening to him…"Would I be totally out of line if I told you that I think I'm falling in love with you?"

"You would be – if it wasn't reciprocal," Amy blushed – she'd never fallen so hard, so fast – butterflies danced in her stomach – he touched her face, drew her to him – their lips met…

_Go on _

_Go on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on - come on_

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_The time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_I'm loosing the will to try_

_Can't hide it – can't hide it_

_Can't fight it – can't fight it_

_So, go on_

_Go on_

_Come on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Take me, tase me_

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling _

_Make me long for your kiss _

_Go on - go on_

_Yeah, come on_

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream _

_Although I'm not asleep_

_I never want to wake up_

_Don't loose it – don't loose it_

_Don't leave it – don't leave it_

_So, go on_

_Go on_

_Come on, leave me breathless_

_Take me, tease me_

_Unitl I can't deny this _

_Loving feeling (lovin' feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Yeah, come on - come on_

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_I've lost my will to try will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it)_

_Can't fight it (can't fight it)_

_So, go on _

_Go on _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Take me, tease me, until I can't deny this lovnig feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss _

_Go on _

_Go on _

_Come on leave me breathless _

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Come on, leave me brethless_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Come on, leave me brethless_

_Go on_

_Go on_

_-_

_the Corrs_


	5. part five

"Falling in love?" Jillian looked at her. "Don't you think that's a little premature – you barely know the guy."

"Well I like him," Lauren said. "We're going to a movie today."

"That's right," Amy nodded – Peter scowled.

"Don't you think you're rushing things a little?" he wanted to know. It was Sunday morning – she hadn't returned home until yesterday afternoon…and now she was talking about falling in love…the doorbell rang. "No, I'll get it," Peter said, as Amy stood up. He practically stomped off to the door.

"Amy, your brother is right – you don't fall in love with someone in a week!" Jillian told her.

"Why not?" Lauren wanted to know.

"Because – it just doesn't work that way."

"Amy –" Elliot came into the kitchen followed by two people. The first could only be Claudia Wells. She was just a little taller than Lauren and warm golden hair cut into a cute bob; she was thin – athletic looking – and wore a long denim skirt and pink blouse. The second guest was Sam. "I hope you don't mind," Elliot said as he handed Amy a bouquet of white lilies, "I – couldn't say no."

She smiled, "Nice to see you again, Sam – this my brother, Peter and his and – Jillian."

"It is good to see you again, Judge Amy; it is pleasure to meet you, Peter, Jillian. And this must be Lauren?"

"Hi – you're Tenctonese."

"That I am," Sam smiled and shook her hand.

"And Lauren," Elliot said, "This is Jake and Claudia."

"Nice to meet you," Claudia smiled and held out her hand – she seemed a little shy, at least in Amy's assessment.

"Wanna go to my room?" Lauren asked, "Do you like Christina Agulera? I just got her new CD…"

Claudia brightened and followed the other up the stairs, giving Elliot a brief smile – yes, she would be fine – he was always worrying about something…

Maxine came down, as the girls were going up, "I thought I heard voices – oh my – hello," she said as she saw the small invasion force that had taken over her kitchen.

"Ma – Sam – Sam, this is my mother, Maxine Gray."

-

"That was amusing," said Amy – she and Elliot had retired to the back porch – the kids were doing whatever it was girls that age did, in Lauren's room – Sam was deep in conversation with Maxine, who was fascinated by the various facets of Tenctonese culture – particularly as there were more and more Tenctonese families moving East.

"That's one word for it. I can see what you mean about your sister in law."

"Oh, that was nothing."

He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"So, what kind of movie are you up for?" Amy asked him.

"Anything that'll keep the kid's attention – but nothing above PG-13 or their mother will hang me out to dry."

"There's that new Christmas movie with Tim Allen ?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for not being upset about me brining Sam."

"What's there to be upset about – it's not like we were going to get any privacy with Lauren and Claudia around."

He laughed, "I know – it's just – when Sam asked about coming along to see more of the East Coast – it was hard to say no."

"So – what are we going to do about pizza?"

"Salad," Elliot smiled. "But I'm impressed you know so much. A lot of East coasters are still clueless about Tenctonese digestion." The Tenctonese could not digest dairy at all - and tended towards a diet of barely warmed meat and raw vegetables.

"It's been twenty years since they arrived – how could anyone in America be clueless?

"It's been over two hundred years since the Civil War – how could any one in America still be a racist?"

"Point," Amy nodded. He was looking at her. "What?"

"Just looking," Elliot brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

Amy smiled. Part of her was afraid to fall in love – and a part of her realized that it had really already happened…

-

"Michael," Amy looked up from her tuna salad – the sudden appearance of her ex-husband, in the middle of the day, during the middle of the week, caught her off guard.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch – I just wanted to know if this was true." He tossed the paper down in front of her – her picture was on the front of the society page section – getting out of a limo with Elliot Burch. The caption read, "Elliot Burch, no longer New York's Most Eligible Bachelor?"

"Oh my god," Amy wanted to laugh. "I knew they were taking our picture – but I never though it'd make the paper – much less the front page."

"So it is true?"

"Is what true?"

"You – and Burch."

"We're dating – not that it's any of your business." She didn't like his tone.

"Amy – do you have any idea who this guy is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

He looked at her, as if not quite believing what he was hearing. "And you're seeing him anyway?"

"Michael – you're blowing things out of proportion. Whatever mistakes Elliot made, he made them a long time ago."

"You really believe that – my god, you_ do_ really believe that. Amy – I know you can be a little naive – no, I don't mean it in a bad way – but – you honestly believe this guy is on the level?"

"Is there some reason I shouldn't?"

"Look – I guess I can't stop you from doing – whatever you're doing – but I don't want Lauren anywhere near him."

"You've over reacting – and coming really close to crossing the line."

"You'd better wake up, Amy – and fast. Burch is bad news. I can't believe we lived in New York for how long and you don't know that."

"I guess I was never obsessed with the gossip column," she retorted sourly.

"Just – be careful. I may not love you any more, but I don't really want to see you getting hurt."

Amy sat in stunned silence for a long while… then she made a few phone calls…

-

"Amy?" Elliot looked up, surprised to see her appear at his office door; it was just after eleven pm. He stood and came towards her, amazed at the way his heart seemed to beat just a little bit faster – and there was this tingle just at the pit of his stomach…

"Working late?" she asked.

Elliot stopped mid stride – her tone – the look on her face – "What's wrong?"

"What are you working on?" she queried.

"Trying to make ends meet on a building project I took upstate – why?"

"Racketeering – suspicion of murder – fraud – should I go on?"

"Amy, I told you, I have some pretty big skeletons in the closet. I've never tried to hide that from you."

"You didn't tell me what they were, either." She pulled the box from her coat – it was the one he'd given her last week. "I can't keep this. I don't know where it came from."

"I bought it in Greece – completely on the level."

"That's what you say."

"I understand," he took the box from her, trying to hide the hurt he felt inside. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

He watched her start to go – then, "Amy wait – please."

"What?" She didn't turn – she didn't want him to see that she was crying.

"Would you consider letting me explain? _Please?"_

"What's there to explain?"

"You've seen what's on paper – and maybe I should have told you about it instead of telling you to go off and find it for yourself – I guess – I don't know what I was thinking – except that I'm tired of rehashing the past. Every time I meet someone – I feel like I have to justify what I did."

"You were a suspect in the murder of a district attorney!" she turned to face him.

"I was never convicted."

"No one was."

Elliot sighed, "You're right. The fact that I was shot only seemed to figure into it to make me look more guilty instead of less." Joe had been the one to warn Elliot that it was coming – the state's attorney was looking into Moreno's death – he didn't quite buy the whole Gabriel thing. Who would? There were far too many mysteries connected to it – things that even those who knew could never answer publicly. "Moreno was dirty. I know that never really came out – Cathy found out – eventually Joe Maxwell found out. Gabriel tried to force me to work for him. I refused. He tried to kill me. I walked – no, I was dragged away. You won't find it on any public record, but Fin was there."

"The cop from the other night?"

Elliot nodded. "We – Joe thought that it would be better to keep him out of it – at least that part of it."

"Why?"

"Amy – you have no idea what was going on. I was in the middle of it and at that time, I barely understood what was happening. Fin was having his own problems – and it was as much me as Joe wanting to keep his name out of it. I already had a nefarious reputation – I figured I could take a little more dirt. He shouldn't have to. I got hauled up in front of the state supreme court – had a lot of threats hurled at me – I told my story – realized that they didn't believe me. But they couldn't prove it either way. Gabriel was in no shape to give testimony – and the only other witness – " he just shook his head – the only other witness to Moreno's death, besides an assassin who was killed in the Tunnels, was Kate. "Amy, do you honestly believe that Cathy and I would still be friends if I'd had anything to do with Moreno's death, other than just being there?"

"How would I know? I don't know her. For all I know she's as dirty as this Moreno guy. According to one old newspaper article, you two almost got married. At least until you were investigated for racketeering and fraud."

"There was some truth to those allegations. I never truly set out to break the law – but I should have known better. And I told you I tried to strong arm Cathy into marrying me. _'Two vast and trunkless legs of stone stand in the desert...Near them, on the sand, half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose frown, and wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command, tell that its sculptor well those passions read, which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things, the hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed; and on the pedestal, these words appear: My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings, Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair! Nothing beside remains. Round the decay of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare the lone and level sands stretch far away.'"_

"What?"

"Shelly. I was Ozymandias, convinced that I would build the biggest and the best – that I would outshine everything around me and that when I was gone, I would be remembered for my great works. Those works lie in the decay of colossal wreck, boundless and bare," he snorted with a laugh of self-disdain. "Nothing of my great tower remains, except perhaps heartache and pain. And yet – when I think on how many lives I ruined – how many people I almost killed – I still get sick over it, Amy. Like I said, my lawyers were able to fix the legal issues arising from my hubris – nothing will ever fix the real damage I did. I do the best I can to live a good life – but nothing can erase the past."

"And that stuff from five years ago – was that you trying to live a good life?"

"Yes. I told you – I did what I felt was right and feathers got ruffled."

"One man killed himself – another two died mysteriously. Another vanished all together."

"He's not dead – but he isn't truly alive either."

She gawped at him, stricken.

"If I tell you they were the bad guys, I don't know that you'll believe me. They weren't just blackmailing me – they weren't just hurting people, lots of people – they didn't just threaten the sanctity of the only place I know that is truly a safe harbour – they were truly, genuinely bad people. They reminded me of what I almost became. And honestly, I didn't have anything directly to do with their – ends. Not that I loose any sleep over anything that happened."

"Back to relying on vagury?"

"Cole broke into my home and discovered some parts of my past – things that no, I'm not prepared to share. He and his partners tried to blackmail me – I'd launched a campaign to stop construction in a particular area downtown. I had my own reasons – Cole had been out to find out what they were. He succeeded. He died. I didn't kill him. I continued lobbying until I got what I needed to get – if Cole's associates got themselves killed because they went into places they didn't belong, that really isn't my fault. If Hauser decided to commit suicide rather than face economic ruin – and legal sanction – that isn't my fault either, at least not directly. When I screwed up, I took my lumps – I moved on. When my tower crumbled – I was lucky. Somehow, the people I'd hurt the most were the ones most willing to forgive me." He turned away from her, to look out over the city – he had a clear, broad view of the whole city. "I thought about killing myself, Amy – when my tower went down – I thought about it. But I didn't do it. Even then I knew that there were things worth living for – I tried to tell that to Hauser. Even though he was the one who had hurt me – I tried to show a measure of compassion – I tried. He just put the gun to his throat and pulled the trigger – I couldn't have stopped him. He was dead before I could even call for help. I watched him die – and yes, I got dragged up on murder charges then, too."

"As many times as you've been brought up on murder charges, it's a good thing you have friends at the D.A.'s office."

Elliot swallowed the biting remark – anyone else, he would have told to go to hell. "I hope you don't really believe that."

"What am I supposed to believe?"

Elliot laughed again, a cold heartless laugh, "It's been suggested that maybe I pissed off a gypsy in a past life."

She said nothing; inside, emotions raged against each other. She wanted to believe that he was all that she thought he was – a kind, funny, wonderful man who wanted her in his life. She wanted to believe that his generosity was real – that _he _was real. But she was afraid – so very, very afraid. She'd been hurt so many times – it was so damned unfair that Michael had bounced back so quickly, so easily, from the collapse of their marriage, while she'd struggled to make ends meet – to put the pieces of her life back together again. There were days when Amy wondered if it would ever fit back together again…

At length, Elliot turned to face her, having finally conquered his own tumultuous emotions. "Believe what you want to believe, Amy. Believe that I'm the man you've started to get to know – or believe that I'm the monster you've been reading about. It's really up to you."

"I – I have such rotten judgment," she said at last. "I always make the wrong decisions – so this time I made the wrong decision thinking it must be right – David tried to get back together with me," she explained. "I told him I was seeing someone – you. We broke up – for real this time."  
"So maybe it's not too late to salvage that relationship," he forced a smile. "Call him – tell him what you found out about me – if he's smart, he'll take you back in a heart beat and be ever the more grateful for having a second chance. Maybe that's all our meeting was meant to be – David's reality check, a way for him to see how precious your love really is – he needed to realize that he shouldn't throw away something so precious over petty jealousy."

"You really believe that, don't you?" She searched his face – he wasn't just saying it – he really believed – believed that she should go back to David…

"I believe that everything happens for a reason – even the bad things. If my 'reason' in your life – other than getting you home for Thanksgiving," he smiled, "Was to serve as some sort of wake up call for David – and you – than I'm only happy to have been of service. I hope that David truly appreciates how wonderful you are – and I truly hope that you'll have a good life together – a happy ending." Elliot walked over to his bar and poured half a glass of scotch – he looked at it, but didn't pick it up. "I know you're driving – but can I offer you something?" He asked. "Wine – beer? I'm pretty well stocked up here – I practically live here."

"I know – I went to your apartment, your door man directed me here."

Elliot smiled, "I can make you a sandwich – roast beef, pastrami, swiss – "

"Elliot. Elliot – stop!" said Amy – he was at the little fridge below the bar, pulling out meat and cheese and condiments.

He just looked up at her, "Sorry – it's been a long day. I guess – I'm more worn out than I thought I was. Seriously, though – can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine. No, I'm not fine. I don't understand," she felt as if she wanted to sit – to collapse. She'd come here to – to what? She didn't even know any more. She wanted him to tell her not to go – she wanted him to act the way David had acted when she broke up with him, not tell her go to off and have a happy life without him, sending her on her way with a deli sandwich! "It sounds like you want me to leave you."

"I can't change who I am – or what I've done. I understand that you can't live with that. You have a career to think about – and a daughter. And a man who loves you."

"Elliot –"

"Amy – I have had the most amazing couple of weeks." He said, coming closer to her; he wanted to fight for her – he wanted to tell her to stay – but he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her… Elliot stopped just a little more than arm's length from Amy, afraid that if he stood too close, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching her – the pain that stabbed at his heart was a thousand times worse than the heart attack…and yet, he knew people who had had more, lost it, and still survived… _an hour, a week, thirty days…_ Brigit and Ian… "Sometimes – a couple of weeks is all that's meant to be and we have to take what we're given."

"Elliot – is – is _this_ how we're going to end?"

"I don't know what else to tell you. I can't change the past. I can't stop you from walking out that door. I _can_ tell you that I've only felt like this once before and that I'd do anything to be with you – except make the mistake I made with Cathy – I never want to bring that kind of pain to anyone's life again. So if you're in love with David than you should go and be with David."

"And if I'm not in love with David?"

"The question is: are you in love with me – and, if so, is that love strong enough to overcome my past? If it isn't – I can't stop you from walking out the door. I'd have no right to try."

"I don't know – I don't know anything any more. I came here ready to break up – ready to – to have you yell at me, get mad at me for looking into your past – ready to hear all kinds of lame excuses for it."

"I invited you to look into my past – I might be ashamed of it, but I don't hide from it. Even if I wanted to, it's all public record. How could I be mad at you for finding what was never hidden?"

Before she could answer, her cell phone rang. Amy looked at his desk clock – who in the world was calling at this hour? "I – excuse me – um –"

"It's all right," Elliot stepped away, to give her privacy. He walked back to the window, gazing out at the city. Bleakness filled him – cold and hard – but he had had an amazing couple of weeks – he'd truly loved again. It might hurt, but Brigit was right, the pain was so sweet…

The park wasn't far from – perhaps instead of going home, he'd go Below – not that anyone would be up at this hour – but right now, he desperately needed to be near his friends – sleeping in one of Catherine and Vincent's chairs – waking up to the sounds of tapping pipes and laughing children – that seemed infinitely more wonderful than his cold empty apartment…

"Oh god – when – I'm – not in Hartford – where –?"

Elliot turned back around – he hadn't meant to eavesdrop – but the tone in her voice was something he couldn't ignore.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Amy hung up the phone. She looked at Elliot, "My mother just had a heart attack. A really big one."

"What hospital?"  
"St. Vincent's, in Hartford."

Elliot almost laughed at the irony. Father had named Vincent that because he'd been found outside of St. Vincent's in New York. "I can have you there in about forty five minutes," Elliot was already dialing.

"What – forty five minutes – how?"

"Burch Enterprises owns several helicopters – hello?" He said when someone picked up on the other end. "I need a lift – now. We're only going as far as Hartford – would you find out how close to St. Vincent's you can get me? Thanks." He hung up the phone.

"Elliot – I can't – "

"Amy – this has nothing to do with anything. I told you before – it's in my nature to fix things when I can. You need to get to Hartford. I have a helicopter. A pilot will be on the roof to pick you up in less than ten minutes."

"I can't accept – I – I just – I can't."

"Look – my guy can get you there in under an hour – driving will take you over two hours – assuming there are no backups, delays or accidents along the way."

"You're not coming with me?"

"This isn't about you and me – it's about you and your mother. Would you like me to have someone drive your car to your house? It won't be me – I promise. I'll get a couple of guys from the car service to drop it off before morning."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because – I can. I have the resources – I'd love to say it's because it's you – but the truth is that I'd help a complete stranger in the same situation, if it was in my power to do it. Come on – I'll walk you up." He pulled on his coat.

Amy followed, watching him as they walked to the elevator – watching him as he used his key to access the roof – there was a short flight of stairs – she watched him – the intent look in his eye, the slight furrow of his brow – the way his lips curved – they grey mixing in with the brown hair of his beard and mustache. He reached for the door – and she reached for him – pulling him to her – she pressed her lips to his. He hesitated for a second – then yielded to her. Amy felt him submit to her kiss – his lips parting just slightly at her silent urging – he didn't touch her, but he didn't resist when she pulled him close. It was only the sound of the helicopter landing that made her pull away from him.

"Well – I must say that was the nicest good-bye anyone's ever given me," Elliot smiled down at her, overwhelmed by her beauty – the fragility that she hid deep inside – she might not even realize that he'd become aware of it. Her heart was bruised – much more than his. And yet, for all the delicacy of her heart, she was so very strong – probably stronger than she gave herself credit for…

Amy watched him, looking at her – looking into her. "Who are you, Elliot Burch?"

"Exactly what you see before you. Nothing more. Nothing less. You should go."

"Will you come with me?"

"Amy – I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I can only pretend for so long that watching you walk out of my life isn't killing me, Amy. Please don't ask me to keep it up for very much longer – otherwise I might not be able to stop myself from trying to get you to stay."

"Elliot – please come with me."

He nodded, swallowing back the hurt – choking on it – refusing to allow himself to believe that he might have any sort of chance with her. She needed a friend tonight, but nothing more – he could do that. He would do that.

"We got clearance to land at a helipad a few blocks from the hospital, sir," the pilot told him, "A car will be waiting when we get there."

"Very good – thank you," Elliot helped Amy in, showing her how to strap in. He wasn't quite surprised to find her hand curing around his – he wrapped both of his hands around hers. "It'll be ok, Amy. Your mother is a strong lady. She'll be ok."

Amy nodded – too many emotions – too much – her mother had been acting to strangely lately – so self destructively – Amy was too tired to hold back the tears. She leaned over onto Elliot's shoulder – he was supposed to be a bad guy. That's what Michael said. It's what Peter said. It's what it said on paper – so if he was the bad guy, why wasn't he acting like it? Why had he dropped everything to get her to her mother, after she'd broken up with him? Why had he told her to just go, if that's what she thought she wanted – and why had he come with her even when he didn't really want to? "I'm sorry – I never meant to hurt you, Elliot," she said.

"Shh – it's ok. I know," he held her close.

"I don't think you do."

"I know that you did not wake up this morning and started plotting how to hurt me – or anyone else. I know that you did not lay in wait for me, your car stalled – just so that you could hurt me. I don't think you could hurt anyone, not on purpose. I think that you are a beautiful, generous, wonderful woman – and I think that David is a fool for not having realized it sooner."

Amy almost laughed – David loved her. He really did – he was the safe choice. He was an attorney – he was a wonderful man. He had a wonderful son and a wonderful life – maybe they could have a wonderful life together…maybe David really, truly was 'the one'…

-

Peter and Vincent stood up as Amy and Elliot came in – neither looked happy to see him. "Where's Lauren?" Amy asked.

"She's with Jillian," said Peter. "We sent her home after – they said they were taking Mom into surgery."

"You've left out the good part," Vincent glowered.

"What good part – what's going on?" Amy wanted to know.

"The good part where Peter told her that if she wanted to die it was ok – she could go."

"You said _what_?" Amy snapped at her brother.

"The doctor said to say whatever we wanted to – like she wasn't going to make it. I wanted her to know we'd be ok without her."

"Speak for yourself – don't I get to say good bye – if this really is good bye."

"Sorry, you weren't here," Peter glared at Elliot. "You were on a date."

"Leave him out of this."

"Just stop it – both of you, please," said Vincent. "She isn't going to die."

"That isn't what the doctor said."

"What did the doctor say?" Amy wanted to know.

"She's going in for a bypass – there are some complicating factors."

"What kind of complicating factors?"

Both brothers, haggard and drained, looked at her and at one another. Finally Peter spoke, "The doctors can explain it better than we can – it's not good."

Amy finally crumbled – she sank into the nearest chair – and was only barely aware of Elliot's presence – he held her, cradling her gently. He stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to her. When she woke up, he was still there – sunlight was streaming in the waiting room window. "Oh god – how long – work –"

"I called your CSO half an hour ago – your brothers had his number. He said he was on his way down, after taking care of work."

"What time is it?"

"Seven. There's no word yet."

"Peter and Vincent?"

"Vincent went to get something to eat – Peter is in the chapel."

"Chapel – he's not religious."

Elliot shrugged, "A lot of people find religion in hospitals."

She smiled, "I suppose you're going to tell me you found god when you had your heart attack."

"No – but a guardian angel found me, about sixteen years ago. Since then I've learned to 'have faith in what I believe.'"

"What?"

"Never mind – can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes – please – but – I'm sorry – I shouldn't have asked you – I mean – you must have to get back to work or something."

Elliot smiled, "You asked me to be here. I'm here. I called Mrs. Miller already and had her clear my calendar for the next couple of days."

"Days?"

"Just in case – I wasn't sure how long you'd want me around."

"Oh – Elliot – I – I don't know what to say right now."

"Than don't say anything. One thing I didn't mention last night – no matter what, I'll always be your friend. Any time you need me, call – I'll be here for you."

"Even after – last night?"

"I'd like to be able to refuse you," he admitted, "Only because being around you hurts a little – although it's what a woman I know would call a sweet, sweet pain," he smiled at her for a moment.

"Elliot – I – never meant for this to happen. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. And I'm not going to lie to you – I'm in love with you and if that means letting you go, I'll let you go and I'll live with the pain. And maybe someday the pain will go away – but pain or not, I'll always come when you call." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving her to go find coffee.


	6. part six

"Judge Gray?"

"Bruce!" Amy turned – she ran to him – he wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

"I just heard – I'm so sorry – is there any news?"

"No – no nothing yet. Elliot said he called you?"  
Bruce nodded, "About a half hour ago – I cleared everything for the next few days – and I can clear as much time for you as you need."

She smiled, "I don't think I'm that optimistic about work – but thank you."

"And, I put in a word with the Man Upstairs – told him that we still needed your mother down here, that he couldn't take her yet."

Amy laughed, not at him – but they both knew how specifically _not _religious she was.

"So where is this Elliot Burch?" Bruce queried. This was hardly the time to check him out – but he had to admit some curiosity. The man who had called him this morning was polite – eloquent – and it seemed from the tone of his voice, genuinely concerned for both Judge Gray and her mother.

"He went to get me a cup of coffee – only – I think I broke up with him last night."

"You think?"

"Michael came to see me yesterday at lunch – he – said all kinds of things about Elliot."

"Michael – your ex husband Michael, the one who had you tailed for a year so he could have ammunition for a custody case, that Michael?"

"Yes, that Michael. I guess sometimes I forget what a jerk he can be."

Bruce just shook his head. "So – you went digging into Burch's history?"

"I wish I hadn't. He's right, it's all public – but – I never thought I'd find – what I found."

"But he's still here – even though you broke up with him?"

"He wasn't going to come – I asked him. He got a helicopter to fly me here from New York, so I wouldn't be on the road for two hours."

"And this was _after_ you broke up?"

"Oh Bruce, I don't know what I'm doing – he told me that if I wanted to go, he'd understand – he didn't say any of the things David did when I broke up with him."

"But you wanted him to, didn't you?"

She felt like an idiot. "I wanted him to be upset that I was leaving – instead he just stood there and told me that if I loved David I should go for it – and that he wished us well. Then I got the call from Peter – Mom was here – and Elliot just – he dropped everything and got a helicopter to fly me here at midnight, he stayed with me when I asked him to – he told me he'd be hurt if I left, but he'd always be there if I needed a friend. I don't know what to do. I think I really love this guy – only I think I blew it when I broke up with him."

Bruce – though he believed that he had a reasonable grasp of how Amy Gray's mind worked – was at a loss. Fortunately a man who could only be Elliot Burch came into the waiting room, halting their conversation; Burch was tall, good looking, wearing a rumpled shirt and loosened tie (and expensive ones at that), with the pants that matched the jacket thrown over Judge Gray's shoulders – and he carried two cups of coffee.

Amy made the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you, however regretful the circumstances," Elliot shook Bruce's hand.

"Likewise – thanks for calling this morning."

"I wanted Amy to sleep as long as she could," Elliot glanced in her direction, "It was a long night."

"Excuse me – Ms. Gray?" A nurse asked.

"Oh god – yes?"

"Your mother is in recovery – she's fine – but the doctor would like to talk to you and your brothers –?"

"Vincent to the cafeteria," Amy told her.

"I ran into him," said Elliot. "He should be back any minute – would you like me to go find Peter?"

"I – I'm not sure –"

Elliot put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't mind. Honestly, I may stay up there for a few minutes – I may not be a religious man – but chapels offer a certain sanctuary." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before you're through with the doctor."

-

Peter looked up from his silent prayer as Elliot Burch came in. He was surprised to see Burch cross himself as he entered. "I never figured you for a religious man."

"I was raised Catholic," Elliot shrugged. "I don't practice – but I believe in angels. Your mother is out of surgery – the doctor wants to see you – Amy and Vincent are in the waiting room."

"Thank you," said Peter.

Elliot smiled – that was the most civil that Amy's elder brother had sounded yet…he settled down into a pew and gazed around. It was a multi denomination facility – but there was a prominent image of St. Vincent displayed. Elliot gazed up at the saint and smiled – he thought of Kate. It was near this time of year that she'd died – he knew that Fin observed the day with her every year. Maybe this year he'd ask if he might join them at her grave. He owed her his life – he owed Vincent too – and Cathy. Her willingness to believe in him had given him the ability to believe in himself. " _'I met a traveler from an antique land, who said – Two vast and trunkless legs of stone stand in the desert...Near them, on the sand, half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose frown, and wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command, tell that its sculptor well those passions read, which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things, the hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed; and on the pedestal, these words appear: My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings, Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair! Nothing beside remains. Round the decay of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare the lone and level sands stretch far away.'_ "

"Percy Shelly."

Elliot jumped – "Mr. Van Axel. I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"I came up – to pray. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No – not at all. I suppose that must have sounded like a strange prayer."

"It didn't really sound like prayer at all."

"More – meditation, I guess."

"A reminder of – what the way human machinations crumble in the face of time and God?"

"A reminder that ego is not anything to be proud of. The things that last are not the buildings, the great stone monuments – the things that last are the intangibles. Even the Egyptians, arguably the greatest monument builders of all time, believed that if a man's name wasn't remembered, his soul vanished forever. I'm pretty sure they placed some value on being remembered for good deeds," he added with a smile. "I could build the greatest monuments in the world – but without the love of my family – it wouldn't mean a thing. I think that's part of what Shelly was trying to say – beware you own ego. Keep the important things in mind."

Bruce smiled a little – Burch wasn't like the other men Judge Gray had dated, that much was certain. They sat for a while, each in quiet contemplation – Bruce prayed. He wasn't sure what Burch was doing – probably meditating. Chapels were a good place for that too – and Bruce got the sense that Elliot Burch was a good example of the expression 'still waters run deep.' He found the other man's presence – comfortable. Nothing about him being there grated – nothing about _him_ grated. And unlike both David and Stu Collins, Burch seemed completely comfortable in his own skin – as if he'd come to terms with himself a long time ago and accepted what he saw in the mirror every morning – he also seemed to look at the world around him without passing judgment.

Bruce was used to being seen only as the words men used to label him. Black. Man. Father. Accomplished (some times 'sell out' came to the mind and lips of others in a down right insult of the way he'd chosen to live his life.) He got the feeling – the way Burch had looked at him when they first met, the way he'd shaken hands – that Burch saw right past the labels, or perhaps he was totally blind to them. That was a rare thing in the world today…Burch had what Bruce's father would have called an 'honest handshake' – another rarity in the world…

At length, Elliot excused himself, quietly – he could see why Amy liked Bruce so much. He seemed like a good man in a world where good men were few and far between. Bruce Van Axel seemed to honestly care about both Amy and her mother – and her family, as nutty as they were.

Bruce nodded to him – and returned to his quiet communion.

-

Amy was just coming back into the waiting room when Elliot got off the elevator. She looked stricken. "Amy?"

"Tubes – and wires – and – they have her on a breather – they said it's just temporary – that things are going to be touch and go for a few hours more," she collapsed into his arms, feeling safe and warm there. Through out all of this – he'd been there.

Elliot held her, wishing that he could shelter her from every pain in the world. "You need to eat," he said at last. "And you should see Lauren – let her know what's going on."

"I was going to call –"

"She should see you – come on – I'll call for a car to pick us up."

"I shouldn't leave."

"You have to eat," Elliot said again, gently – firmly. "You didn't eat dinner last night."

"How do you know?"

"You were upset with me – about me – you didn't eat."

"I didn't – but how did you know?" She looked up at him, sniffling.

Elliot wiped the tears from her face, "Because when Cathy or Diana – or any of my other close female friends is upset – especially when it has to do with a man – they don't eat – or if they do, it's cookie dough and ice cream."

Amy laughed, "I ate a whole tube of cookie dough before I got in my car to come find you."

"See."

"Well – I ate."

"That's not food."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I told you – I'd help anyone – but maybe not this much," Elliot admitted. "Part of it is because I do love you – part of it is because I meant it when I said I'd always be your friend. And maybe a part of me hopes that maybe – maybe you'll be able to forgive my past if I stick around for a little while and let you get to know the man I am today. But even if that doesn't happen – I'm glad I was able to be here when you needed me," he smiled, "And that's just part of loving you."

"Is this the real you or some show?"

"If it's a show, at least it's a good one – no," he said, more seriously. "This is the real me. I will never lie to you. I will always listen – I will always be here. I want you in my life – I'll take what you're willing to give me and be grateful for whatever part you allow me to play in your life. I don't walk out on friends. I'd be a liar if I tried to tell you that I was giving up hope of something more – but I can live with friends. Shh," he said as she tried to speak. "This isn't the time to say anything – or to make any decisions. Your emotions are jumbled – you've had a harrowing night – and no real food," he teased. "You can let me know what you're willing to give me by just giving it. I will warn you, though – you asked me to be here. I'm here until your mother goes home – or until you tell me to go away again."

"I don't know that I want to tell you to go away."

"I'm sure you'll get sick me sooner or later," Elliot said. He dialed his own car service for a reference – fifteen minutes later they were picked up – they picked up Lauren. He made Amy shower – and took them to breakfast – which was really lunch by then. By the time they were back at the hospital, Maxine was off the breather, but she was still in and out of consciousness most of the day…until she decided to check herself out and go home…

"Let her be," Elliot said to Amy.

She turned her ire on him – then changed her mind.

"She'll be ok," he said. "Just give her time."

"How can you be so calm?"  
"Because I know how I felt when I had my heart attack. And I know how I felt any number of other times I was in a hospital."

"But – she just had surgery – she needs care – she needs to be looked after."

"And she has three wonderful, loving children who will be there for her."

"Peter is livid."

"So he is," Elliot observed – the eldest Gray was half way out the door and could still be heard into the waiting room. "He'll be fine too. I hope."

Amy laughed – through out the entire ordeal, Elliot had been the one person to really be able to make her laugh. "I should go home with them – and – you should go home too."

"Would it be all right if I called you sometime?"

"I hope you do," Amy leaned up and kissed his cheek – then – she kissed his lips, warmly. Passionately. "That wasn't a kiss good bye," she whispered at last. "At least not – good bye, good bye – just – good bye, for now."

-

Leland cemetery lay in the heart of one of the worst neighbourhoods – it's crumbling walls stood nearly twelve feet tall. The rusted out gates were chained – but lay hanging askew on their hinges, making it easy to trespass. Despite this, few people came here. The kids said it was haunted – even most adults avoided it, preferring to cross the street rather than walk directly past. But, once a year, one man came – just as he had once come every month – to visit a particular grave. Fin made his way along the worn cobblestone path – it was overgrown – the whole place was overgrown – Joe had once remarked that it was like stepping onto the set of a horror flick. He was right.

Fin looked up – a man stood by a tree, waiting – he recognized the silhouette. "Funny place for you to end up – helluva walk from your place."

"Would you mind if I – joined you? I brought scotch," Elliot held up the bottle.

Fin laughed, "I think Kate would be like that."

"And you?"

Fin shrugged, "You brought scotch – who am I to complain?" Fin led the rest of the way. Two graves sat near an old mausoleum – large trees grew near by. It was impossible to tell that sixteen years ago one of the graves had been "vandalized" by unknown perpetrators. A large black bird dropped from the sky onto a low hanging branch over the graves. Kate and Andy Zito.

"Elliot?" Kate asked.

"Hope you don't mined."

She smiled, "I'm happy to see you." She wore a long black leather trench coat, high black leather boots and a short black velvet dress. Her long dark hair was done up nicely; her face was a visage typical of the 'Goth' scene. She stopped in front of the two men – accepting the pink rose from Fin with a smile. Every month, faithfully, he had visited her. Twelve months. Twelve roses. And now – every year they met. She walked over to Andy's grave – the pain – the anger – fury – it filled her up until she wanted to scream – but when she spoke, her voice was barley a whisper. "I hate you." She stared at the cold stone for a long time – there was no answer. No hint that he might be listening. Eventually, she sat down, "I saw your son today – from afar. I won't watch over him for you – if you want that, you'll have to come back and do it yourself. But he seemed ok."

Kate cradled the rose against her breast – the one person who had given her flowers was, at the time, a total stranger. She looked up to Fin now – and to Elliot. She took the scotch the latter offered and downed a mouthful. "Damn –that's good stuff."

Elliot laughed – he and Fin sat – they passed the bottle around. Elliot was glad he'd come…the crow landed on his shoulder, demanding his share from the bottle…Fin had said the bird 'talked' to him once and that it was weird – and he wasn't kidding…by the time they'd finished the bottle, Elliot was glad he knew how to navigate the subway system. He'd brought a pretty big bottle…

-

"Amy?" Elliot asked – she was asleep in her car, across from his building. It was four in the morning.

"Hi – where have you been – you smell – like – scotch?"

"What are you doing here? Your mother?"

"Ma's fine – I came by to surprise you – only you weren't here – and weren't at your office – so I figured I'd wait."

"Come on – it's freezing out here," he opened the door – she was wrapped in a blanket. The scotch had numbed him to the cold – but he knew that his toes were turning into ice cubes – she must be frozen through by now.

"I'm fine – ok, I'm not quite sure I can feel my feet. Where have you been?" He was covered in leaves and water, like he'd been sitting in the snow.

"I – hope you won't take it the wrong way if I tell you I had a date with an angel."

Groggily, Amy followed him – some part of her said she should be mad – but – he hadn't expected her. "You never called."

"I thought you needed some time – to sort your feelings out. I didn't want you to feel pressured." He nodded to his bemused looking doorman. Of course the elderly gentleman was far too polite to actually say anything about the sight that Elliot realized he and Amy must be.

"I picked up the phone to call David half a dozen times today," Amy admitted. "I got as far as the first three numbers once. Lauren said it was probably all my fault you won't call, by the way," she allowed him to guide her into the elevator. "She really likes you."

"I really like her too – you did a great job raising her," Elliot inserted his key and pushed the button for his floor.

"Some days I wonder. She said she wants to move in with her father."

"When?"

"A couple weeks ago. Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you," he said again.

"Peter and Jillian are talking about reconciling – and Vincent told me that Carol didn't leave him, he left her. He couldn't deal – she has cancer. He couldn't deal – I wanted to tell him that he was a real jerk – but – I guess he's still my brother and I love him."

Elliot led her down the hall – there were only two apartments per floor. His place had twelve foot ceilings, a fire place and three bedrooms besides the 'master suite.' Given the rest of the security, he rarely locked his door. "I'm glad about Peter and Jillian," he told her. "How's your mother?"

"She's started taking yoga classes and meditating – I think she'll be fine. Wow. So this is how the ridiculously rich live."

He laughed, "Can get you some tea – cocoa maybe?"

"You make cocoa?"

"I make cocoa," he peeled off his own coat and took hers as well. "Come on – I'll get a fire going and you can warm up." He guided her to the large leather sofa, in front of the fireplace – the fireplace was gas. In the flip of a switch, he had a warm blaze crackling merrily behind the protective glass screen.

Amy looked around – the sofa she was sitting on practically swallowed her up, it was just that soft. Everything around her seemed to be mahogany and marble – masculine colours, hunter green, burgundy, deep russet brown – natural wood. Glass and highly polished brass gleamed. Elliot threw a quilt over her lap. It seemed utterly out of place. Subtle shades of gold and brown, soft greens – the stitching was amazing. "Who made this?" she called over her shoulder – he was in the kitchen making cocoa. Did rich guys really drink cocoa?

"Her name is Mary," Elliot said, a few moments later when he returned with two mugs of steamy, frothy hot chocolate. "She gave me this so I'd have a piece of home, here."

"Home?"

"Home is where the heart is," Elliot shrugged. "I wish I'd know you were coming – I would have been home hours ago."

"I probably shouldn't have waited in the cold – I just needed to see you. I figured if you didn't show up by dawn, I'd go back to your office – and if you weren't there – then I'd take it as sign."

"A sign?"

"That I was wrong."

"About?"

"Would you tell me about this angel first?"

He smiled, "It's – difficult to explain. Sixteen years ago yesterday, she died. This is the first year I've visited her grave – Fin goes every year."

"Who was she?"

"A fourteen year old girl named Kate Zito. Her brother got into a bad scene – he stole money from his 'boss' – and his boss's boss came to collect. Andy knew he was coming and took off, leaving Kate home alone – so Gabriel took out his anger at Andy on her."

"Gabriel – the one – he almost killed you – tried to kill Catherine - right?"

Elliot nodded. "Fin was in the narcotics unit at the time – he got called into the investigation of Kate's murder because Andy had been running drugs for Gabriel – one thing led to another and that's how Fin and I met. That's why I believe that all things happen for a reason, even the bad things."

"So – you were – at a cemetery? At four o'clock in the morning?"

Elliot nodded. "Fin used to go to her grave every month – it's part of why his wife left him, I think. But if that hadn't happened, he wouldn't be with Diana today. Now he goes every year – he's the only person to ever leave Kate flowers."

"That's so sad. What about the brother?"

"He was accused of killing her – and was killed in prison."

"But – you just said –"

"Gabriel was a powerful man. A dangerous – evil man." Elliot gazed into the fire for a long while. That year, a whole new world had been opened up for him – a world of possibilities. And of hope. Even the bad things happen for a reason…

Amy saw in him then – such pain – it wasn't like he'd ever hidden it – but he was so open to her now – so trusting. It was as if his soul lay open before her, unprotected (which could be, at least in part, due to the scotch). She could see that he'd gone through hell and back – it was in the lines of his face – the distant look in his eye. The slight moisture gathering there – she felt it in his soul…she'd never felt as if anyone was so open to her as Elliot was, right now… "I'm sorry – it sounds like it was – a really hard time for everyone."

"It was a bad year – but it was the year that Jake was born," he shrugged. "It was the year I met Vincent – it was the year I met Fin and the year Joe and I got to know one another and become friends. It was the year I found out what kind of man I really am. It was only in the darkness that I was able to discover myself." _Even the darkness is nothing, so long as we share the light… _Elliot thought. It was almost Christmas, Catherine and Vincent's anniversary – Jake's birthday had just passed – Caroline's was next week. Soon Winterfest would be upon them – it never ceased to amaze him how a community he had nearly destroyed with his arrogance had turned around and welcomed him with such wholehearted warmth and love…Elliot touched the edge of the quilt – every stitch done by hand 'the proper way', Mary had said to him. He found Amy's hand on his and he held it, gently – too afraid to hope – but too happy in the moment to be disheartened by what tomorrow might bring.

"You are – the most profound – wonderful – generous – brave – kind man I've ever known, Elliot. And I feel like two weeks ago I made a really, really big mistake. I let my judgment be swayed by fear – and by my ex-husband, whose words really just played on my fear. I amso afraid of making another mistake – at least where relationships are concerned. I think that I was looking for any reason not be with you – because I've never fallen this hard, this fast – and I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt – but even more, I'm scared of loosing you."

"I'll always be here for you," he pulled her close. "I told you that. I meant it," Elliot kissed the top of her head – just feeling her warmth – it was enough. He'd spent the last two weeks sorting out his own feelings – and even though he kept telling himself that he was happy to just be friends, his heart had skipped a beat or two when he saw her sleeping in her car, waiting for him.

"I know – and I believe you. But – I keep feeling like things will never be what they were – and I want that back. I'll do whatever you want me to if I can just have back what we had. I'm here – I'm ready to jump through hoops, to beg – to crawl."

"I'd never ask you to beg – or crawl or jump through hoops, Amy. I told you that I would take whatever you were willing to give, whenever you were willing to give it."

"But are you willing to forgive me for hurting you?"

"I love you too much not to."

"Please tell me you mean that."

"I mean that," Elliot tilted her chin upwards, so that he could see her eyes. "And I am very glad that you didn't get any further than the first few digits of David's number when you tried to call him today."

"I just – hurt. So much – I was so lonely – so alone. I live in a house with four other people – and Ma's been home from work for two weeks – Vincent barely works part time – Peter – he's there most of the time – and I've felt totally and utterly alone. I can't explain it – I just wanted something to fill the void – I wanted you. But I was afraid – so I tried to call David – but I don't love him. I don't want to be with him – I want to be with you. I love you. And I feel silly for feeling that way about someone I barely know."

"I will tell you anything you want to know about me. I will never ask you to go digging for yourself - I'll rehash ever moment of my past if that's what it takes. Visiting Kate tonight – it reminded me of that year – of everything I lost, of the things I almost lost. It reminded me of the courage of children who had nothing to loose by being brave when most of the adults around them had given up all hope. I found my courage then - I discovered that I could be a good man, if I really wanted to - that I could embrace the impossible and make it real. And that virtue is it's own reward - I'm grateful for the hard lessons - and for the friends who taught me that through love all things really are possible. And I'm grateful for the angel whose life was take too soon..." his gaze drifted into the fire again. Kate. Fourteen. Fourteen and yet nearly thirty - he wondered if she would ever find peace - or had she found it already, here, in New York...

"I – I think I'd like to meet this angel of yours," Amy said. "I know she's long gone – but – it seems as if – she impacted your life pretty heavily."

Elliot laughed, "You have no idea," he put his arms around her, wondering how he was going to explain _this_… "Maybe some time when you're wearing more sensible shoes," he told her. "Leland cemetery – isn't the best tended place in the city."

"Can I at least ask why – or how – she had such an impact?"

Elliot shrugged, "She saved my life. Shh – it's late," he said, as she started to ask more. "I have more than enough room – and I'd feel much better if you stayed over."

"Thanks. How many bedrooms do you have in this place, anyway?"

"Come on, I'll give you the ten cent tour."

"I'd think it would cost more than that," she teased him.

Elliot laughed, "I offer a friends and family discount."


	7. part seven

Amy woke to the smell of coffee and the sounds of voices. Reluctantly, she sat up – she'd stayed in a really nice hotel once with Michael – Elliot's guest bed was even softer than that one had been. Amy pulled on the bathrobe that Elliot had lent her from his own closet – and wandered down the long hall towards the main part of the apartment to see who was here.

Diana and Catherine were sitting in the kitchen – Fin, Joe and Elliot were in the living room. Cathy smiled when Amy came into the kitchen, "Good morning – we just made another pot of coffee."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Fin and I just arrived – someone has to drive everywhere," Diana grinned, taking the edge from her sharp remark.

"I got here an hour ago," replied Catherine.

Amy helped herself to a cup of coffee – it was Sunday – the clock indicated that it was almost noon. "I had no idea I'd slept so long. I guess Elliot told you about my turning up on his doorstep last night." She joined the women at the counter. They both seemed – happy – to see her. Welcoming.

Elliot walked into the kitchen, "Good morning," he kissed the top of her head. "I hope you slept all right."

"I don't think I've slept that long in – I don't know how long. What's the special occasion?"

"Usual Sunday routine," Joe Maxwell came into the kitchen and introduced himself. "So you're the judge we've been hearing all about."

Amy blushed.

Joe laughed – it was a good natured laugh. Usually their Sunday mornings were at Catherine and Vincent's – but usually Elliot didn't have overnight company.

"Your husband isn't here?" Amy asked Catherine.

"He's home – our youngest has a touch of the flu," Cathy lied with ease. It was the standard excuse.

"I hope – he –she?"

"She, Jayne," Catherine smiled. "She'll be fine – it's just that time of year."

"I know – Lauren used to come home with a bug every year right about this time – just in time for the holidays."

"So Elliot tells us you might be joining us for New Years," Joe asked.

"I haven't actually had the chance to ask," Elliot shot him a look – accompanied by a smile.

"New Years?" asked Amy.

"I do a big party every year," Elliot said. "Sort of like that charity thing I dragged you to a couple weeks ago. If you think you can survive another one so soon, I'd love it if you could make it."

"I don't see why not – I just have to make sure I have someone to watch Lauren," she said.

"I might be able to help you there," Catherine mused, "My eldest, Jake, is technically old enough to go, but decided he didn't 'feel like' hanging out with all his grown up friends this year. Most of the 'kids' are going to a party at another friend's house – there'll be plenty of adult supervision, just a different set of adults," she smiled. Jake was going through a 'thing' lately. She didn't know what it was, just that he was determined to be as difficult as possible. "And lots of children – I'm sure if Lauren wants to go, Claudia will too. They seem to have hit it off really well."

"Can I meet these other adults?" Amy queried.

"Absolutely," Catherine smiled. "Are you free for dinner any nights this week?"

"Lauren has a half day at school, Wednesday – I should be able to free up that afternoon too so we can drive down."

"I'll call ahead and confirm, but I'm sure Wednesday will be fine," Catherine said. "These are adults I've known since they were Lauren's age and younger."

"Don't remind me!" Joe ran a hand over his mostly silver hair.

-

"Well?" Elliot asked Catherine, after the others had headed off and Amy had headed into the shower.

"I still like her," Catherine told him with a smile. She reached out and took Elliot's hand. "What's important is that _you_ like her."

He shook his head, "No – it's important to me that you like her too – because I really believe that this could be the one. And I couldn't have any woman in my life who you doesn't like – and who doesn't like you. You are one of my dearest and truest friends, Catherine – without you, I don't know where I'd be today. I love you."

"I love you too, Elliot," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And honestly, I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't been there for Vincent when he needed you." She slid her arm into his as they walked to the door – he helped her with her coat.

Elliot marveled at how their friendship had grown. From that first attraction – rejection – and ultimately into something far more precious to him than romance. He loved her – and she him. Deeply. Truly. Honestly.

"See you in the morning," Catherine teased him. "Bright and early."

Elliot laughed, "Early anyway."

-

"Did Cathy leave?"

"She had to get back to Jayne," Elliot smiled – even in cloths she'd slept half the night in, Amy looked beautiful. He pulled her to him and gently touched his lips to hers – her touch was soft, inviting – her mouth yielded eagerly and tasted of mint.

Surrendering to his touch was so darned easy…Amy felt herself give into him – and she felt disappointment when he pulled back. Gazing into his eyes for some clue, she saw only his smile – the same openness she'd seen last night, the same trusting gaze – he was truly not the man she'd spent half the day yesterday reading about on paper. Looking at him now it was hard to believe that he ever was that man.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Amy shook her head, "Just looking," she smiled.

He chuckled softly. "Can I buy you lunch before you head home?"

"You're not going try talking me into staying?"

"I'd love it if you did – but I know you have to work tomorrow – and Lauren has school and you have to be there for her."

"I could stay for a little while."

"You could – and there is nothing I would love more than to spend the afternoon making love with you.  
She blushed – she hadn't thought it was that obvious that that's what she was thinking…

"But you said you wanted things to back to the way they were a couple of weeks ago."

"That doesn't mean they should never go forward."

"No it doesn't – it just means that they shouldn't go forward today. I never want to rush you, Amy – I never want you to feel any kind of pressure," he kissed her forehead. "I love you – and when you're ready to move forward, I'm sure you'll let me know."

"When you tell me you love me – I believe it in a way I've never believed it before," Amy admitted. "It feels like – like you're really going to always be here. It makes me feel – safe."

He held her tight, his own emotions overwhelming him, "I love you so much – and last night when you said you were scared – I'm scared too. I haven't felt like this in a long, long time. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel like this again."

She held him back – the warmth of his body warming hers – safety. Security. Not the same kind of 'safe' she'd felt with David or Stu or even Michael when they'd first started dating. They were the kind of safe she could bring home to the family – the kind of safe that meant they had almost everything in common – except for David and his boat. She almost shuddered at the memory.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't own a boat, do you?"

Elliot looked at her, "A boat?"

"Just – do you?"

"No. Do you want me to?"

"No," she told him, emphatically.

Elliot chuckled, "Than I make a solemn pledge, I will never buy a boat of any shape or size. Although someday there's a sea I'd like to show you."

"Just as long as I don't have to sail on it. Water – I'm not afraid to swim – but – I just don't like being on a boat. It's – uncomfortable."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"Is it?"

"A lot of people don't like being on the water."

"Oh."

"You say that like you're surprised."

"Someone – David – he made this big deal – he made me eat dinner with him on his boat, after I'd told him no, I didn't want to."

"You know, the more you tell me about this David the less I like him."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I want to hear everything you have to say – I want to know everything you want me to about you and your past – and your future," Elliot smiled, just a little shyly. It was too early to really make plans for a future – but he couldn't help but daydream about it – it's all he'd thought about for the last two weeks…what if…what could be…what he might be risking by giving her the time he was sure she needed… "You don't know how many times over the last two weeks I've thought about you – picked up the phone to call," he told her, as much to change the subject as to get it off his chest. He guided her over to the sofa, pulling her gently into his lap.

"So why didn't you?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you'd changed your mind, that you didn't really want me to call you. That you'd gone back to David."

"I wish you'd called."

He shook his head, "You needed time – I wanted you to want to be with me because you wanted to be with me. I don't want to be the rebound guy. And when you say you love me, I believe you too," he added.

"I'm just afraid to be happy. Every time I start to feel comfortable something happens. With David, I wanted a commitment but he didn't. Then he changed his mind and wanted a commitment, but I was happy with the way things were and didn't want to seriously commit to anything. Then we split up over the night I blew him off. I met you – and I couldn't go back to someone I didn't really want a commitment with."

"I guess that makes me a little less of a rebound," he told her.

Amy leaned into his shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of being held by someone who really loved her – someone who took her as she was.

-

"What?" Elliot asked – she'd stopped in front of a store window on their way back from the deli. _Conrad Travel._

"Sorry – it's the poster for Spain. I've always wanted to go there – I bet you've been a million times," she smiled, almost feeling a little silly. He'd probably been everywhere so often he was bored of it all.

"I've been to Spain a few times - mostly just to Madrid," Elliot shrugged. "Did you want to go?"

"Sure."

"Amy, I'm serious."

"Elliot –"

"If you can get a few days free, I'll free up my schedule and we'll go. Just tell me when. As long as it isn't over New Year's," he added with a smile, "It would be really bad if I missed my own party."

"You really are serious. You'd just – drop everything and run off to Spain with me?"

"I'd have to arrange a few things at the office – but sure, why not? I don't think I've taken a vacation in – hmmm – since college. And back then I didn't have the money to go very far. Besides, it'd be nice to get out of New York for a week in the middle of winter and go somewhere warm."

"You're really serious."

"Why won't you believe that?"

"I guess – it's just something Lauren's father and I used to do when we were married – we'd walk by a travel agency and day dream about all the places we were going to go. It was just 'what if' – but it was fun. I – never thought anyone would be willing to make 'what if' real."

"Give me an idea when you want to go – a week or so of notice so I can tie up whatever needs to be tied up at work – and we're out of here."

Unable to quite believe how relaxed he was about the whole thing, Amy just laughed; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Butterflies danced in her stomach – it really was like high school over again – except that he was way cuter, way nicer and – way more real than any of the guys she'd dated in high school…

Elliot grinned, "If I'd realized it was this easy to make you happy, I would have walked you by here two weeks ago," he teased her.

Amy just laughed.

-

"Spain?" Maxine asked.

"You can't be serious," Peter glared. He'd been sour since she walked in the door twenty minutes ago – it was almost eleven p.m., Sunday night.

"Why not?" Amy asked. "We're not talking about flying out tomorrow morning – he'd need some time to arrange things at work – so do I. But I think I'm really going to go," she was still giggling.

"Good for you," Maxine nodded.

"Mom!" Vincent chided. "She barely knows this guy!"

"Oh for Heaven's sake, both of you!" Maxine snapped, "And do not tell me to watch my blood pressure," she gave Peter a particularly dark glower. "Just because both of your marriages are both in a state of utter wreckage is no reason to deny Amy a little happiness! It's about time. Good night." She huffed up the stairs.

Peter and Vincent looked at one another – then at Amy. She shrugged. "I didn't say a word," she said to Vincent.

"Neither did I," Vincent said to Peter – who had recently given him _way_ too much information about the direction of he and Jillian's 'reconciliation'…apparently the only thing she wanted to reconcile was her sex life.

"I'm staying out if it," Amy added, as she headed up the stairs. She phoned Elliot to let him know that she was home safely, her brothers had reacted as predicted – and then she crawled into bed, exhausted and happier than she thought she'd ever been…

-

"Spain?" Lauren asked.

"I know it seems like we're rushing things," Amy told her – she'd waited until it was just the two of them, in the car on the way to school, to break the news. "And we're not talking about going today or tomorrow – just some day."

"Soon?"

"Maybe. Are you mad at me?"

"A little jealous maybe. I like him. I'm talking to Victor again this week. He invited me to a New Year's party."

Amy winced. "I sorta – have a date."

"Than it works out."

"Yeah – but – I'll be in New York."

"So? After the party I can go home. David said he'd drop me off."

"Lauren – I don't know if anyone will be home. Besides, I don't want you on the road with David – or anyone – at Midnight on New Year's Eve."

"Mom – you're worrying too much."

"Well of course I am, I'm a mother. Claudia is going to a party too – Elliot said you could go there and stay the night – if you want. We're supposed to have dinner with the hosts on Wednseday."

"Mother – I like Claudia. But – Victor's my – almost-boyfriend. If you were me, who would you rather be with?"

"I know – but driving around on New Year's Eve? Do you know how many people are killed by drunk drivers that night?"

"Well – David mentioned that I could stay over – oh come on, I'm twelve Mom!" Lauren said to her mother's look. "I'd sleep on the sofa – and David would be there."

"How many other adults – and how many children?"

"A couple of adults – and a bunch of Victor's friends from school. It's a party for kids, Mom, not a party where there are going to happen to be some people my own age. There's a difference you know."

"Can I think about it?" Amy found herself asking.

"Please – I really want to go. You aren't not letting me because of you and David, are you?"

"Our last conversation was a little heated," Amy admitted. "But I guess – you're right, he's a very nice man and he's responsible – I'll call him and – I suppose I don't really see a problem."

-

"You're the last person I expected to hear from," David said, over the phone.

"Tell me about it."

"I saw the social pages. You didn't mention that your Elliot was Elliot Burch."

"His reputation precedes us again," Amy decided that she was just going to have to get used to it.

"And how could I compete with a guy whose net worth is in the billions. I'll say this much – you landed a rich one – so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Look – I didn't call to discuss Elliot – or us. Lauren mentioned that you'd offered up your sofa to her on New Year's. I can either be the good guy and let her go – or be the bad guy and not. I'm trying to be the good guy."

"I'm sorry – I guess I was a little out of line. I'm still reeling from it Amy – I didn't think you'd just – walk out on me that way – I know, I know, this is about the kids. I guess I was trying to be the good guy too, when Victor asked if he could invite Lauren. I know how you feel about driving around on New Year's Eve – she really is welcome to sleep on my sofa. And it really is a kid's party – after – everything – I didn't want to go out and be the only single guy on New Year's Eve – and Victor is almost thirteen – so I figured, what the heck, doing something nice for him would be better than moping around the house and wallowing in self-pity. It might even be fun – some of the other parents are going to help chaperone," he added. "We're going to have a couple of bottles of champagne for midnight – and lots of soda and hot dogs and chips. And Lauren would be the only one staying over."

"I – won't be in the city – but I'll have my cell phone in my purse and I'm not sure that Vincent has any plans – so he should be home if something happens. I'll ask him."

"How about I just invite him to our party – that way you can worry less – and he and I can be single guys together, surrounded by – what is it they're listening to these days – Foo Fighters?"

Amy laughed, "I don't understand that one either. And – thanks, David. I know this has to be hard for you."

"It is. But I'll live – technically, I've lived through worse, right."

"Yeah," Amy felt her throat catch a little – he'd been through hell with his wife's murder… "Well – I should get back to work."

"Yeah – me too – hey – I'm sorry about – the way I acted the other week. I was just – shocked."

"I'm sorry – I probably could have been more tactful."

"It's ok – see you."

"Yeah – see you." Amy hung up and stared at the phone for a while – until Bruce came in to let her know that it time to get back… "Give me five minutes," she said. She dialed Catherine's office to let her know that as it turned out, Lauren had other plans on New Year's after all…

"No problem," Catherine said. "See you soon."

"Yeah – see you soon," Amy smiled. She looked forward to getting to know Catherine – and to finally meeting this Vincent she kept hearing about…

Of course, he wasn't at the party…Jayne was still under the weather, it seemed…

-

Amy and Elliot spent the week of Valentine's Day in Spain; on the flight there, they had an "unfortunately unavoidable eighteen-hour lay over" in Paris – where they visited the Eiffel Tour and Louver, had an amazing dinner at a little café and spent the night in a tiny hotel – where Amy decided to move to that next level...they nearly missed their flight…but managed it just in time, laughing like school children while other passengers stared…

-

"Then we spent two days in Madrid," she told her mother when she got in, "And two days in Barcelona – and then an eight hour lay over in London – I saw the Tower, Big Ben, Windsor Castle – and it ended way too soon!"

Maxine smiled.

Jillian, who had joined them for coffee – as usual – wasn't quite smiling, but wasn't quite frowning either. "So – I guess you're pretty serious with this guy."

"Well, as serious as I can be," Amy wasn't sure where this conversation was going – and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You said before that you loved him."

Amy blushed – there was no denying the butterflies in her stomach. She'd left out a few of the intimate details of the Pairs lay over – but she suspected that both Jillian and her mother knew her well enough by now…Amy drank her coffee.

"I was just wondering if there were any – wedding bells – in your future," Jillian queried.

Amy almost lost it – Jillian had hinted about that – but now she was just asking. "We haven't really planned that far ahead," Amy told her. Which wasn't quite true…

-

"You looked at what?" Bruce asked; he had agreed to meet her for lunch after church – despite having his usual misgivings about socializing too much with his boss. She was his friend – but she would always be his boss first. And he wasn't quite sure how much about the intimate details of his boss's vacation he wanted to hear - even if it was reallygood to see her this happy.

"Engagement rings," Amy repeated. There was no one else she trusted with this - but if she didn't tell someone, she knew she was going to burst! "He didn't get down on one knee or anything – but we were passing by this jewelry shop in Madrid and he started – almost but not quite surreptitiously looking at diamonds. I haven't told anyone else and you have to swear you won't say a word!"

"No problem," he shook his head.

"What?"

"Exactly how well do you know this man?"

"Well enough to know that I love him."

"Well enough to say yes if he asked?"

"I – don't know. But I know I wouldn't say no – besides I don't think he's going to ask. Not soon, anyway – it's just – that he was looking."

"Uh-huh. Which probably means that he's thinking about asking."

"I thought you liked him."

"He seems like a good man. How long did you say he'd been single?"

"He hasn't had anything really long term – and as far as I know, the only woman he's ever considered serious is Cathy."

"My advice – since I know you're soliciting it – is to get to know him better. And get to know his friends better – if you do get married, you're not just marrying the man, you're marrying the entire package. Oh and one more piece of advice," Bruce grinned, "Since I'm on a roll here – don't let your sister in law plan it."

Amy laughed; visions of powder blue brides maids dresses danced through her mind…dresses worn by Jillian's friends because much like her mother, Amy didn't have many female friends… maybe getting to know Cathy and Diana better wasn't such a bad bit of advice after all…


	8. part eight

_I apologize for taking so long to update; I've had a cold that's kicking my butt…I also apologize to those reading_ Only Time_; all my efforts have been on trying to wrap up _Breathless_, because I know exactly where I want it to end…_

_I'd like to take a moment to givethe addressto Edward Albert's web page, particularly for those unfamiliar with Beauty and the Beast – Mr. Albert is the very talented actor who played Elliot Burch (and darn it if he hasn't aged gracefully!) __Cut, paste and **remove spaces** toget to his page. _

___http:www. avrilbowles. freeserve. co.uk / welcome. html_

___- _

Michael sat in his office – he'd been distracted all day. He pulled the photos Dobson had delivered yesterday out of his desk and started flipping through them for the hundredth time. Then he asked his secretary to clear the rest of his afternoon. If he left now, he could catch Amy before she left for the day. He didn't want to do this in front of Lauren – or even Maxine, although he'd hoped that she would talk some sense into her daughter. But it seemed as if she liked Burch too…Michael had to give the guy credit, he'd kept the wool pulled over their eyes for almost four months now – and even if Amy was naive, it was really hard to pull one over on Maxine Gray.

-

Amy was just putting on her coat when Michael walked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first – I almost did about a dozen times on my way out here."

Amy set down her coat and brief case; she watched her ex husband, pensively. He looked – upset. Really upset. "What's wrong?"

"The private investigator I hired –"

"What? Michael – it was childish once, I don't know what to call it a second time! What the hell do you think you have to gain – Lauren is old enough to make up her own mind which of us she wants to live with – and we just went through this!" Lauren wanted to spend more time with her father – so – she did. It hurt – but Lauren was old enough to make up her own mind…God, where had the last thirteen years gone?

"I knew you'd be angry – that's why I didn't call." Michael sat down in the chair across from her desk.

Amy didn't sit. She just glared down at him.

"Look – most of the stuff my guy shot was pretty routine – not nearly as interesting as you and that Collins guy skinny dipping," he tried to make light of it. It wasn't working. "Amy – just – look at these. Please."

With an angry sigh, she took the small stack of black and whites from her ex – the same ex who had hired a private investigator to get ammunition in the custody battle over Lauren. The same ex who had filled her side of the bed before it even had a chance to get cold after the separation…

The photos were mostly grainy, over sized prints. Of course, the subject matter was Elliot Burch. In the first, he stood in jeans and an over coat – it looked like the waterfront – there were boxes stacked up around him and a few men standing around, also wearing over coats. "What exactly am I looking at?" Amy wanted to know.

"That was taken at midnight – look at how dark it is – no one receives merchandise in the middle of the night, Amy. Look – there's more." He pointed. Obligingly, she flipped through the dock sequence. "Burch went to one of his construction sites in the middle of the night – by himself – loaded a bunch of equipment into the back of a truck and drove off with it. There's a couple of him meeting with women, too."

"That's Diana Bennett, she's a friend of his," Amy recognized the woman immediately.

"But a meeting on a roof top in the middle of the night?" Michael asked. "And who's that?"

"It's – I don't know," Amy started to hand them back to him. It was ridiculous was what it was. How many times had she been on Diana's rooftop looking at the stars through her telescope, an activity best done in the middle of the night… "You're not going to convince me that Elliot is some kind of nefarious character with any of these, Michael. I don't know why you just can't accept the fact that I'm finally, really, happy."

"That's just it, I want you to be happy – I know you don't believe that, but it's true. I hate to have to do this to you – Amy, keep looking. Please."

With a resigned sigh, Amy looked at the next picture – it was Elliot, dressed like he'd been at work all day and into the night (which was typical) – and a girl of about fourteen dressed – well… barely dressed. Black bustier, black leather mini skirt, thigh high boots – no coat. They were standing in an alley; it was dark and hard to see much. "It still doesn't mean anything." From the angle, it was hard to tell that it was even Elliot – except that she'd know him anywhere. Despite her bravado, Amy felt a stab of pain lancing through her – the girl was hardly older than Lauren and obviously a prostitute. No one else dressed like that when the rest of the world was wearing coats against the cold. As her knees gave way, Amy found herself sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Even when they walk into an apartment together?" Michael flipped to the next picture for her; Amy had gone pale. "According to my guy, Burch came out two hours later – and he managed to get a few shots of the two of them through the curtains. You can keep them," he added when she tried to hand the photos back to him – she was shaking – he knew that look. It was taking every ounce of willpower Amy had not to break down into tears in front of him – she wouldn't want him to see her cry. "I'm sorry," Michael took her hand – she didn't even pull away. He would have rather been showing her pictures of Burch caught at something illegal than to have to show her these – but this was the only thing that would convince her. And it wasn't as if a fourteen year old prostitute wasn't illegal… but Michael would have rather not had to hurt his ex like this. Despite everything she thought about him – and all the horrible things they'd done to each other – he still cared. "I was never planning on using this like I tried to use the stuff like you and Stu Collins in the pool – and I'm sorry about that, I really am. I was hurt and I acted like a jerk. I really am only thinking of you and Lauren, Amy," he got up.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Amy –"

"Please – just go." As soon asMichael closed the door behind him, Amy got up, locked it and cried for a good long while. She cried until there were no more tears to cry… Then she looked at the photos… they were grainy. It was dark. They'd been taken from a distance – some through the slots of blinds – it was hard to make out exactly what the two people were doing on the bed together – all she could really see where their heads – blankets… it might not even be Elliot. It could be someone who looked like him, in a coat like his… Someone holding a fourteen year old prostitute in an almost tender embrace – brushing a strand of long dark hair from her face – someone kissing her (it was impossible to tell from the angle if it was on the lips or cheek, but Amy's stomach churned anyway)… The way he held her as they lay curled up in bed, like lovers…she could imagine what had happened between the kiss and the curling up…

Amy got in her car and headed towards home, with a hot bath and a bottle of wine on her mind – less than two miles from the courthouse, she turned around and headed to New York.

-

Elliot looked up when his office door opened – he smiled – for half a second. Amy looked as if she'd cried the whole way here – here eyes were beginning to swell and her face was red. He took about five steps towards her before realizing by her posture that he was the reason for the tears. "Tell me," he said, stopping much further from her than he would have liked. He wanted to throw his arms around her and make it all right - but he suspected that throwing his arms around her wouldn't help at all right now.

"I'm not going to try and figure out any of the rest of it. I just want to know who _she_ is."

Elliot took the photo from Amy's outstretched hand. She was shaking. He looked at it – and closed his eyes. Fury – frustration – anger at himself for causing Amy more pain, even if it wasn't at all what she thought it was – there was no way for him to prove that… he was even more angry that he'd allowed someone to tail him. He should know better… Elliot walked over to the sideboard and poured himself a drink. He stared at it for a moment before turning back to face the woman heloved more than life itself– and he wondered if he might really loose her this time.

Amy watched him – he looked like – like a guy caught cheating. He wasn't even having the decency to _try_ denying it…"So – have you ever taken her to Niagara?" Amy wanted to know – they'd started talking about what to do over the long Easter weekend and Elliot had been the one to suggest being totally cheesy and driving up to the Falls.

"No."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Amy broke it: "Don't you have _anything_ to say?"

"Do you love me, Amy?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"It's the kind of question a man asks when he wants – _needs_ to know."

"I love you Elliot. I love you so much it scares me."

"Will you trust me?"

"I – want to say yes. But you were in her apartment for two hours – and I'll be anything she's not even sixteen! That's statutory rape, I don't care how experienced she is – she's not old enough to consent to sex with you or anyone else!"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no – yes and no?" Amy felt her insides twisting up again as the tears began to flow – it hurt to cry, physically hurt. Why didn't he at least try to deny that it was him! She didn't want to believe that it was him – she might be able to believe it wasn't him if he said that it wasn't him – the photos weren't the best, it could be some other guy…he stepped towards her. She backed away. This girl – if he liked kids…what did he see when he looked at Lauren… how could she have not seen it – she couldn't believe that he looked at Lauren _that_ way, not the way he treated her – she could barely believe that this was really happening… the man in the photos couldn't be Elliot – not her Elliot…this was some monster into little girls – this wasn't the man who treated Lauren like a little lady – this wasn't the man that Lauren adored – this wasn't the man that _she _loved…it just couldn't be! "Tell me it isn't you, Elliot. Just – lie to me and tell me it isn't you."

"I can't lie."

"Please – I need you to lie to me."

"That is me in those pictures."

"Damn it," she felt herself crumbling inside…why wouldn't he just lie to her!

"Amy – that is me. But it isn't what you think. I'm begging you to believe that."

"Then what is it?"

"She's – someone very dear – someone who needed me that night."

"I can see that."

"I don't think you can – it isn't what you think it is. I am begging you to trust me enough to believe that. Please."

"You kissed her."

"I kissed her cheek."

"You _held_ her."

"She needed to be held."

_"You were in bed together!" _

"I laid next to her," he admitted. Damn it – he wished he could snap the neck of the man who took these. Kate didn't sleep – she didn't eat. And she couldn't even get drunk when everything that she was became so overwhelming that the darkness inside her threatened to overtake her very being. She knew no mortal pleasure – yet she was stuck here, with the body of a child and a soul that was a shattered glass barely held together by the love of a few special people – andsome S.O.B.had taken photos of her in one of her rare moments of true vulnerability when the glass could shatter again with the slightest touch. In those moments, the reality of Kate's existence and the nightmares that had made her what she was became so unbearable,she wanted - needed -to cry. Except she couldn't do that either. When the crow had come to him that evening – conveyed her pain, seeking a friend for her because in those moments, Kate didn't even know how to ask for help for herself – of course Elliot went. He'd do it again. "I held her for almost two hours," he continued, even though it was clearly tearing Amy apart to hear the truth – and that angered him too - more than anything, he hated to see her in pain and know that he was the cause of it - and he hated that she would rather have him lie to her than to hear the truth. "I told you I'd never lie to you – if you don't want to hear the truth, don't ask the questions!" he snapped, ashis anger began to boil out of control.

"She's a child, Elliot, a_ baby_ – she's barely older than Lauren," Amy edged further away – she'd never seen him so angry – she wasn't sure she'd ever seen anyone so angry. He looked ready to kill someone…

Elliot stood where he was, but she kept edging further from him– she was afraid of him and that was like a knife through his very soul... hetook a deep breath, trying to calm down. "She's a lot older than Lauren. She's – so much more and so much less than she appears."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know."

"And you're really scaring me."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm only angry at you because you want me to lie. Mostly I'm angry at the man who took these – he had no right to be there – no right to see her like that."

"I don't want to believe you were – that you could – how could you?"

"I told you – it isn't what you think."

"So tell me what it is."

"I know I'm asking a lot when I ask you to believe me – but I'll never lie to you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone – you are everything to me. Do you honestly believe that I'd hurt you – that I'd throw away what we have – to sleep with – with what I know you think she is?" Prostitute – he couldn't even say the word, not in the same sentence with Kate's name.

"Please just tell me you don't look at Lauren the way you look – the way –Elliot – please tell me that you don't think of my daughter – as – anyone who could – please?"

"Oh God, Amy – you don't really think that I could – Amy, no. Never. Please believe that. I know I treat Lauren like a young adult – but she's a child – she's _your _child. I love you – and I adore her – but – no,_ never_, never like that."

She nodded, slowly, gathering her wits. He said he wouldn't lie – the fact that he wasn't even_ trying_ to deny that he had been there, with this girl, supported that, even it it was hard to bare. "So tell me what – why – tell me why you were with this girl."

"She needed me – needed to feel the warmth of another's touch – needed to know love – the kind of love that is denied her because of the way her innocence was stolen, a long, long time ago. Amy – listen, please – just listen and hear the words – _all_ the words. She_ is_ a child – and yet I know that she's a woman. She is terrible and beautiful and fragile and fierce. And she saved my life. Any time she needs an anchor or the warmth of another's touch – I will _always_ be there for her. Always."

"I don't understand."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just – I can't give you a better explanation. Not now."

"Why?"

"Those aren't very sensible shoes," he tried to smile.

"What?"

"Amy – there are secrets that I keep and most of them aren't mine to give away. I have good reasons to keep them – and someday I want to be able to share everything with you – but not now. I love you and I need you to trust me. Please – _please_."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"We did not – _we do not, ever_ – have sex," he told her. "I can't help but see her as a child – even knowing better, her body is a child's body – and I have never touched a child's body in that way."

"So what _did _you do?"

"We laid together and I held her. I never took off my cloths – and neither did she. No – that's nottrue. I talked her into taking a long hot bath – and I stood outside the bathroom door and talked to her."

"What did you talk about?"

"You, mostly. I told her about Spain – and about our plans for Easter. We laughed a little about religion and politics. She asked me when I was going to get around to asking you to marry me," he smiled. This time when he reached for her, Amy didn't back away. "And she does want to meet you."

Amy searched his face for some answer –she saw pain in his eyes – it was the ghost of some old pain, an old wound healed over, but not quite properly. It was like the night she surprised him, when he'd been at the cemetery… when he'd talked about the girl buried there – an angel, he'd called her, though he'd never quite explained what that meant. And he'd something about sensible shoes…"You said she saved your life. What happened?"

Elliot guided Amy over to the sofa, on the wall opposite his desk. "She took a bullet meant for me – a couple of them, actually."

"Oh my God – but – she's just a kid."

"Yes and no. There are days when she's so fragile it's painful to look into her eyes – and there are other days when she's – well, wiser than most people would expect." And there are times, he thought, when those eyes could scare the piss out of man because in them lay the fury of Hell itself… And yet even in all the fury, he knew that there was a deep and immeasurable pain, the pain of childhood stolen away long before its time – the pain of a brutal murder – and that made her vulnerable…

"But who is she?"

"That's what I need you to trust me on. There is so much that I want to show you – so much that I want to tell you. There are worlds within worlds, Amy, places we can only dream about in faerie tales. But I have other people to think about – and three and half months is too soon to show you everything. Will you trust me enough to believe that?"

Slowly, she nodded – the tone of his voice – the look on his face – whatever he was hiding it was truly both terrible and beautiful – she was sure that while it was a heavy burden that it was also a comfort somehow – a happiness in his life. Amy sat for a moment, not holding him, but not pulling away either. "Would you – tell me one more thing?"

"If I can."

She showed him the other photos. "I won't ask what you were doing or why – just tell me if it was illegal. And, please, tell me the truth no matter what the answer is – just tell me the truth."

"It was not illegal, Amy. Irregular maybe – but not at all illegal." Supplies he'd picked up from another Helper at the docks – wouldn't someone be shocked to see second hand sweaters and children's toys in those boxes… equipment from one of his sites, to help with a small cave in – thankfully no one had been injured, but the Great Hall would be inaccessible unless it was cleared – and more supplies, to make some of the older passages more safe so there wouldn't be any more cave ins.

"If you say it wasn't illegal, than I believe you. And if you tell me that all you did was comfort this girl, whoever she is – I'll believe you, Elliot. I trust you. But you have to trust me too – you have to promise that some day you'll tell me everything you're not telling me now."

"I will – you have my word. And I guess this a good time to tell you something – something I probably should have admitted to before."

"What?" she couldn't help feeling pensive.

"I'm not ashamed of where I came from. But – when I said I grew up poor – I grew up _poor_. And I grew up with a different name. I don't know if you dug that far or not when you went looking for yourself."

Amy shook her head, "I only got as far as the late eighties – pretty much 'suspected of murder' was about as far as I had to get to loose it."

He chuckled softly, "I suppose that would be damning enough for most people to pass judgment without needing to venture back any further."

"Elliot – I didn't mean it that way. I believe everything you said about that. And after getting to know Cathy and Diana – you're right, they wouldn't be friends with you if you'd – done any of the things you were accused of back then. When did you change your name?"

"I was barely over nineteen. Stosh isn't very American sounding – and I thought I needed to sound more like an American if I was going to be successful."

"Stosh – Polish?"

He nodded, "It happened so long ago – two lifetimes ago. I hardly ever think about that person I used to be. I think he might have been happy if he hadn't been so ambitious – he certainly never would have set foot in an office like this one. Unless it was to clean it – my father was a janitor. After I changed my name, he disowned me – said I was dead to him. He died a few years ago – no one at the funeral even knew who I was, except that they'd seen my picture in the papers."

Amy opened her mouth to say something – but she didn't know what to say.

"We never reconciled – I don't know if he would have or not. I was too afraid – and maybe a part of me didn't want to go back that far – Cathy came with me to the funeral. I wrote a letter to my father after that – I guess it helped – but I'll never know if he forgave me or not. Knowing him, he probably didn't – he forgot all about ever having a son." Elliot shook his head.

"I wish – there was something I could say. I – can't imagine being that angry with Lauren – or Mom. We fight sometimes – and I was so mad at her for doing some of the thing she did before her heart attack – the way she brought it on herself – but – I can't imagine what it would be like to not have her around. To have never had her around."

"It wasn't hard – I was so angry for so long – and so self absorbed – I didn't notice that something was missing."

"But you still went to his funeral."

"I guess – I wanted to know if anyone knew he had a son. I wanted to – see him one last time, to say good bye," he was barely aware of the tears. "I hated him – but I loved him too."

Amy put her arms around Elliot and pulled in close – he held her for a long, long time… "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he whispered after a while.

"Don't be – I know it's impossible to cram a whole life into four months. Hopefully, I have a very long time to get to know everything about you."

Elliot kissed the top of her head, "I promise you that you do."

-

Elliot walked Amy to her car, just a couple of blocks from his building. "Are you sure you'll be ok to drive home?"

"Yeah – I'm sure. And – I'm sorry. I – should have trusted you enough to have asked before I jumped to the – conclusions I jumped too." Inside, Amy was still uneasy… she wanted to believe him – she was afraid to believe...

"No – you had ever reason to be suspicious, Amy. I can see what you saw in those photos – what anyone might have seen. I'm only sorry that she was presented to you in that light. I'm sorry you were hurt bywhat you saw- by me."

"You realize that you haven't called her by name once, don't you?" Amy finally put words to the one last thing that had really been bothering her.

"Sure I have – just not tonight."

"I – don't understand."

"I know. And I know I'm asking a lot of you – your world is logical and ordered and everything falls as it should. Mine – is full of things that few people in this world ever see. I want to show you everything – and when the time is right, I will. You've got my word on that."

"Elliot, I love you so much it scares me – I keep getting the feeling that I should walk away now, because I hate secrets, only I don't know how to do it – I don't know how to leave you – so I have to trust you. I have to find a way to live with the secrets you're keeping and just believe that there's a good reason – and that eventually you'll tell me everything."

"If you walk out on my now, I don't know if anyone could put the pieces of my heart back together again."

"Do you really mean that?"

Gently, Elliot tilted her chin up and touched his lips to hers – she yielded to him easily – he wrapped his arms around her, knowing that it wouldn't make it all, all better – but in time – when the time was right – he would show her the wonders that lay just beneath their feet… "I love you," Elliot whispered when their lips separated, many long moments later.

"And I trust you," she told him, knowing that it was the truth. Every fear melted away in his kiss – in the way he held her – whatever it was, it wasn't what she'd thought – it wasn't what it looked like. It couldn't be…he was not the monster Michael wanted her to believe he was. He was the man she loved – the man she knew, even if she didn't know every last secret, she knew _him._ Amy leaned into Elliot and closed her eyes; even with the city pulsating around them, she could still hear his heart beat – it was louder than any other sound.

"Amy, are you sure you're ok to get home?" Elliot asked – she seemed hardly able to keep her eyes open.

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want to stay over at my place? I'll get you up early and fly you back to Hartford – or we can both play hooky and go to the Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building and eat Coney dogs."

"Elliot, I lived in New York for almost five years – I did those things already," she smiled up at him. His eyes held such – wonder. It was as if he really did look at the world through a child's eyes sometimes – he sought out the things that others overlooked, like the view of the city from the Statue of Liberty or the taste of a real Coney Dog. "Do you really mean it about both playing hooky?"

"I can call Mrs. Miller now and let her know I won't be in tomorrow – she never goes to be before the end of the eleven o'clock news."

Amy yawned – she really was exhausted – and the thought of spending the night in his bed – of waking up next to him to morrow morning… "I guess I can miss one day – the world won't end if I don't go to work, will it?"

"Not at all."

"Will you drive?" Amy held her keys up to him.

"Of course – and remind me to get a pass for you, for the garage under my office building."

She smiled.

Elliot put her into the car – as he was walking back to the drivers' side, a shadow in the alley way caught his attention. "Amy – I'll be right back," he told her.

"What is it?"

"Lock the doors – I won't be long." Elliot waited until the doors were locked – he crossed the street quickly and ducked into the darkness of the alley, hoping that Amy was tired enough to just doze off.

The figure was shrouded in the folds of a black leather cloak – his face was shadowed; his hands were gloved, protection from a curious world – still, a few strands of his thick golden mane hung around his wide shoulders. He was taller than Elliot by several inches and heavier by many pounds of solid muscle. "I was sitting with Catherine when I felt – such sadness – coming from _you_."

Elliot smiled – though their bond would never be as the one Vincent shared with Catherine, they had from time to time sensed one another so strongly it was uncanny. Elliot went through each day aware of the connection he shared with this man – knowing that they would always be able to find each other. And each day he thanked the Powers that Be for it and for the love he'd found below the city streets; it never ceased to amaze him that people who had nothing had given him everything, because the truth was that they were richer than he would ever be…Elliot handed Vincent the picture of he and Kate. "Amy's ex husband hired a private investigator – he took this. And several others – nothing that would endanger you." Elliot added, feeling mixed anger and guilt. Every time he traversed the passage between the city Above and the one Below, he risked being seen, no matter how much care he exorcised.

"What does this man hope to gain by poisoning her against you?"

"I have to believe that he's only looking out for her – you know what men think of me."

"Still – it seems a mean betrayal of whatever trust she must once have given him. Is she all right?"

"For a moment I thought I was going to loose her again. Her heart is as fragile as mine – maybe more so. She is afraid to love, Vincent – afraid to give herself over to it."

"But she does love you – she must or she would not have been affected by this."

"She's staying the night with me. She's too tired to drive and I need to try and undo the damage this picture did – it has caused her a great deal of pain."

"And the man who took this photograph?"

"I'll leave him to Kate."

"May I take this to her?"

Elliot nodded, "Thank you – and – tell her – that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing this on her."

"Elliot, you did nothing wrong – you went to her when she needed you and shared with her a portion of your love."

"If I hadn't been there –" Elliot shook his head, anger taking hold again.

Vincent placed one large hand on Elliot's shoulder, "This was not your doing. This was the doing of a mind poisoned by the need to make another suffer – it truly isn't even the doing of the man who took the picture. It is the doing of the man who commissioned the work."

"I know," Elliot placed his hand over Vincent's. Those hands that could so easily break bones – muscles so many times stronger than any normal human's – stronger even than the average Tenctonese, who had muscles denser and stronger than human muscles – this man who was stronger and faster, who had held him at his most vulnerable moments and shown Elliot a kindness when he ever felt he deserved… "It's going to be all right."

"Yes. It is."


	9. part nine

When Elliot returned to the car, Amy was half asleep – she opened her eyes as he unlocked the door and slid in. "What was that about?"

"A – friend. He needed to see me about something."

"In the alley – at – ten thirty," she squinted at the blue electronic numbers that lit up as Elliot turned the key in the ignition.

"Yes," Elliot told her simply.

Amy was too tired to question him – she'd exhausted herself crying. She was even too tired to hate Michael for making her believe that Elliot had done something so out of character – and too tired to feel as guilty as she thought she should for believing him… "Elliot?"

"Hmm?" he glanced at her briefly, smiling; navigating the streets between his office and apartment was more difficult driving than it was walking.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"For ever thinking that – you – and a fourteen year old – I'm sorry. I feel like an idiot."

"Don't – and don't be sorry. It was a natural assumption."

"I just feel like I should know better – know you better," she was crying again. "And you're not even mad at me."

"Of course I'm not mad at you," Elliot reached over and took her hand.

"I stormed into your office – again."

"The first time was my fault – I should have told you what you'd find. This time – this was your ex husband. And I'm not even mad at him – he was just trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From me."

"But – I don't need to be protected from you. I'm very tired."

"I know – it's late. And it's all right. We have all day tomorrow to talk about it if you want to."

-

By the time they got to his place, Amy was asleep again – as Elliot set her down on the sofa, she woke up a little. "I need to call home."

"I know," he kissed her forehead. Elliot flipped the switch to start he fireplace and draped Mary's quilt over her while he went into the kitchen to make some tea. Chamomile seemed a good choice – it's what Mary always fed him when he came to visit after a particularly bad day.

Amy looked over the back of the sofa to watch him – he'd taken off his coat and tie and rolled up his sleeves – he looked so oddly domestic, puttering around his own kitchen. Amy smiled – how could she have ever thought that this man – this amazing, wonderful man – could do anything like what Michael had suggested? And how was it that Elliot wasn't even mad at her for thinking it? Realizing she was crying again, Amy turned away – she didn't want him to see her crying, she just didn't know how to stop.

While he waited for the kettle, Elliot dialed Bruce Van Axel's number.

"Hello?"

"Bruce – it's Elliot – sorry to call so late."

"What's the matter?"

Elliot smiled – Bruce was not the sort to beat around any bushes. He appreciated that. "Everything's fine – I've got Amy in New York. She won't be in tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"Her ex husband." Elliot said – then he listened to the moment of angry silence on the other end. He'd heard the story of the private investigator who followed Amy around for a year getting all kinds of dirt – not all of it even 'real' dirt, but stuff that was damaging all the same. "It's nothing we can't get through – but she's been through the ringer tonight. She's in no shape to drive."

"I'm glad you're keeping her there," Bruce told him. "I'll take care of tomorrow."

"Thanks – hang on," he said; over his shoulder, Elliot called to Amy, "I have Bruce on the phone – do you want to say hello while I finish the tea?"

"Bruce – yeah – thanks," she smiled; Elliot handed her the cordless, kissing her forehead gently. She cradled the receiver against her ear, "Hi, Bruce."

"Hey, Judge Gray – how're you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by one of those big rolly trucks they use to smooth out concrete."

Bruce chuckled, "That bad, huh?"

"I hate my ex husband."

"Hate is a very strong word, Judge Gray."

"Ok, how about I really dislike him. A lot."

Bruce chuckled some more, "That's more like it. Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so."

"Good – hand the phone back to Elliot."

As if on cue, Elliot came back into the living room with two steamy earthenware mugs of tea. She handed the phone to him, as he handed her a mug.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of her," Bruce told him.

"I'm glad – about a lot of things," Elliot smiled down at Amy. "I'll have her back to work the day after tomorrow."

"No problem – good night."

"Good night, Bruce," Elliot said, then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Amy queried.

Elliot just smiled and slid next to her on the sofa; he put one arm around her and just held her for a moment before dialing her house. Maxine picked up on the second ring.

"Amy?"

"It's Elliot, Mrs. Gray – but Amy is right here next to me."

"Thank goodness – she wouldn't tell me what was going on, just that she'd be home late. What's wrong?"

"It's sorted out – I hope," he glanced at Amy, who smiled and nodded and snuggled further into him. "Drink your tea," he whispered to her.

"Elliot – _what_ is going on?" Maxine demanded. "Amy was in tears when she called, I could hear it in her voice."

"Her ex husband hired a private investigator to tail me. Most of what he took was – pretty routine. There are a few photos that could be interpreted in more than one way."

Maxine was quite for a long while. "I haven't said anything, because I like you, Elliot – but when that picture hit the paper – of you and Amy at that charity thing, I got a phone call from Charles Duff – which was quite a surprise," Maxine added. Talk about hearing the voice of someone she never expected to hear from again. Although it sounded as if after Jared's death, Charles had begun to get his act together – she only wished he'd done it in his father's life time.

"I don't think I ever met Jared Duff's son," said Elliot.

Amy looked up.

"He told me a few things – I'm sure you're familiar with what rumour has to say of you, Elliot."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Maxine almost chuckled at the 'ma'am'. "I know that things get blown out of proportion – and I know that you make my daughter very happy. I only hope that – what was that line – that you aren't 'dealing double' with her – because forty or not, she's still my little girl. I would hate to see her hurt."

"I love your daughter very much, Mrs. Gray. I hope you'll believe that."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Love isn't always enough, Elliot – I'm sure you're old enough to realize that."

"I've always hoped that it would be."

"It isn't. Lauren wants to talk to her mother."

Eliot handed the phone to Amy, "It's Lauren," he said quietly.

"Hey sweetie," Amy said into the phone.

"Mom – are you ok? Grandma said you were coming home late – but you're not here – what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying."

"Lauren – ok, so maybe I am lying. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"So why were you crying when you talked to Grandma earlier – and where are you now?"

"I'm at Elliot's – I'm sorry about not coming home."

"Can I talk to him, please?"

Perplexed, Amy handed the phone back up to Elliot.

"Lauren?" He asked.

"What's going on?"

Elliot chuckled softly – Lauren knew him too well, it seemed. He slid out from under Amy, telling her to drink some more tea, and wandered towards the kitchen. "Your mother was upset tonight – she thought I'd done something that I didn't do."

"What did she thought you'd done?"

Elliot took a breath, pulling his thoughts together. Amy had rights as a parent to shelter her child – but Lauren had a right to a measure of the truth. "She – thought – I'd cheated – with someone _much_ younger than me."

"Why would she think that?"

"Lauren – your parents have been divorced for a long time – and there was a lot of rancor at one time – I'm sure you picked up on that. I honestly believe that your father is only trying to protect you – and your mother."

"From what?"

"Once upon a time, I did some things that I shouldn't have. When you do bad things you get a bad reputation – sometimes that reputation lingers on for a long, long time."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Mostly I wanted stuff – land – buildings – things. I did whatever I had to do to get the stuff I wanted."

"Like stealing?"

"There's different kinds of stealing, Lauren – you can steal things without actually stealing them."

"I don't get it."

He smiled, "Neither do I, any more. See – in business you can take what isn't yours, but you can do it in such a way that it isn't illegal."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does," Elliot agreed. "But that's who I was – and because I was that way, I got accused of doingsome things that I hadn't done, but that people still believe I did - all because of my bad reputation. There are still a lot of people who don't trust me because of stuff that happened before you were even born."

"And my dad is one of those people?"

"I have to believe that he's only looking out for you. He's your father and he loves you very, very much."

"So – he's showing it by trying to break up you and Mom?"

"I guess when you put it that way, it doesn't make much sense – I think something happens to most people when they get out of college – it's like our brains stop working properly."

She laughed, although it was clear she was still upset. "So – what made Mom think you were cheating on her?"

"Have you ever seen something from across a room and thought it was one thing, but it was really something else?"

Lauren thought for a moment, before answering, "I think I know what you mean – my friend Bethany said she saw Taylor with Victor at the mall – I got mad – then found out that she was helping him pick out a birthday gift for me because he didn't know my size and wanted to get me a sweater."

"That's exactly the situation. I was with a friend - a young friend - and in photographs,it looked like something that it wasn't."

"Why didn't Mom just know better?"

He chuckled softly, "It's human nature to be suspicious, Lauren – and to be afraid. Your mom's been hurt a lot – she's afraid to be hurt again."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Elliot. You're not like the other guys Mom's dated. I liked some of them ok – but you're better than just ok."

"Thank you – it means a great deal to me to hear you say that. However, not to ruin it – you should be getting to bed – it's late."

She laughed, "I know. I just wanted to make sure Mom was ok. When do I get to see you again?"

"I'll see what your mom has to say about pizza and a movie next week."

"Cool."

-

Amy woke up when Elliot came back to the sofa and began to lift her up. "I can walk."

"Shh," he said softly, lifting her into his arms – he felt her surprise when he walked into the bathroom instead of the bedroom; the room was lit by a dozen scented candles and there were two glasses of red wine on the vanity. The massive tub was drawn and overflowing with bubbles.

"Oh – Elliot –" Amy didn't quite know what to say. "What's all this?"

"A bubble bath," he helped her undress, but only took off his shirt. Elliot lifted her into the tub and handed her a glass of wine.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

He smiled, "I'd hoped that was obvious – I love you."

"But – the way I was acting –"

Elliot leaned in and kissed her, to silence further protest. He squeezed soap onto a loofa and started with her back…

-

Long black hair surrounded a pale-skinned face; black lace up jeans, a black turtleneck – around her neck a silver pendant of an angelic warrior – Amy was sure she must be dreaming. She had the drifty, dreamy feeling – besides, if she wasn't dreaming, why was there a big black bird sitting on Elliot's dresser?

"He loves you," the girl said. "That was what he used to help me get through the darkness."

Amy sat up – Elliot wasn't in the bed – the clock read nine o eight. A.M. Her head felt fuzzy – it wasn't the wine, Amy had only had one glass. It was the hours she'd spent crying – bits of memory drifted back – the bath – the feeling of warm water and bubbles; the warmth had soothed away the pain… the wine going down, warming her insides – his hands on her back, gently scrubbing – washing her hair – all the unhappiness and fear melting away in his kisses and caresses… "You're – her – the girl."

"He doesn't know I'm here – I slipped in because – I've wanted to meet you for a while now."

"Where's Elliot?"

"He went out for bagels."

"Who are you?"

"The shadow of a child who had the innocence of her childhood ripped away by brutal force – when you wake up, you'll think I was just a dream," Kate told her. She reached out and took Amy's hand, "But I'm hoping you won't forget this."

Warmth – overwhelming – her heart flowed over with – love. Joy. Wonder. Gratitude – the feeling of gratitude was almost as overwhelming as the happiness she felt. Only –theyweren't her feelings. They wereElliot's.

"He used that to bring me back from the abyss of pain," Kate said softly. "Don't be mad at him for sharing that with me – the love of others is all I have – and my greatest gift is being able to share it with you – to show you how much he truly loves you. Please don't forget that – don't hurt him just because you're afraid not to be hurt yourself. Love is such a fragile thing, Amy. You should cherish it when you find it."

"He – he said his heart would break into so many pieces no one would be able to put him back together," Amy felt herself on the verge of tears again. She could feel the fear he felt – the pain of almost loosing her last night. "Who are you?"

"I think you know, even if you don't understand. Go back to sleep – let my being her be little more than a hazy memory – the ghost of a dream. Just remember how much he loves you Amy – because I felt in you, just then, how much you love him. Believe in that love – and have faith in what you believe."

Amy looked at the girl for a long moment – a dream. Just a ghost in a dream… She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, filled with the warmth of love…

-

"Morning, sleepy-head," Elliot leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek. He'd bought bagels, lox, fresh cream cheese (what he had in his fridge had gone amazingly fuzzy since he'd purchased it several months ago…), fresh juice and had made a pot of coffee. All of this he brought in to her on a silver serving tray.

Amy smiled in her dream – a dream of love – its warmth held her safe and secure in a world of fear and pain – she opened her eyes to find Elliot next to her with a tray full of food and shesmiled more deeply. "Morning. I was really an idiot last night, wasn't I?"

"No. Not at all," he brushed the hair from her face, amazed all over again at how beautiful she truly was.

After breakfast and a quick shower, Amy pulled on the cloths she'd left the last time she stayed over – it seemed as if every time she spent the night, she left something. This time it was jeans and one of her comfy sweaters – hardly the height of glamour, but Elliot didn't seem to mind. She couldn't get over that – here was a man who had his pick of women from the upper most tier of the social set – and yet he wanted her. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and briefly lamented not leaving behind any make up… oh well.

Elliot had already dressed and was watching the news when she came into the living. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue turtleneck – it reminded her a little of a dream that seemed to slip further away, the more she tried to remember it… He smiled – and suddenly nothing else really seemed important anyway. Elliot clicked off the television as she came in.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'd rather look at you than the stock report," he replied.

She flushed, although she wasn't quite sure why. "I though you said were the consummate work-o-holic."

"And I think you said something about just needing the right woman to change that," he pulled her into his lap.

"Am I that woman?"

"It would appear that way," Elliot touched his lips to hers.

Amy responded – his kiss was always so tender, so full of love – and gratitude. She wondered where she got that from – but really, why think so hard when you can just enjoy being kissed…and kissing back…

-

"Amy?"

At the sound of her name, Amy looked up from a book of poetry Elliot had handed her before vanishing into the back room with the store's proprietor. She even managed to hide her groan when she recognized the two women who were looking in her direction as if utterly astonished that she was even still alive…

Once upon a time, Amy had lived in New York with her husband and her life had been one party after another. And she realized now that the only reason she'd never run into Elliot Burch before that night when her car had died, just about three and a half months ago, was because despite what he thought of himself, Michael did not travel in the upper echelon of New York society. Neither did Amanda Pierce and Cassandra Miller, who were trotting their petite, cosmetic surgery enhanced selves across aisle, like a pair of unwanted phantoms from a past best forgotten… Amy wondered idly what this particular pair of harpies was doing in a used bookstore, anyway, as she continued to smile, wishing fervently that Elliot would re-appear.

"How are you?" Amanda crooned, almost but not quite kissing Amy's cheek. "It's been far too long!"

Amy smiled and exchanged the same pseudo-kiss with Cassandra, who agreed, that they really must keep in better touch. "You cannot begin to imagine everyone's surprise when we saw your picture in the paper back in December," Cassandra said.

"Does this mean that you've returned to the land of the living?" Amanda queried.

"And how in the world did you land an evening with Elliot Burch?" asked Cassandra. "Do you have any idea how many women would give _anything_ just to be seen with him for one night?"

Amy wondered if she'd ever been this vapid… "I've been doing really well," – it wasn't quite a lie. The last three months had been amazing. "Lauren is doing really well too," she added. Lauren used to play with Cassandra's daughter, Dotty.

"Dot really misses her," Cassandra said; Amy was sure it was a lie. "She's thinking of Princeton – has Lauren made any plans?"

"She'll probably stay close to home."

"Which is – still in Hartford?" Queried Amanda – somehow when she said it, it sounded as if she'd just tasted sour milk. Of course, Hartford was a long way from the Hamptons…

Amy just nodded – and felt a surge ofrelief when she heard footsteps behind her – and watched the way their jaws were sagging. Amy heard Elliot's voice thanking the store owner for his assistance – and then she felt his hands on her shoulders, protectively holding her. She smiled up at him – and his smile was all she needed to make everything absolutely all right.

"Sorry I took so long," Elliot kissed her forehead. "It turns out he had a first edition Kipling I'd been looking for as well as the Rilke for Caroline – and I picked up something for Lauren. I seem to recall enjoying T. S. Elliot at her age."

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it – she saw Cats when she was – seven or eight, I think with her father. And – I ran into a couple of old friends," she continued to smile sweetly. "Elliot – Amanda Pierce and Cassandra Miller – Elliot Burch." She made the introductions, savouring the looks on their faces. For the first time since they'd met, Amy truly enjoyed, if only for a brief sadistic moment, the fact that she'd landed the most eligible bachelor in New York City.

Elliot shook their hands, without quite letting go of Amy – he had sensed her unease when he came up – she wasn't as pleased to see the pair as she was letting on. He could guess why – she'd lived her with her ex – and these appeared to be the sort of women for whom social strata was everything – the sort of women who were constantly throwing themselves at him, hoping to marry up the ladder… it was hard to imagine anyone as down to earth as Amy circling with this pair…but then again, Cathy had been like that once, minus the need to marry up the ladder. She had been born to the top of it… "Well, if you'll excuse us," he nodded to the women and turned to Amy, "If you're all set, I thought we could catch an early movie before lunch."

"I guess that depends what kind of movie you're in the mood for."

He smiled, "Whatever you want to see is fine by me. Oh – and speaking of movies, I promised Lauren I'd ask you about pizza and a movie again – and this time I promise no unexpected guests."

"I really didn't mind," Amy told him – aware that Amanda and Cassandra hadn't quite left yet, she turned back to them and smiled, wanting to say something, but not quite sure what.

"The last time I tried to take my two favourite ladies out," Elliot was fast on the draw, "We had out of town guests – Sam Hill and Robbie – Roberta – Carlisle Wells."

"Roberta Wells," the two women looked at one another – yes of course they knew who she was.

Elliot shrugged, nonchalantly, "Robbie is my best friend's sister in law. Sometimes I forget what a celebrity she really is. Oh – Brigit O'Donnell?" he commented on one of the books one of the women (he couldn't really remember which was which) was holding.

"I've had the owner scouring the country for this for me – he finally got it in – and not at all too soon – but you must know that Ms. O'Donnell is going to be in New York in May."

Elliot smiled, "I would hope so – she's staying at my apartment. And I should apologize now," he said to Amy, "Brigit was fit to be tied when I told her we were in England last month and didn't make the extra few hours to get to see her."

"Amy – you didn't mention going to England," Cassandra droned.

"We were just there for a couple of hours on a layover from Spain," Amy supplied, trying to make it sound like it had been nothing at all…

"Brigit still isn't forgiving me," Elliot put his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her gently closer. Her two 'old friends' were turning positively green with envy…

-

"All right, who's Brigit O'Donnell?" Amy asked, when they'd finally escaped the bookshop. "And is she really staying at your place in May?"

"She is – she hates hotels. Brigit grew up like I did – no, I think I had it better."

"Better?" Amy asked.

"I was poorand didn't live in a great neighbourhood– but Brigit was poor and living in Northern Ireland with gunfire and car bombs."

"Oh God – I can't imagine what that must have been like. So who is she?"

"A writer – I'm hoping to introduce your brother to her, actually. She can't stand the society set, hates fancy hotels – and generally can't be bothered with adoring fans like your friends back there."

"I – Bruce is right, hate is a strong word – but I can't remember why I was ever friends with those women."

Elliot chuckled, "Cathy has a few of those."

"What about you?"

"I meant it when I said I didn't have friends."

"None?"

"I had acquaintances – lots of them. They were usually people I wanted something from – and I was willing to socialize just enough to make them trust me, so I could get it."

"You make yourself sound like a real creep."

"I was."

"I don't care," she slid her arm in his as they walked down the street. "I love the man you are today – nothing else matters."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so forgiving."

-

"Are you really that naive?" Michael wanted to know, when he called her, just to 'see how things were going'.

"Your first private investigator got a picture of me kissing someone and you turned one kiss into an affair that never happened," she replied. "Even my lawyer didn't believe me when I said nothing had happened."

"Your CSO isn't a child, Amy."

"And neither am I."

"But Lauren is."

"Don't even try it."

"I'll only try it if you force me."

"Michael – go to hell," Amy hung up, unable to think of anything more intelligent to say – and angry at herself for that.

"Everything ok?" Maxine asked.

"No – but I'll manage. Thanks," she smiled at her mother, thinking of Elliot again – and the way he'd never known his father. "I love you, Ma. I don't think I say that often enough."

Maxine put an around her daughter's shoulders, "I love you too – and I know I don't say it often enough."

-

Michael hung up the phone – he didn't want to do this – not this way – he didn't want to get nasty – but he had Lauren to think of…he called Dobson – only to discover that the negatives had been damaged beyond all hope of rescue… and no, he wasn't interested in taking more, in fact he was just on his way over to return the check Michael had given him last week…

Dobson had been just about to get out of his car last night when it happened – he'd been edgy all the way home from a late-night surveillance on yet another cheating spouse… all the while he was snapping pictures of the prick, he'd gotten the feeling he was being watched… but there was no one around… then he got home, a dingy little apartment building – pulled into his usual spot…and boom! She landed as if she'd jumped from the fire escape, right onto the hood of his car, denting it and causing him to jump out of his skin. She was clad in black leather, a long trench coat and long black hair swirling around her… But it was that face that made him freeze up inside – a white mask painted black around the eyes and mouth…a mouth painted into a horrifying grin… she put her hand right through the wind shield – he saw the shards of glass sticking out of her skin and she never even winced… She pulled him by the collar, so that they were up close and personal, nose to nose…and he recognized her…the kiddy hooker Burch had seen last week…only her eyes weren't the eyes of a child. They were the black pits of Hell itself... and her voice was liquid ice.

"Make the negatives go away." She dropped him back into the seat of his car and dusted the shards of broken glass from her hands; the bloodied wounds sealed themselves up as he watched. "And warn others of your ilk to stay out of my life – or they'll end up like Edward Cole."

"Ed-Edward Cole?" he stammered.

"You're a private investigator. Investigate."

And then she was gone – a leap – a jump – and the night swallowed her up…

Shaking, Dobson had stumbled up the steps to his fourth story walk up… it didn't take long to discover that Edward Cole had died – mysteriously – about five years ago, along with one of his associates. A third man had killed himself – and a fourth had simply vanished from the face of the earth…that, and the memory of the girl's eyes, was more than enough to convince him to do as she'd 'advised'… A fifth of cheap bourbon later and he went to bed only to dream of being swallowed in blackness – swallowed by Fury – by the pits of Hell itself while a white faced girl laughed and laughed… No amount of money was worth what he saw in that girl's eyes… and while he didn't have many friends, the few he had, he called and suggested that that they stay far, far away from Elliot Burch…

-

Alicia, pregnant with her second child, opened the door, startled to find a well dressed man standing there – after only a second, she recognized him from his picture in the paper… "Michael!"

Michael stopped short. Elliot Burch stood on his doorstep; at least he'd had the decency not to bring a squad of goons with him. "Well. Come in."

"Thank you," Elliot smiled, a little. Kate hadn't told him what she'd done, just that she was quite sure that he would have no further trouble from private investigators – and that no, no one was dead (something she'd said with a wry grin – because of course someone was dead, but she was that someone… in her darker moments, Kate's humour became extremely macabre and rather dry.)

"Alicia – would you excuse us?" Michael turned to his wife.

She just nodded and left the room.

Elliot watched her – she was pretty, he supposed – but not compared to Amy… of course he realized that his judgment was probably clouded. "I won't stay long," he told the ex husband.

"You managed to run off every private investigator in town. I'm impressed."

"I'm sure you could still find some of the larger agencies willing to take the case."

"Why bother – you'd just run them off too. I'm not stupid, I know when I'm beat."

"I know – we'll never be friends – but I'd prefer not to be enemies. I don't understand why you're trying to hurt her."

"Me? – I'm not the one with the trail of bodies in my wake."

Elliot kept his a straight face – the accusation hurt, mostly because he knew there was some truth to it. Even if he hadn't been the one to do anything – Cole and his bunch had to be stopped – and they were unwilling to listen to reason or even be bought off. "From a legal standpoint, neither am I."

"So you really don't even try todeny it, do you?"

"It doesn't matter – you've made up your mind about me. I'm only here to tell you that I love Amy very much – I will not go away. I'm asking you to leave her alone."

"Is this some kind of threat?"

"It's not a threat – I only came here to ask."

"Lauren is my daughter – I can't just – forget about those pictures, even if I was stupid enough to give Amy my only copies."

"It isn't what it seemed. And that's all I'll say, except to remind you that Lauren loves you very much – but if you push her too far – she's at a volatile age. A vulnerable age – you don't want to alienate your own daughter in your effort to vilify me in the eyes of your ex wife."

"Why would you care about my relationship with my daughter?"

"I don't have children – but I have friends who do and I don't mind admitting to a little bit of envy. I've seen the bond that exists between parent and child – how strong it is – and how breakable at the same time. I know you love your daughter – and I know you're only doing what you're doing because you care – because you believe I'm going to hurt them in some way. I have earned my reputation – I accept that, even when what was said wasn't true. And yes, your private investigator crossed a dangerous line and he was – warned off."

"The hooker."

"No – she isn't a hooker," Elliot managed not to become enraged again. "But her privacy is – important."

"You must be good to have talked your way out of that one, with Amy I mean. She was never the trusting sort. I'm still trying to figure out how you've gotten in with Maxine."

"The jury is still out with her – she's just not telling Amy that."

"Figures. So – now what?"

"It's up to you. I truly hope that you will let it drop, Michael. You don't have to like me – you don't have to trust me. You just have to leave Amy alone – and hopefully not alienate Lauren any more than you have already – she knows you're the reason Amy was upset the other night."

"What did you tell her?"

"A gentle version of the truth."

"A slanted version of it."

"I've made every effort to be honest with both of them."

"Well, as they say, history is written by the winners – and I know when I've been beat." Michael didn't offer his hand and he wouldn't accept Elliot's.

Elliot shrugged, and withdrew, harbouring some hope that Amy's ex husband would at least back off.


	10. part ten

March gave way to April – Niagara Falls was cold and crowded and Amy and Elliot visited every imaginable tourist trap and bought a ton of silly touristy merchandise – and when she got back home, Amy had to swear on a stack of holy books that no, they had not run off and gotten married…not that she really would mind… Being around Elliot made her feel sixteen all over again – only happier, without all that teen-age angst…

And April's showers gave way to a May that was warm and sunny…and Elliot called Amy every day in the morning, rain or shine, just to "talk" (usually it was about nothing in particular) and she called him every night just before going to bed, just to say good night…and once a week Elliot drove to Hartford to take Amy and Lauren to a movie.

-

"That's your mother's boyfriend?" Taylor said, when Lauren said she had to go – Elliot had called and secretly arranged to pick her up from school today.

Lauren smiled at her best friend, "Cute, huh?"

-

"Ready?" Elliot asked, when Lauren got to the car – he was dressed casually, having cut out of work early today to come pick Lauren up and go shopping.

"You bet."

Their first stop was a jewelry store – she knew what she wanted to get her mother and had been saving a part of her allowance forever – Elliot said he'd chip in half for the necklace, in return for her assistance on the gift he'd had made for Amy for Mother's day. (Lauren wished that it wasn't wrapped already, she was dying to see…)

"So," Elliot said; after the jewelry store, they'd stopped for a soda in the mall. "Not – today or tomorrow – but – how do you think you'd feel if – things got more serious between your mom and me?"

Lauren considered for a moment. "Would that mean moving to New York?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'd be closer to my dad and that would be nice – but I'd be further from my friends and that wouldn't be so great. Since you've got all kinds of money, would mom stick me in some private school?"

"Maybe – but Claudia, Jake and Caroline all go to a really nice one."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Charles, William and Jayne are home schooled," Elliot hated lying. It wasn't quite a lie – but he hated it none the less.

"How come?"

"It's what they wanted."

"I guess when you have a stay at home parent, you can do that – some days I wish my mom didn't work. But I know she'll never quit her job – you know that too, right?"

"I'd guessed," he smiled.

"When do you think you're going to ask her?"

"Not right now – there's something coming up in a few months – sort of a special occasion. I was thinking of doing it then."

"Mom really likes you a lot – so do I. Are you coming to the big family thing Jillian is planning for Sunday?"

"I wasn't aware that I'd been invited."

"Well, I'm inviting you," Lauren proclaimed.

Elliot laughed, "Why don't we discuss it with your mother and see what she says – speaking of which – we only have an hour to get all the food and go pick her up."

"Ok," Lauren finished up her iced tea.

-

Amy gathered her things and said her good nights as she left the courthouse – she was looking forward to a – who was she kidding, she wasn't looking forward to her night at all. When she'd hinted at Elliot this morning that although she had plans for Sunday, the rest of her weekend was free, he hadn't picked up the hint at all… so it would be an evening in front of the television with her mother…not really a bad way to spend the Friday before Mother's Day…

Amy was surprised to see Lauren waiting for her outside. "Happy Mother's Day!" Lauren hugged her mother and handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Lauren – did you take the bus?" She looked around for some sign of either of her brothers or her mother.

"No, come on," Lauren pulled her mother by the hand towards the little picnic area in the square across the street where Elliot was waiting for them...

"Elliot?" Amy asked – he was sitting on a picnic blanket – with an amazing spread laid out.

"Happy Mother's Day, Amy," he stood and kissed her warmly - she responded - then they both became aware that not only were they in public, but Amy's daughter was standing right there...

Amy cleared her throat and looked at Lauren - who was grinning.Amy felt her face growing warm - even Elliot was blushing. She cleared her throat again and looked at the food he'd lain out... Sushi, caviar, crackers and cheese and fresh fruit – cucumber sandwiches and chocolate cake from the bakery down the street from his apartment… "This is really – wow." She sat down. "Mother's Day isn't until Sunday," she finally managed to get out a coherent sentence.

"I know," Elliot told her, "But we wanted to do something special for you."

"For just the three of us," Lauren added.

"Just the three of us, huh?" Amy gave Elliot a questioning look – for which his only answer was an impish smile.

"So – are you hungry or shall we do presents first?" Elliot inquired.

"Presents?"

"Presents," Lauren said, handing her mother the box with her gift in it.

Elliot prepared a cracker with brie and caviar and fed it to Amy while she opened the box.

"I'm starting to feel spoiled here," Amy said between nibbles.

"That is the idea," Elliot told her.

She got the wrapping off the small box; inside was a gold pendant of a mother and child curled together in a contemporary design; Lauren's birthstone was between the two figures. "Oh my gosh – it's so beautiful – Lauren – " Amy gushed, as Lauren helped her put it on.

"I love you, Mom."

"Oh honey – I love you too – so much," Amy hugged her daughter and just held her for a long moment – and in that moment, she realized something. For the first time in a very, very long time, she felt like a family – not that she didn't get that feeling with her own family – but this was different. Amy realized she was crying.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Just – it's been a long week," Amy lied. Although it had been a long week and she was very glad that it was over. She looked at the box Elliot was handing her – it wasn't jewelry – or at least if it was, she wasn't sure what it could be, because the box was the size of a shoe box…in fact, as she ripped off the paper, she realized that it was a shoe box.

"I didn't really get you a pair of men's running shoes," Elliot assured her with a grin.

"That's good – I don't think I'd fit a men's size eleven," she smiled back at him. No one had given her a mother's day present – except for Lauren – since she and Michael hadbeen married– and even he'd forgotten a couple of times. Amy lifted back the paper surrounding the object – to reveal the most beautiful wood carving – it was her and Lauren and Maxine… "Oh – Elliot – it's – it's magnificent."

"I couldn't have had it done without Lauren's help".

"I had to sneak out pictures of you and me and Grandma."

"This is so beautiful," Amy said again… "Lauren – I'm – I really don't know what to say. This is – the most amazing thing – everything – the whole picnic – it's all – I love you both," she wiped her cheeks. "And I feel like an idiot sitting here crying!"

Elliot smiled and drew her to him – and was floored when Lauren joined their hug…

-

"Oh my," Maxine said, when she saw the statue. "What an incredible likeness – and – all from photographs?"

"The artist is very talented," Elliot explained. He'd followed Amy home and was going to take both she and Lauren out fortheir weeklymovie.

"I'll say," said Vincent.

"For the right price, you can afford talent," Peter looked over his brother's shoulder.

Elliot decided to hold his tongue – Peter Gray would not likely believe that Cullen never charged family for his work – and that family to him extended well beyond the usual bounds. The only place his work was for sale was a small shop, run by a Helper, who sold various handicrafts made by those Below to help pay for the things for which they could not barter and did not want to rely exclusively upon the Helpers to supply. "And – I hope you don't think I'm being too forward," Elliot handed Maxine a card. "Happy Mother's Day a little early."

"Well," Maxine accepted it, "I suppose this means you can stop calling me Mrs. Gray and use my first name like most other people."

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek.

"Oh my," Maxine said when she opened the card – inside was a gift certificate for a day spa.

"I thought you might enjoy a little pampering," he winked. "It's got to be good for your blood pressure."

Maxine chuckled, "Thank you, Elliot," she pulled him closer and kissed his cheek – well aware that Peter was smoldering. Life, however, was too short for that kind of nonsense… "I've never been the pampered sort – but it might be nice to try it out."

"According to the lady I got this from, the hot rock massage is really amazing – I've never had one myself."

"So – are you going to be here for Sunday dinner?" Jillian asked Elliot – much to her husband's chagrin.

"I'd love to – but I have a guest coming in from out of town tomorrow."

"You know," Amy began, "If she doesn't have any big plans for Sunday, she might enjoy a home cooked meal – it's just going to be what – ham?" Amy looked to Jillian for confirmation.

"And a small capon," Jillian added, proudly.

"Yeah, but it's a family thing," Peter began to argue.

"Oh don't be silly," said Maxine. "The more the merrier," which of course was the usual Gray philosophy.

"I'm sure she'd love a home cooked meal," Elliot smiled, "Because as I'm sure Amy can tell you, a gourmet chef I am not."

"Most of the time I'd be happy if you were just a line cook," Amy teased him. His fridge scared her.

-

Brigit O'Donnell was a petite woman of forty something – she had shoulder length curly brown hair, big brown eyes and an infectious smile. And when she opened her mouth there was absolutely no doubting her country of origin. "Oh what a lovely home you have here, Mrs. Gray!" Brigit proclaimed in a thick Irish accent. "So much nicer than Elliot's place," she gave him a playfully dour look.

Peter gave Amy a dark look – he had no idea that Elliot was brining a _woman_ for Sunday's no longer family dinner, and truly wanted to know how his sister was putting up with havinga womanstay with Elliot… they arranged themselves in the living room – Vincent was running late. As usual, these days.

"So – Brigit – what – are you doing so far from home?" Jillian made an attempt to start polite conversation.

"I come to visit now an' again, to see how the little ones are growin'."

"Little ones?" Jillian queried.

"Jake and Caroline, Claudia, William, Charles, Jayne – an' others I've come to know over the years. Jake isn't so little these days, an I do believe Caroline has herself a suitor," she said, more in Amy's direction than anywhere else, because Amy was acquainted with the elder Wells daughters."Sweet lookin' boy come to the reading las' night - an' oh the evil eye that Jake was givin' him," she chuckled. "Definately the look o' an older brother bein' protective."

"Reading?" asked Jillian.

"Brigit is a poet,"Maxine supplied. "Elliot's lent me a couple of your books," she added, in Brigit's direction.

"They're nothin' but ramblins – well, there are a couple that are near and dear," she smiled.

"So you're published?" said Jillian.

"Oh, aye – part o' this trip is because a big house in New York has persuaded me to pen a novel. I wouldna done it if not fer Jenny – one of Catherine's friends," she said to Amy.

"We've met," Amy nodded.

"Persuasive one, she is."

"Sorry I'm – Birgit O'Donnell?" Vincent Gray walked in the door.

"Aye, herself."

"Wow – when Mom said we were having company for dinner I didn't expect – wow. I saw you speak in San Francisco last year, at the University. You were really amazing."

"Well thank you," she smiled at him. "I think it's important for folks to remember what's still goin' on in the world."

"What were you speaking on?" Jillian queried.

"Northern Ireland – an' what it was really like growin' up in that kind o' turmoil in what is supposed to be a 'modern' country – there is so much about m' home that people on this side of the Atlantic just do not realize. The whole of the St. Paddy's Day and the wearin' o' green," she shook her head. "Don' get me started."

Amy stood, "Well, now that we're _all _here," she gave her younger brother a look – though it was tempered by a smile, "Dinner?"

"How can I help?" Brigit asked.

"Oh, just sit," Jillian began.

"Nonsense – I'd rather be put to work than be waited on. Elliot can tell ye that."

He chuckled – the ladies brought out dinner – and he insisted on helping clean up afterwards, at least until Maxine pulled him out onto the front porch. "I was wrong – and I apologize."

"For what?" he queried, perplexed.

"For doubting your intentions, Elliot. I am very happy that you and Amy have found one another. And I've never said that to any other man she's brought home."

"That means more to me than I think you could ever know," he said, quietly.

-

Summer followed quickly on the heels of spring… Amy began spending regular weekends in New York – and had come to enjoy the "regular Sunday morning routine" – when she had Lauren with her, Caroline and Claudia usually came with Catherine…even if Vincent Wells was never to be seen. It was always something… After a while, Amy stopped asking about him…

Some Sundays, the "girls" – Amy, Catherine, and Diana – left their men (and Joe) behind to go see a 'chick flick' or a 'girly play' – and sometimes Catherine's friend Jenny would join them when she wasn't "swamped with work." On other occasions, they were joined by Laura Callahan, especially on the days her husband wasn't working and could stay home with their children. He was a cop – Laura was deaf and they had met when Laura was in a gang… It seemed as if Elliot's friends came from every imaginable walk of life… Amy learned that Joe had been married to the one true love of his life – only to loose her on 9/11 after only a few short years of marriage – apparently Catherine and Diana had lost a few friends that day… Amy would certainly never forget it…

Peter was still unyielding on his opinion of Elliot Burch – but Vincent Gray had made an effort to get to know him a little. It was good to see Amy this happy – and nice that she'd inherited a few girlfriends – ever since her best friend had died, it was like her only friends were Donna and Bruce...

-

"Mom – would you mind if I stayed home this weekend?" Lauren asked. It was her usual weekend with her mother – which meant it was her usual weekend with her mother and Elliot.

"Oh? Oh – I guess not. Why?" Amy asked, feeling a little disappointed. Weekends were the only time she got to really spend with Lauren, between Lauren's homeworkand her own work, during the week…but weekends were the only time she got to really spend with Elliot. He came out once in a while during the week – and they spoke daily on the phone – but the long distance thing, even at only two hours away, was killing her. Going to sleep next to Elliot two nights a week – and waking up next to him in the morning – were truly the happiest moments of her week.

"Mom – I like hanging out with you guys – and it's cool the way you find stuff to do that I like – but I'd like to hang with Taylor this weekend. We haven't really seen each other much and she's my best friend."

"Well – ok. I guess."

"Mom," Lauren put her arms around Lauren, "I love you. And I really like Elliot too."

"Better than David or Stu?"

"Way better. Elliot makes you smile – I know they did too, but he makes you really smile. It's like you're happy all the time – happier than you ever were with Dad."

Amy blinked.

Lauren just giggled.

"Lauren – is there something you know that I don't?"

"What would I know – I'm just a kid." Lauren bounded up the stairs before her mother could ask more…

-

Amy left for work wondering what Lauren had been so giggly about…but it was probably nothing, she told herself. She kept telling herself that, even when she arrived in her chambers to find several dozen red and white roses in a huge vase on her desk. The flowers in and ofthemselves weren't unusual – Elliothad startedsending her flowers every week right after theprivate investigator/photo fiascoback inMarch– usually, however he sent them on Monday, not Thursday (and in fact, he had sent her a beautiful purple arrangement on Monday, so this made two bouquets in one week). And usually he sent her whatever was in season, just something to "brighten up her office" – nothing as extravagant as this.

Bruce came in. "Roses?"

"Morning, Bruce," she smiled up at him, as she reached for the note that was tucked into the flowers.

"Must be something serious."

"I'm sure it's just what the florist happened to have," Amy said, still trying to cover the giddy feeling that kept threatening to over take her.

"Uh-huh," Bruce teased her. "Just like I'm sure he forgot that he already sent flowers this week."

Amy shook her head and read the note:

_I'm sending helicopter to fly you in up for the weekend because I've taken the liberty of making plans for early in the evening – please dress for a very special concert and dinner. And wear sensible shoes. A driver will pick you up from the courthouse tomorrow after work._

"Oh my gosh," Amy caught her breath. _Sensible shoes._ She still didn't know what it meant – but it had something to do with all the mystery in his life…

"What is it?" Bruce queried.

"Sensible shoes," she told him, knowing that it would make even less sense to Bruce than it did to her. He took it in stride, reminded her that she had ten minutes and a full docket for the day… Amy was just as glad. She needed every distraction she could get to keep from wondering…

-

"What do you think?" Amy asked her daughter.

"I liked the other outfit better," Lauren said. "You look good in black."

Amy picked the black velvet dress back up and held it against her – it was sleek, clingy in the right places – the neckline was just a little on the plunging side… "You really think so?"

Lauren just rolled her eyes. "You'd better decide or you're going to be late for work."

"Right." Amy put the black velvet dress into a garment bag – and reached for the only sensible shoes she had that would go with it, a pair of comfortable, Victorian styled boots. Not a perfect match – she liked to wear the slinky velvet with a pair of strappy sandals, but the three inch heels on those shoes were anything but practical…

-

"Roses and then this?" Bruce queried – he'd stepped in to let her know that there was someone looking for her downstairs – the dress…was…. It was.

"You don't think it's too much do you?"

"I guess that depends on where you're going."

"Dinner and a concert – he said it was a special concert," she added.

"Well there's a limo driver looking for you – so I guess your chariot awaits," Bruce grinned.

Amy smiled – then impulsively gave his cheek a quick peck.

"What was that for?"

"For being a wonderful friend. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Judge Gray. Now go on and get out of here," he said. "And have a good weekend."

Amy took a second look at herself in the mirror – her hair was up – her make up perfect for an evening out – and she was wearing sensible shoes.

In the back of the limo she found a package addressed to her – it was plain brown paper tied with string – it felt soft and lumpy. She ripped the paper to reveal a beautiful shawl of emerald velvet; it was hooded and had long, silky fringe. The note simply indicated that she would need a wrap for the evening – although according to the weather man, it was going to be a hot evening…

Less than an hour later, she was getting out of the helicopter – Elliot was waiting for her, in his tux, on the roof of his office building. He smiled when she stepped down – and as soon as they were out of the noise and wind he told her how beautiful she looked and handed her a single red rose.

"You know – first Lauren says she doesn't want to come up this weekend – and then all of this – a girl could get suspicious, you know," Amy looked up from smelling the rose – it was a perfect blossom, full of sweet rose scent.

Elliot grinned, mischievously, "I know. We've got dinner reservations for six thirty, so we'd better hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all he said, guiding her onto the elevator; moments later, it opened out into the parking garage… they stepped out – a limo should have been waiting – a shiver ran up Elliot's spine as the only warning that something was off…

-

A mile below and a ways away, sitting with Catherine in their chamber, Vincent felt a sudden shiver of cold fear that pierced him to the very core.

"Vincent?" Catherine queried. He was staring off into the corner as if he saw something there she could not see.

"I'm not sure. If I'm not back – make sure the children start on time."

"Vincent – what's wrong?"

He pulled the heavy black cloak around his shoulders, "I hope it is nothing."

"It's never nothing when you look like that. Be careful."

"I will," he kissed her forehead tenderly – and took off out of their chamber at a fast walk that quickly turned into a run.

Dirt and stone passed by in a blur – Vincent hopped to the roof of a subway train that led uptown, as the sense of dread took him to the tunnels that ran below Elliot's office building. Vincent had come this way many times in the past – the sound of a woman's scream brought him out of the tunnels and into the underground parking garage, through a hidden door in the maintenance area. The garage should have been lit – but it was pitch black. He heard Elliot's voice, shouting at someone to run – tires squealed and a gunshot exploded through the darkened brick and cement cavern…

-

As soon as the lights cut out, Elliot told Amy to get back on the elevator – but it wasn't working. She heard a car door open – hands grabbed at her – she screamed – and Elliot told her to run – she couldn't see a thing, but she thought he'd hit the guy who grabbed her because the hands released their hold enough for her to wriggle free – everything happened so fast – tires squealed – a gun fired. Amy screamed again, shouting Elliot's name in the darkness. She stumbled and fell over something, crying out as she hit the hard floor with a painful thump.

Then Amy heard the sound – it was feral – a roar, like a lion or a tiger – and she screamed again, although in the back of her mind, Amy told herself that she was a brave woman. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness – a maintenance closet – maybe she could find a circuit breaker or something then at least she could see… there was scuffling behind her and another shot – damn it, why hadn't someone heard the gunfire and called the police by now! She would have – but her cell was in her purse and that had been knocked from her in the initial attack – rough hands grabbed her again. Amy looked up – a man in a dark shirt and ski mask – she didn't think, she acted, jabbing straight up at his throat with her fist. He let go and stumbled back – Amy got to her feet – she ran for the closet, slamming and locking the door behind her… Elliot… no, she'd do more good if she could get the lights to come back on, then they could both see – and maybe if the lights were on, the elevators would work too…

A scream – Elliot…? Emergency lights. She flipped the switch. Something banged hard against the door. "This is not happening!" Amy said aloud – it didn't really help. She shoved the door open – the guy in the ski mask was lying limp against it. His chest oozed blood. She gasped – the garage was dimly lit now – red emergency lights. Elliot – he was lying against the far wall, not moving, "Oh God," she began moving towards him, unsure how many other thugs in ski masks might be here…a shape caught her eye. It was big, shrouded as if in shadow – and moving fast. Moving towards Elliot – without thought, Amy ran to him.

She got there first, just ahead of the shadow – and then she looked up and saw it's face…a terrible, feral, animal face surrounded by a mane of thick golden hair – it's teeth were bared in a snarl. There were claws where hands should have been – bloodied claws. Somewhere in the distance, tires squealed and an engine roared – whatever attackers were left, they were fleeing in the face of this – thing.

Amy looked around, desperately afraid – Elliot was breathing – it seemed shallow, but what did she know? There was blood coming from a cut on his head – maybe he hadn't been shot, it was hard to tell – but he was alive… at least so far. There were a few loose bricks at his feet. Amy grabbed on and hurled at the – the whatever it was that was looming closer. The creature batted it out of the way with frightening ease.

"Stay away from us!" Amy screamed at it.

Vincent smiled – although it was clear she was mistaking his smile for something more sinister. He could smell her fear – and Elliot's blood, the latter of which concerned him far more. Though he doubted that the wound was serious, it would be impossible to know for sure until he got closer – and unless he wanted to dodge more bricks, he had to convince an uncommonly brave woman that he was who he was about to say he was.

Amy grabbed another brick and threw it as hard as she could. "Get away!"

Vincent barely ducked it – brave _and_ a good shot. "I can see why Elliot is so attracted to you, Judge Gray. You are truly a remarkable woman."

Amy gasped – that voice – it was – like velvet. It didn't fit with the rest of him. It. Him. "Who – what are you – what do you want?"

"I would like very much to get Elliot to a doctor."

"How do you know his name – or mine?" She was starting to feel like a contestant on that show where they set people up to be scared by silly practical jokes. Only this wasn't feeling very silly.

"My name is Vincent – you know my wife, Catherine, and two of our daughters, Caroline and Claudia. Elliot is my best friend. You were on your way down to a concert that the children have put on – much like the one he was coming home from the night you met."

"Oh my God," Amy almost fell over. "You're – Vincent – you're real?"

"Very real."

He moved closer – Amy watched as – he – it? – knelt next to Elliot and examined his head, very gently.

Vincent turned to her, "There is a lot of blood – but I believe he will be all right," after considering several options, he lifted Elliot up into his arms. Given a choice, Elliot would rather spend the night Below than in an emergency room. "Come," he said to Amy. "I will show you what Elliot was going to show you."

He made his way back towards the maintenance closet; she gathered up the velvet shawl and followed him on shaky legs…this wasn't real… she saw the body…it was real… it couldn't be…but it was.

"You – you killed a man," Amy babbled. "He's dead."

"He is," Vincent agreed. "His death is regrettable – but – sometimes it cannot be helped."

"But – you – you killed him – with your bare – hands?" she looked at the hands that held Elliot now – gently. "What are you?"

"I cannot answer that the way you want me to – there is a lever there, just behind that panel – yes. Press down."

Amy blinked as the back of the closet slid open. "But – you're just going to leave the body there? Oh God – he's dead." Her stomach heaved, but nothing came up.

"Are you all right?"

"No! You killed a man!"

"A man with a gun who was shooting at you and Elliot," Vincent said, calmly, rationally.

"That doesn't excuse murder – well maybe it would in a court – but there isn't going be court or a trial because you're – what are you?"

"My father found me, abandoned as an infant, behind St. Vincent's hospital," Vincent explained. "That is why he called me Vincent. He knows nothing of my birth parents or how I came to be where I was when he found me. We have always assumed to obvious – look at me and imagine the horror my mother must have felt."

"I – I – I'm – I can't – where are you taking him? Where are we going?"

"My father is a doctor. Come – I'll show you the way." He stepped through the secret passage and instructed her on how to close it.

"And – Claudia and Caroline – they're_ your_ children," Amy looked up at the – the man-beast. It was – impossible to imagine – Catherine and this – this creature – together…she had borne _his_ offspring? (Amy was only barely aware of the sandy floor beneath her feet or the rounded cavern walls that formed a tunnel stretching on for miles…)

Vincent chuckled softly, "When they misbehave, yes, they are mine – when they are angelic, Catherine tends to claim all the credit. And when they beat one of his old pupils at chess, they miraculously turn into their Grand Father's children as if Catherine and I had no hand in their conception at all."

Elliot groaned – the world began to come back into focus – a slight musky scent reached his nostrils – musk and vanilla and – apple. Mary's soap. And well oiled leather. Vincent was carrying him. "Amy?"

"I'm here."

Vincent set him down gently, "Can you stand?"

"Just the head," Elliot could barely open his eyes the pain was so great. "What happened?"

"You were attacked – I – felt it and came as quickly as I could."

"Thank you. Amy – I'm sorry – this was not how I had the evening planned." He fell forward – Vincent caught him.

"Perhaps I should carry you the rest of the way."

"I'll be ok – I think I have a concussion, everything is spinning."

"You will probably need stitches as well," Vincent said.

Elliot nodded – it hurt. "Amy –?" he looked for her – she was terrified, he could see it in her eyes and in the way she hung back as far as she could without actually running away.

"I'm here," she told him; her voice was a fearful whisper.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "This isn't how I wanted you two to meet."

"It's ok," she lied; it sunk in, suddenly, like a brick hitting the bottom of a pool, just how scary the last ten minutes had been. "Oh God – they were going to kill us, weren't they?" Amy began to cry.

"I don't know," Elliot reached out, drawing her to him, grateful that she didn't pull away when he touched her – if it weren't for Vincent and the wall, he would have fallen over. "I don't know – but it's over and it's all right," he held her. "Shh – it's ok."

"Who were they? What did they want?" Amy felt as if the whole world was crashing down around her…it was so unreal…but it was really happening. She'd been grabbed – shot at – and she was standing in some underground tunnel with Elliot, who was barely standing but trying to hold her anyway and – and Catherine's husband who was not at all human…

"I have enemies, Amy – some of them – might stoop to something like this." He cast a sidelong glance at Vincent – collectively they had other enemies…enemies that had lain silent for many, many years, but who was to say that they might not resurface some day…

"We will not tell the children," said Vincent. "I don't want to frighten them. There is always the chance that this was random – Elliot is a wealthy man, he may have simply been targeted for a ransom."

Amy nodded. Of course that made perfect sense as well. "The police – someone should still call the police."

"Fin will be Below soon," Vincent said. "We will tell both he and Joe."

"They – they'll be there?" Amy asked. "They know – about – about –" she looked helplessly up at Vincent, utterly at a lack for words.

"They know," said Elliot. She was so afraid…so confused… he remembered the first time he'd met Vincent – and yet, even unprepared, he'd known that Vincent had to be special… but that in itself had been a sort of preparedness. After all, Catherine loved him – and that love had helped them forge a bond…

"Come, lean on me," Vincent helped Elliot find his feet. "We should get you to Father before the concert begins, or the children will wonder where you are."

"It's going to be ok?" Amy asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"I promise," Elliot added.

Amy held Elliot's hand in frightened silence as Vincent led the way through a labyrinth of tunnels and down an endless staircase… it did end, of course, but Vincent had to stop half way down and pick Elliot up because he couldn't walk any further… then there were more tunnels and tapping – constant tapping…metal on metal… Amy focused on putting one foot in front of the other, choosing to ignore the rest of the world, which was no longer making any sense at all.


	11. part eleven

The place Catherine and Vincent called home wasn't some luxury apartment like Elliot's place – it was literally a hole in the ground – a lovely, book filled, chamber, comfortably appointed with large, old chairs, a roll top desk, a bed… it was a single room...a cave… As soon as Vincent appeared at the door, Catherine went to fetch "Father" – Catherine who was dressed like an extra out of Pioneer Village…

Vincent set Elliot down on a large chair. "Amy – are you all right?" he asked her.

She looked up – it still amazed her that the creature could speak. Vincent – Vincent, Catherine's husband – Claudia and Caroline's father… "Not really," she told him, only just realizing that she was still clinging to Elliot's hand.

"I'll start the kettle for tea," Vincent said, draping her with a warm blanket - she pallid.

"Amy it's ok," Elliot tried to reassure her - but it seemed as if she was processing everything very, very slowly.

"Tea?" Amy asked - tea - tea...a moment later, Catherine was returning with another man - hewas old – maybe a little older than Maxine, with graying, somewhat thinning hair and a white beard and mustache – he seemed neatly groomed, even if his cloths were like Catherine's. Layered sweaters, a scarf wrapped around his neck – fingerless gloves, a simple cane supporting a bad leg – what was this place, and who were these people…?

"What happened?" the old man asked, setting down his medical bag.

Elliot outlined it briefly, then, "And may I present Judge Amy Gray – Amy – Father."

"Um – Sir," she said uncertainly.

"You may call me Father," he told her; as Elliot had talked, he'd stitched. Five in all.

Fin appeared in the door, "I heard there was some kinda – what did you do to yourself?" he asked when he saw Elliot's blood soaked shirt laying on a table – Catherine dug out one of Vincent's sweaters – hopelessly too large – and made Elliot put it on.

Fin exchanged a brief, warm, hug with Vincent, kissed Catherine's cheek – nodded to Amy and then turned back to Elliot waiting for an explanation.

Amy watched – everyone acted – normal. Catherine had poured tea – and was handing her a cup… Vincent already had one – it looked almost ridiculous in his hands, those massive clawed hands…

"You ok? Amy?"

Amy blinked – she hadn't even been aware that Diana came in behind Fin… or that Joe was standing with them… everything moved in slow motion… the cup hit the floor – the world grew dim – people scrambled towards her…

-

Amy woke to the scent of vanilla and musk …and roses. Slowly she opened her eyes. "What a nightmare," she mumbled, sitting up – it wasn't her bed. It wasn't Elliot's bed. Around the room, dozens of candles were lain – but only a handful had actually been lit. There were rose petals on the floor – and roses – roses everywhere… earthenware vases had been filled with roses of every imaginable colour… _where am I…?_ Memories drifted back – the walls of the chamber were stone... like the walls of the tunnels she'd traveled to get here…

On unsteady legs, Amy got up – she was still wearing her velvet gown – her wrap was thrown over a chair – there were a couple of chairs – a table – a silver tea set…?

"You're up," said a voice.

Amy jumped and turned to find the speaker – it was Elliot, still wearing the ridiculously large sweater. "It wasn't a dream," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"You're ok?"

"Father wants me to stay awake for a few more hours – but I'm feeling better. Mary fed me some tea – you missed the concert – but Fin brought down some food from the restaurant where we were going to have dinner – he brought down the wine steward as well."

The young man from the bistro where they'd had their first "date" stepped into the chamber.

"Oh God," Amy said, wide eyed. "Elliot – what have you done?"

Josh laughed, "It's all right, Judge Gray. I grew up down here."

"You grew up – here?"

He nodded. "A lot of children grow up Below. It's – a safe place. A place where those of us who have no one can find a family."

"Isn't that what children's services is for?" Amy cringed – it wasn't what she'd said, it was that as she said it, she heard her mother's voice in her head, saying the same thing.

"I was in six or seven foster homes before I ran away for good – you don't want to know what I was doing to pay for the drugs I was hooked on when Vincent found me."

"Vincent found you?"

"I hadn't eaten in – three or four days at least – I was in withdrawal because I didn't have any money to get my fix – eight guys had me pinned up against a wall and were taking turns – at several things – when he came out of nowhere. I thought I was hallucinating – until I woke up down here. I was twelve years old," he showed her the scared needle tracks on his arm.

"Oh my God – but – what about your foster parents – your real parents – didn't anyone wonder what had happened to you?"

"No one cared enough to miss me, not until I came here."

She looked to Elliot, "What is this place?"

"Shelter. Hope. Love."

Amy felt as if the world was spinning out of control around her. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight."

"Maybe that's why my stomach feels like it's touching my backbone."

"Thanks, Josh," Elliot said softly.

"Any time – see you folks later," He excused himself.

"You brought him all the way down here – to tell me that story?" Amy looked at the food – it was just barely warm – she didn't care. She was starving.

"I thought you should hear it from the source. There's a hundred other stories down here like his – people with nothing," Elliot sat down across from her. "People who lost everything – who had no where to turn. We all came here."

"But – you have everything."

"I didn't have the things that matter, here," he touched his heart. "I was empty inside until I found this place."

"How many people live here?"

"There are about eighty adults now – and twenty children."

"But – school?"

"Caroline, Claudia and Jake attend school Above – although Jake is not likely to remain there for much longer – the rest are taught Below. Many of our children have gone on to good universities with the education they received here."

"Who teaches them?"

"Mary, mostly and Father. A woman named Angela teaches music – Cullen teaches art. There are some certified teachers who grew up here who come back tohelp the children growing up here now. Kip directs the children's plays, Geoffrey teaches more advanced mathmatics."

"How could anyone make the transition from this – to – the real world?"

"It's been easier on some than others," he admitted. "But there's a woman who grew up here who works for social services now. Shehelps those who want to come Above – and she's helped a few children from up there find homes down here – not quite officially."

"That's – I don't know what it is. There's a part of me that wants to say that this is all wrong – these children have families – they have to – there's a system – even if it isn't perfect – there's a system – this place circumvents that."

"That's exactly it, Amy: the system isn't perfect. This place has provided a safe haven for those who fell through the cracks."

"And – you've know about all this – for – sixteen years?" she hazarded a guess. "This is your big secret – what you wouldn't tell me about before?"

He nodded. "This place and the people in it."

"I – I don't know what to say. I feel like – a part of me is amazed and a part of me is appalled. Vincent killed a man tonight, practically right in front of me."

"I know."

"How can you be ok with that?"

"It wasn't the first time Vincent has had to kill to protect the people he loves – or this place. It will probably not be the last. Amy, understand that violence is _always _a last resort. The people who live here left the world Above to escape the violence and the hatred that plaguethis city. They came here and created a community based on trust and mutual support – they are kind and generous and good."

"The man he killed shot at us," she conceded, reluctantly. "I just – I fainted, didn't I?"

He favoured her with a smile. "Yes." Although he'd already eaten, Elliot picked at the food with her. It seemed as if nothing was going as planned this evening. But at least the children didn't know he'd been shot at – they were buying the story of an accident – and that Amy was so shaken up by it she had to rest and wouldn't be able to meet them until tomorrow.

"Elliot – who is he – _what_ is he?"

"My best friend. Catherine's husband. One of the gentlest, noblest souls I've ever known – the man who showed me all the things that my life was lacking – love, friendship, trust, kindness – courage."

"Fin – he was here – and Joe? They'll cover the whole thing up, won't they?"

"Only because they have to, to protect Vincent – to protect everyone down here."

"And they've done it before."

Elliot nodded. "You're uncomfortable with that."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, Elliot. I'm a judge – Joe Maxwell is a District Attorney – Fin is a cop – and maybe because they've been a part of this longer than a few hours, it all makes sense to them, somehow. But this place and the people in it are contrary to everything I've ever believed in or thought was possible – and Vincent, my God – he's – I don't know what to say. I'll respect your secret Elliot – because it's important to you – I just don't know where – _if _I fit into your world – or your future…"

_**If** … _Elliot didn't really hear much past that one word. _If_. In his pocket, the little jeweler's box was suddenly very large and very heavy… _If… If_. Even if they hadn't been attacked – he had to admit, this was an awful lot for her to take in. Who could blame her for not wanting to be a part of it…?

"Will you tell me about that girl now?" Amy was asking.

Elliot almost missed the question. "I – yes. In the morning. I promise. You should get some rest."

"What about you?"

"Father doesn't want me going to bed for a while," he stood and leaned over, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk – it's primitive living down here, there's a chamber pot under the bed. I'll show you where to – empty it – in the morning."

"Chamber pot – _chamber pot?"_

Elliot smiled. "If you'd rather go back to my place – I think Jake is still up, he can show you the way."

"You're – staying?"

"I live up there – my heart lives down here. Before you came into my life, I spent almost every weekend Below, to be near the people I love. Sunday morning was always at Vincent and Catherine's. Amy, I know I'm throwing a lot at you at once," he said, still feeling the weight of the ring – and the pain inside, twisting in his gut like a knife… and yet, he couldn't blame her for her reaction… "I hadn't planned for last night to happen the way it did."

"I didn't think being shot at was part of the plan, Elliot," Amy reached for his hand – it was like he was edging further away from her with each word…but he responded, he took her hand, he came to stand next to her. And yet he still didn't seem any closer.

"I'm sorry, Amy – about everything. So very, very sorry."

"Elliot –"

"Please – let me finish. I hadn't planed for you to see Vincent that way – and I hadn't planned for you to hear about the children with track marks on their arms from shooting up heroine. I wanted you to see this place as I do, a safe haven for those with no where else to turn. I wanted you to meet the people who call this place home. I wanted to introduce you to my best friend – the brother of my heart – after you'd met all of his children and seen some of the amazing beauty of his world. And I wanted to introduce you to the man who showed mekind of love a father shows his son- but not while he was stitching up a gash in my skull."

"The doctor?"

Elliot nodded. "He is Father to so many - but one day he pointed out that more than most, I trulyneeded a father – and that I really should stop calling him Dr. Wells, because it wasn't the way one addressed their Father. He's the one who asked me to invite you last night - he's the head of this community, it's founder."

"Elliot – I don't know what to say. You were right – this is a world within a world and it isn't like anything I ever could have imagined. I'm just – overwhelmed."

"I know. Get some sleep – we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I keep getting the feeling that there's something wrong."

"Don't be silly," he lied. "I love you."

"I love you too. I mean that. Elliot?"

Elliot just nodded – and walked out of the chamber while he was still able to._ If._ He couldn't blame her for being overwhelmed. And if Vincent had overwhelmed her, how was she going to cope with Kate, whose very existence defied the laws of Nature…? Kate, who had killed more people in one night than Vincent had over his entire lifetime…and who, unlike Vincent, was incapable of knowing anykind ofremorse for the river of blood that flowed from her fury…

-

Elliot wandered aimlessly until he came to the mirror pool – the moon had passed from it's range, but the night sky was dark and sprinkled with stars, all reflected in the still surface of the water.

"Afraid you made a mistake?"

"Caroline – what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I've been emailing that guy I met in May. Almost every day we talk."

"And you think you're falling in love."

She nodded. "And I don't believe that Judge Gray was just shaken up from some accident – I think she saw my father and freaked out."

"Something like that," Elliot confided. "Your dad handled it pretty well."

"He always does. But now you're thinking you never should have brought her down here." Caroline didn't really look like her mother – except perhaps in the shape of her face. She had her father's eyes and curly red-gold hair that hung down past her waist – she was short and hourglass shaped, and quite well developed for her age.

"It may have been a little much all at once," said Elliot. Caroline also had her father's empathy – once she set her mind to it, there was no hiding anything from her.

"So what am I supposed to do with Simon – hi, meet my dad, if we ever have kids they could turn out like him."

"I know you don't mean it that way."

"No. But – he's from – up there. I mean – what if – if we do – get married and – any man I have children with will risk loosing the life they know to have to move down here where it's safe. How do I ask someone to take that kind of risk?"

"Because if he loves you – whether it's this boy from California or someone else – he'll do whatever he has to, to be with you, Caroline. That's what love does."

"So why are you so sad?"

"Because – I love her with all my heart. And I believe that she loves me too – but I'm afraid that love won't be enough because she's overwhelmed and scared. And I can't blame her for feeling that way."

Caroline wrapped her arms around him – they sat in silent misery, until she fell asleep. Elliot carriedCaroline back to her chamber…he tucked the covers around Claudia, who had kicked them off and retrieved Jayne's pillow from where it had fallen.

"You've always had a way with them," Catherine whispered softly in the doorway.

"I love your children, Cathy."

"Didn't Harrison Ford's girlfriend just have a baby – he's older than you, you know."

Elliot chuckled; he tucked his arm into hers and walked her back to her chamber. "Maybe – but I hardly think Amy wants a baby at her age. It would throw her life into chaos."

"You say that as if you haven't done that already," Catherine leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's almost morning – have you slept at all?"

"No."

"Have you decided whether or not you're still going to ask her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You'll only tell me that I'm making a mistake."

"So why don't you take the advice we both know I'd give you and ask her anyway."

"Because if she says no – I don't think even Vincent could put me back together."

"Elliot – she loves you."

"I know. I just don't think she's ready to love my life." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Where are we having Sunday morning?"

"I – don't think I'm going to be able to make this week. I don't expect to be very good company by tomorrow morning."

She watched him go down the hall. "Why are men idiots?" Catherine mused aloud.

"Do you expect me to answer that, or was it merely rhetorical?" Vincent queried.

She chuckled, "You may answer only if it's an answer I'll approve of."

He laughed as he drew her to their bed…

-

When Elliot got back, Amy was up and dressed. And looking so beautiful it hurt him to look at her and wonder if this was their last morning together…

Amy smiled when she saw him – when she'd woken up, she was alone – and scared that he might not be coming back. Now – he looked – so pained – the way he'd looked last night when he left her... "Someone left this – I'm assuming it was for me," she said of the long dress she'd put on. It was soft cotton - there was a thick wool sweater to go over it and because someone had looked at her and realized how cold skinny people get, they'd left a warm knit cap, fingerless gloves, thermal underwear and a long scarf.

Elliot nodded, "Those who live here are generous," he lingered in the doorway, almost afraid to come any closer. All he wanted was to touch her - to hold her - to have her say that she wasn't going to leave him...

Amy hooked her hair behind her ears, "Elliot, would you _please_ tell me what's wrong? I know you never came to sleep with me last night."

"The truth is that I haven't slept. I keep thinking about – last night. I'm just a little wound up I guess."

"What happened to never lying to me?"

"I am wound up," he told her. "And it is about something that happened last night."

"But it's not about what happened in the parking garage."

"No." He admitted, cursing his own honesty.

"Than what is – does it have to do with the girl in the photo?"

"Yes and no – I'm not trying to be vague, I swear –" before he could say more, their chamber was invaded by a dozen children bearing plates of food.

"Good morning!" Mary greeted them, from the back of the horde; she was a lovely elderly lady with grey hair done up into a bun and a long patchwork skirt. "Sorry to barge in – but the children were so disappointed not to be able to meet you last night, dear," she smiled at Amy. And Elliot. And understood. Their timing could not have been worse – or perhaps better, as it appeared that regardless of what was going on, Amy and Elliot were determined to put on a good show for the children.

"Oh my," Amy grinned – the kids looked like extras from Les Miserables. "Pancakes?"

"I made them myself," proclaimed a six year old. "I'm Sasha. Mary helped a little."

Mary chuckled and directed the children gently, keeping them orderly.

"My gosh, how do you do it?" Amy marveled. "I have one – and we're not half this together in the morning."

"Lots of practice, my dear, lots of practice – Rachel – yes, very good, right there is fine," she said of the girl setting down the syrup. "The children were so sad that you missed their concert last night that they wondered if they might give you a miniature version of it, this morning."

"Oh my – I didn't realize I was such a celebrity."

"Everyone wants to meet Uncle Elliot's girlfriend," said a little girl's voice.

Amy found the speaker in the midst of children – she was a miniature version of Vincent. Jayne. It had to be… "Oh – well, I'm flattered," Amy recovered before the child realized… Amy was ashamed of it, but all she could think was this poor child having to go through life, like_ that_. She was aware, however, that the oldest boy had caught her look – and so had Elliot. So had another boy – he was also a smaller version of his father… Amy cleared her throat, desperately wishing she could just run and hide…but there were children around and pancakes to be eaten…they were perfect and the syrup was real maple – and yet the food sat in her stomach like the rock she wanted to crawl under.

The children sang beautifully – Jake, the eldest, played a short piece on his flute. He was the boy who had caught Amy's look – he was Vincent and Catherine's eldest child. Caroline was there – she played her violin while Claudia sang a piece that William, the lion-boy, had composed – and it was beautiful. And all Amy could think of was what a shame it was that the world would never know… and that those children would never know the world… She was very happy when they finally left. "That was awkward," Amy said at last – Elliot had seen them out, she watched him effortlessly giving them hugs and kisses – and then returned to sit. In silence.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I shouldn't have done this to you."

"It's not your fault – I'm – not equipped to – walk onto the set of Lord of the Rings."

"Did you still want to meet Kate?"

"Kate – the girl in the cemetery?"

"And the one in those photos."

"What?" Amy's world bottomed out. Again.

"Kate Zito was murdered almost seventeen years ago. Sixteen years ago she came back. She shouldn't still be here – but she is."

"You're telling me – she's dead?" Images half forgotten began to surface – a girl in black, telling her to cherish love…a dream with a bird sitting on Elliot's dresser...

"I don't understand how it works, Amy. I just know that Catherine was dying and Kate saved her life. I just know that when Gabriel's side-kick shot at me, Kate dove between me and the bullet. If she hadn't, I'd be dead."

"So – you do this brush with death thing often?"

He tried not to laugh, "More often than I'd like. But it happens."

Amy nodded. "The children – they really adore you."

"It's mutual. I love them."

"I – I don't even know what to say. I kept thinking all last night that if I'd just said something – anything – youwould have come toback to bed -but I don't know what to say. This is – surreal, Elliot. When you said to trust you – I didn't expect something like this."

"I understand."

"So why do I keep getting the feeling you're slipping away from me?"

"I have had the most amazing eight months, Amy. Nothing will ever take that away – from either of us."

"No – don't even start out like that – you started out like that once before and I didn't see you for two weeks," she was shaking again. "I did not get shot at, almost kidnapped or killed, scared out of my wits, discover this whole other world below New York – and just find out that zombies aren't just in the movies to have you break up with me, Elliot Burch. You will not do this to me!"

"Amy –" Elliot stood and came over towards her. She got up and backed away, over turning her chair in the process, leaving him baffled and more hurt than he'd been a moment ago. "Amy – please –"

"No. This is now how you're going to break up with me, damn it! I deserve better than to be put through this – _this _– and then have you dump me!" Amy wiped at the moisture on her cheeks. "At least not with a damn good reason – and I mean a really, _really_ good one, Mister!"

"Maybe Cathy's right," Elliot put his hand in his pocket.

"About what?"

"About me being an idiot."

She saw the box – small and black and square. "Oh – Elliot –" Amy backed further away, until her back touched the rough stone wall. Which was just as well – her knees had begun to give way under her. "It isn't – you didn't – did you?"

He stepped forward – he wasn't sure who was more scared, him or her – but he dropped to one knee anyway – she'd seen the box, it was too late to run now… "I had this amazing, perfect evening planned," he told her. "Dinner at the first restaurant I took you to – you heard a sampling of last night's concert – cookies and ice cream afterwards – a chance to meet Vincent – and Jayne and William – and everyone else who matters so much to me – a chance to see a few of the marvels this place holds. This room was going to be lit by all those candles – there were rose petals on the bed – Catherine was in charge of that, she and the children spent all afternoon plucking the petals off roses and arranging the jars and vases around the room – I know they're not crystal, but – I don't know," he was only vaguely aware that he was crying. "And I was going to tell you about Kate – she wants to meet you too – she was here last night. She's not a zombie. She's – I don't know how to describe her – but that's why she was here, in person, so you could see her. So you could understand who and what she is, because if not for her I would not be here today, making a fool out of myself in front of you. I'm so sorry that things didn't go at all right – I wanted it to be so very special when I asked."

"So – are you asking - or not?"

"Will you marry me?"

Amy stood for a moment – even knowing – hoping – that it was coming – the words swept her away… "That's all I needed for it to be special, Elliot. The rest of it – is amazing and beautiful and wonderful and yes of course I'll marry you! How could you think I'd say anything else?"

"You said 'if'," he told her. "Earlier, you said you didn't' know _if _there was any place for you in my future."

"So maybe you're not the only idiot in the room," she sat down next to him. "I love you. I want to be with you – in Manhattan or under it, it doesn't matter."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do – it'll just take me a little while to get used to the whole chamber pot thing."

He laughed.

"So – do you think I can see my ring?"

Elliot flushed a deep shade of pink – he opened the box. It was a simple two and three quarter karat emerald cut diamond set into a gold filigree band – very traditional, really. "I didn't think you'd want anything – over the top – but if you want a bigger stone – Amy?" she was – shaking again.

"It's perfect. It's absolutely the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

-


	12. part twelve

"Hello?" called a voice from the doorway – it sounded like Catherine.

"Just a second," Elliot called back. He slid out from underneath Amy and began getting dressed; Amy did the same.

"There's – no doors here, are there?"Amy asked, wondering how on earth anyone could live with no privacy.

"Not in most places," Elliot told her.

"How do people live like that?"

He just smiled, "When you trust your neighbours, you don't need doors to separate you from them. Come in," he said, more loudly.

Catherine smiled, "Elliot – Father would like to how your head is mending."

Elliot almost frowned – such a message was usually delivered by one of the children.

"Go on, off with you," she shooed him out of the room and sat down on the bed next to Amy.

"I'll – be back soon," Elliot said, kissing Amy's forehead before departing.

"Look – Cathy – I'm sorry – I made an ass of myself with your children." Amy began, awkwardly. She felt like a heel.

"The first time I saw Vincent, I screamed," Cathy told her. "We all knew that bringing you down here would be an emotional risk – for everyone. I only wish that there had been some better way to prepare you."

"Probably a better start would have been not to be shot at."

"Probably," Catherine smiled – she lifted Amy's left hand. "I'm glad he found the courage to ask."

"I'm glad I had the courage to say yes. So – if you screamed the first time you sawVincent – how did you get from that – to six children?"

Catherine laughed, "It was a long, bumpy road. But I should start at the beginning. I was on my way home from a party – back when my friends looked pretty much like every other socialite in New York. I'd become disillusioned with my life – and the man I was engaged to - but I didn't really know what to do about it."

"I know the feeling - I think Michael and I had fallen out of love a long time before I left him - and it still hurt when he and Alicia got together."

"Because you loved him once. Just like I'm sure I loved Tom - I just don't remember what it felt like to love him. That's why I left the party early that night, because I just couldn't stand to be there a moment longer, watching him drink and laugh with people I didn't care about.Instead of catching a cab, I cut across the park;I was mistaken for someone else in the dark – men grabbed me – hurt me. Cut my face. They left me for dead – and that's where Vincent found me. I remember waking up to the sound of the pipes."

"What is that? – I've been hearing it since I got here."

"It's people talking – we're always in communication with one another down here. And even with some of our Helpers Above – many have moved into homes where they have pipes that connect into ours. That way, no matter where they are, they're never truly far from home."

"It's incredible."

"That's a good word for this place, Amy. When I first woke up here, my face was bandaged, so I couldn't see," Catherine lifted her hair so that Amy could see the last trace of scaring, just in her hairline near the ear. "This is all that's left of what they did to me – it took a year's worth of cosmetic surgery to remove the rest of the scars. When I first saw myself – I wanted to die. Then – Vincent came in. I knew that someone had been taking care of me – but that I wasn't in a hospital. He'd fed me broth and read to me – but – when I saw his face, I was so frightened. I think I threw something at him," Catherine smiled at her own foolishness. "But he never got angry at me for my reaction – he came back later with his hood drawn up, so as not to frighten me again, I suppose. I asked him to let me see his face again. I was still scared – but not as much as I had been the first time. He told me that this was a forgotten place, a place with no maps leading to it – a place where people who had nowhere could find a home. Vincent helped me to find inside myself more courage than I'd ever known I possessed. Out of friendship blossomed love – and as time went by we began to overcome the many obstacles that lay between us. Then, one day, Jacob Elliot was conceived – and that changed everything."

"That was – when this Gabriel guy came into the picture."

Catherine nodded, "It was a dark and frightening time – but even out of that darkness came new light. When Vincent, having no where else to turn, went to Elliot, a friendship was formed that is so strong they have a small measure of the empathic bond Vincent and I share. Elliot became aware of our world – and so did Joe and Fin and Diana. And Kate came into our lives when she saved mine. I was dying – and I would have died, if she had not performed a miracle."

"Elliot called her an angel."

"She is a spirit who knows no rest and is filled with the pain that brought her back to this world, the pain of a childhood ripped away by terrible, brutal force. The same man who nearly killed me, killed her."

A large black crow glided into the room to settle on the back of a chair.

"And her timing is, as usual, very good," Catherine smiled.

Kate wore a black turtleneck, dark jeans and doc martin boots; her long black hair was pulled into a pony tail. She smiled – and Amy remembered the dream…

"You – I saw you – before – at Elliot's."

Kate nodded; Catherine excused herself.

"Who – what – who are you?"

"Everything and nothing," Kate told her. "When the darkness rises within me, I am Hell's own Fury and I leave in my wake broken bodies. I feel no pity – no sorrow – no remorse for what I do. All I can tell you is that I have never taken a life of someone who didn't deserve exactly what I gave them."

"You're – just a child."

"I was. Once."

Looking into her eyes, Amy could believe that this child was no child – "You saved Elliot's life," Amy said – it was almost a question.

Kate held out her hand – Amy took it… the world faded away…she was at the docks – it was dark, the water was black – she could smell the sea and dead fish – water lapped up against the hulls of boats…

_In one of those boats, a huge yatche, there was a man with a gun, his hair was white – another man was there, dark and brooding – and Elliot – and a third, District Attorney Jimmy Moreno…_

"_Catherine Chandler is dead," Gabriel said, matter of factly. _

_Elliot closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "So?" _

"_She died peacefully. Can I offer you a drink? You like scotch, I'm told." _

_Elliot shrugged. _

"_I know you've been meeting with Vincent." _

_Elliot had a harder time keeping surprise from showing at that revelation. Still, he shrugged as if he was either disinterested or didn't know what Gabriel meant. _

"_Vincent? Who's Vincent?" Moreno asked from his chair, in the corner. The man with the white hair, standing next to him, put one hand on Moreno's shoulder, silencing him. _

_Gabriel went on, as if Moreno wasn't even there, "And I know what – more or less – Vincent is. Do you, Mr. Burch? Have you seen his face?" _

"_Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about," Elliot managed to affect a bored sounding tone in his voice. _

_Gabriel laughed, "You know, I think I like you," he poured a drink and handed it over. _

_Elliot took the glass from the man's hand, resisting the urge to throw it back in his face. He sipped it. "Not bad." _

_Gabriel laughed some more. "It should be more than 'not bad' – do you have any idea how much this scotch cost?" _

"_Probably – five or six hundred dollars a bottle." Elliot sipped it a little more. _

"_Very good – you're a very discerning man. So – what do you know about Vincent, where does he come from?" _

_Elliot shrugged, "You've got me. He never said." _

"_Well then – perhaps you can help me to arrange a meeting. I'm sure he'd like to see his son – oh did you know that?" _

_Elliot's expression remained impassive. _

"_Yes, I think you did. What do you say, would you like to be part of a little father-son reunion?" _

_-_

_from her vantage point, just outside, Kate held her breath – Vincent trusted this man…she wondered if he'd placed his trust incorrectly… _

_-_

_Elliot gazed down into the barely sipped glass. "Sorry. You'll have to find some other go-between." _

"_That was the wrong answer, Mr. Burch." _

_Elliot raised his glass to Gabriel, "Guess I'll see you again in hell, then." He finished it. _

"_Pity. I do like you, Mr. Burch. Kill him, please," he said to the white haired man; he raised his own gun to Moreno, who started sniveling. "You've become far more trouble than you're worth, I'm afraid," he said, almost as an apology. _

Amy winced, even though the memory wasn't hers…

_The white haired man raised his gun to shoot Elliot – Kate was there, then, between he and the bullet – it pierced her shoulder but didn't slow her down… _

"_You're gonna have to do better than that, blondie!" Kate laughed off the wound. _

_Wide eyed,thewhite haired manshot heragain, through the heart – it burned, but didn't stop her. When he aimed for a third shot, he aimed at Elliot – Kate pushed him out of the way and the bullet only caught his leg instead of being fatal… _

Amy had seen that scar – she remembered it… the first time they'd made love she'd asked him about it – he'd said it was from a bullet – she'd only half believed him…

_Maniacal laughter rang from Kate's throat as she stood to face the white haired man – she reveled in his fear… _

"_Freeze – police!" Fin shouted as he entered the scene. _

_Gabriel and the white haired man took the moment's distraction to flee… _

"_You know, detective, you have lousy timing," Kate looked at him – if he hadn't announced himself as a cop, she might have been able to get something from blondie before she killed him… …a sound – click, click, click… "Um – time to go," She grabbed Elliot by the arm. "Now – haul ass, both of you!" _

"_What – who are you?" Elliot dragged himself despite the pain – he'd seen her laugh off a bullet. He'd seen the second bullet hit her square in the chest… _

"_I promised a mutual friend I'd keep your ass alive," she told him. "And I can't do that if you don't hurry." _

_Fin followed them up the steps and onto the dock… _

_Moments later, the yacht blew up… _

_Kate landed on top of Elliot Burch – she heard him muffle a scream of pain as he landed on his wounded leg. _

"_How did you know it was going to blow?" Elliot asked, sitting up. _

"_I heard it." _

"_What the hell is going on?" Fin demanded. "Kate – Kate Zito?" He was seeing – but he couldn't make his rational mind believe. He'd been to her grave – she was dead. He knew she was dead…but here she was. There was blood on her sweater – but no wound in her shoulder – he'd seen it, a moment ago, he knew he had… there was a puddle of blood on her chest – but if she'd been shot in the chest…she'd be dead…but she was already dead…? _

"_You know each other?" Elliot asked, still trying to make sense of what had happened back there… _

"_Not exactly," Kate said, favouring Fin with a smile, "But thanks for the flowers." _

"_You – you're alive?" _

"_No. Not any more." _

The night faded, became light – tapping – vanilla – musk – rose petals… the softness of the bed beneath her. The lingering haunting of the pain Kate had endured – things she was unwilling to share fully – but which were always a part of her – the innocence ripped away by brutal force – by Gabriel… "Death shall have no dominion," Amy whispered, not quite sure where the line had come from. Inside she felt – grief – emptiness – sorrow – pain – hope. All the horrors of the world – and yet, there was still hope. She blinked away the tears she hadn't realized she was crying and opened her eyes – Kate was still there. So was Vincent, standing in the doorway.

"I am sorry that you saw me at my worst, Amy," he said, softly. "May I come in?"

She nodded, dully – she still felt fear in his presence – she'd seen what he could do with those terrible clawed hands – he'd opened that man's chest up, slicing through to the bone – and he'd carried Elliot here without leaving so much as a scratch.

Vincent gazed at his own hands for a moment, as if understanding what she was thinking. "I feel remorse for every life I've been forced to take – it is a heavy burden at times – but the people who live here look to me for protection. Sometimes – violence is the only way."

Amy nodded – she remembered Erik Black – a boy she hadn't thought of in years, mostly because the memory was too painful…he'd killed a man to protect her and her family – and yet, Amy had never been able to stop feeling as if they'd let him down somehow, when he'd needed them most… she wished she'd known then what she knew now… things might have been so different if she had… Amy looked up at Vincent – and began to see a measure of what she was sure Cathy must see – the strength – the nobility – the beauty… in his eyes she could see the remorse he felt over ever having had to kill… and Amy began to wonder if she was ever going to be able to go back to living as she had. "I'm glad that Elliot has you for a friend" she told him.

"As I am glad he has you."

-

"Sorry I was so long," Elliot said to her – she was sitting alone, reading in the candlelight.

Amy just smiled up at him, a beautifully serine smile, "That's ok. Catherine brought me a couple of books to keep me occupied. Do you feel up to showing me around? So far all I've seen is this room – and a very primitive 'necessary' down the hall…"

Elliot laughed, "Come on – I'll show you some of the things that make up for the lack of indoor plumbing."

-

Amy listened to the thousands of voices carried through the chamber of whispers – and stood in the roaring winds that swept in every direction in the chamber of the winds – she gazed at the sunset reflected in a pool of shimmering water – and watched as children played under a cascading waterfall… She ate dinner in a large communal dining room with eighty new friends – because it seemed as if they all knew who she was and were anxious to get to know her better...

And she decided that Elliot was right, there were things in this world more important than indoor plumbing…

-

"Elliot?"Amy asked, as she lay snuggled against his bare chest. It was impossible to tell the time - but she guessed by the almost quiet of the pipes that the hour was late.

"Hmm," he lookeddown at her – he took her hand – mostly to convince himself that she was really wearing the ring.

"So – Vincent is your best friend."

"Yes."

"And – the people who live down here must have some way to facilitate weddings, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"That I don't wantawful blue brides maids dresses."

"I think I missed a step in your thought process."

"I don't have much family – and my mother already went through one wedding nightmare with me. Lauren is the only one who missed it – and the only one I really care about not missing this one. And this – this is your family. It's not like Vincent can show up at the cathedral steps to stand up with you. Your best friend shouldn't miss your wedding – and I don't want Jillian shang hying mine and doing to me what she almost did to Mom. I don't want matching napkins and flowers and dresses and doves released at sunset. Jillian actually arranged a press conference for my mother – I don't want that. I want you. I want simple."

"So – you're saying –you want to get married– here?"

"Other people must do it – the ones who live here – I mean only if it's ok with – Father – why not?"

"I'll ask – but – I know he'll say yes," Elliot kissed her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"You never saw the brides maids dresses."

Elliot chuckled and pulled her close…

_-_

_yes, there is stillmore to come..._


	13. part thirteen

_I keep trying to wrap it up…and know exactly where I'm ending it…only it just seems like there's always one more sequence or scene to write before jumping to the Big Day…so I thank you for your indulgence in allowing me to keep going!_

_As a brief note – in order to try and paint a more thorough picture of what the Tunnels might look like, I've had to come up with a few things on my own – like bathing facilities and the 'necessary' (an out house of sorts) as there is no indoor plumbing or electricity. I believe I've stayed true to the original ideas of the Tunnels, even where I'd added a few extra details._

_-_

"Morning, beautiful," Elliot kissed her gently on the forehead… he nibbled tenderly on her ear lobe – then kissed her lips.

"Hmmm," Amy only half opened her eyes, as wakefulness began to take hold. She didn't want to wake up – the bed was so comfortable – and warm. And best of all, Elliot was in it….she was even getting used to the constant rat-a-tat-tatting of the pipes. "What time is it?"

"About that time – I thought you might want to get a bath in before breakfast."

"Bath?" She perked up.

"Bath," he smiled. "You didn't think that there wasn't some sort of bathing facility, did you?"

"After the 'necessary', I was afraid to ask." She had visions of people bathing in the river that flowed through various parts of the underground world. Although the children were happy enough in it, children were notoriously immune to cold water.

Elliot chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Keep that up and I won't have time for a bath."

"You'll have time," he whispered, as he continued kissing…

"Elliot –"

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind," she closed her eyes, loosing herself in the warmth of his body and the tenderness of his kisses, the way his moustache and beard tickled her just a little, in all the right places… when they were together, it was like nothing else in the world mattered… not even how she was going to tell her family that she was getting married and they weren't invited…

-

Elliot showed Amy to the bathing chambers, located not too far off of what Elliot called the 'main hub'. There were two separated bath chambers, one for men and one for women. "Do you think you can find your way to Catherine and Vincent's from here?" he asked her.

"No – but I'm sure someone can show me the way." Everyone they'd passed on their way here had greeted them by name and said good morning – it was weird. It was also weird that so many people should be up and about early on a Sunday morning. Amy bit her tongue on an inquiry about religious practices. Before dinner last night, the group had observed 'a moment of reflection' – lead by Father. He hadn't said much – just asked them all to join him in silent thanks for all that they had – it hadn't been directed towards God or any other deity – and Amy had seen a single Tenctonese head in the crowd. (She only made it a habit to learn about the religious practices of other cultures because she never knew exactly what was going to be brought into her courthouse…) After the moment of silence, Amy had observed the most controlled chaos she'd ever seen… "I'll be fine," she assured Elliot, who was still hovering.

"I love you," he told her; he kissed her hand. "Very much."

Amy felt herself blushing. "I won't be long."

"We'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll see," he said again, kissed her cheek and departed.

With a sigh, Amy walked into the enclosed chamber – warm steam greeted her. "Oh – my."

"Amy? Good morning, dear," Mary smiled with her usual warmth.

Amy walked further into the room – there was a single, large steamy pool of water in the centre of the room. An open cabinet on one wall was stacked high with fresh towels – there was a bin next to it for used towels and pegs along one wall for clothing to be hung. Wooden benches lined that wall and the one opposite it. Like everywhere else down here, the room was softly lit by oil lamps and lanterns.

"I hope the world Above hasn't made you too shy," said Mary; she was submerged up to her shoulders, with her long hair piled high on top of her head.

"I guess it's no different from showering at the gym," Amy began to strip.

"Probably not. There's a stair cut into that side – and just a little bit of an under current," Mary warned.

"It's – so warm," Amy made her way down the well worn stone steps – her feet touched the sandy bottom. "This is wonderful."

The old woman chuckled, "That it is – just the thing my arthritis needed this morning," she flexed her hands a bit. She reached into a small basket sitting on the ledge near her head and handed Amy a bar of soap, "This is a brand new recipe – tell me what you think."

"It's – what is it?" Amy asked of the sweet, almost musky scent. It was both floral and woody at the same time – but not like anything she'd smelled before. "I love it."

"Cypress and orchid – Mae Huang brought me the oils last week – she's one of our friends in China Town."

Amy gave an inquisitive look.

"Out Helpers supply us with the things we need," Mary explained. "And we take the things that your world casts off – scraps of wood and metal – you should see Mouse's workshop sometime," she rolled her eyes.

Amy recalled meeting the sweet faced blond with odd mannerisms last night. He'd talked Elliot's ear off for nearly twenty minutes – not that Elliot had seemed to mind. For her part, Amy hadn't understood half of their conversation – it had involved tools and "gizmos" and something about a welding torch…

-

"Where's Amy?" Catherine inquired when Elliot came into the chamber alone.

"I showed her the bathing chambers."

"Then it may be a while," Vincent gazed at his wife.

"What?"

He chuckled, "I seem to recall your first reaction to our bath chambers. I had to send Jamie in to see if you had drowned."

"I was not that bad."

"Yes you were."

Deciding that it was an argument she couldn't win, Catherine turned her attention to Elliot. "So?"

"So I don't think my feet have touched the ground since she said yes."

"What's this now?" Joe Maxwell came in carrying a bag full of bagels.

"Elliot has finally asked the question," said Vincent.

Joe smiled – a ghost of an old pain still haunted his heart for a fleeting moment – Erika… but they had had a good life together, no matter how short the time had been… "Good for you. Any idea when the big day is gonna be?"

Elliot knew the pain Joe had suffered when he lost his wife – it had been a day of tragedy for the whole city, both Above and Below. In one fell swoop hundreds of lives were lost: Erika – Pascal's wife Rita – Elizabeth, whose paintings still lived on as a testament to her life – Claire, Julia, and Allen had been returning from and errand on that side of town but never made it back…

"Hey," Joe squeezed Elliot's shoulder. "You know I couldn't be happier for you, right?"

"I know. Thank you. And – no, we haven't started working out the details just yet – but I'm hoping for soon."  
"Yeah – life's short," Joe agreed. He felt Catherine's arm around his waist and grinned at her, "Now don't you go getting me in trouble with your husband, Radcliff."

Catherine smiled up at him, "I think you could take him."

"Oh, I don't think so," Joe replied – once upon a time – once upon a time Vincent had frightened him. Now, he just saw the face of one of his best friends…

-

Amy left the bathing chamber, fully pruned, and tried to orient herself. Yup – she had no idea where she was going… fortunately, it seemed as if there was always someone around… a girl named Rachel pointed her in the right direction…and when she got lost again, a man named Carlo helped her find the right way…

Fin and Diana were just arriving when Amy entered Vincent and Catherine's chamber – Joe was already there, with Elliot and Vincent and Catherine, drinking coffee. Within seconds, the topic of conversation turned towards wedding plans.

"I talked to Father," Elliot began, taking Amy's hand – he kissed it lightly. "And at Amy's request, we going to get married here – although Father did request the honour of performing the ceremony. If you don't mind," he added. "We'll just have to get it legalized at the city courthouse."

"That would be perfect," Amy agreed.

Catherine grinned, feeling near tears herself, "Amy – thank you – for wanting to include – all of us."

"I get something out of it too," she admitted, a little sheepishly. "This gives me a really good way to keep my sister in law from getting too involved. She's – well, I'm hoping you'll meet her. Soon. Both of you," she looked to Diana. "I – feel a little awkward – but – I don't have a lot of girlfriends. I don't – _really_ – have any girlfriends."

"Excuse me," Diana grinned at her. "The last time I checked, I was still a girl."

"Let's hope so," Fin winked. "Otherwise we really gotta talk, pretty lady."

Amy was blushing. "I'm – really glad you think – I mean – I know you're Elliot's friends – but if – would you two stand up with me?"

Diana and Catherine both threw their arms around her, nearly knocking Amy out of her seat. "Don't be silly," said Diana.

"Of course we will!"

Elliot turned his gaze towards Vincent. "And if you would do me the great honour of standing by my side as my best man – I would be – indebted."

"I would be honoured to stand by your side," Vincent replied.

"Fin – Joe – it would me a great deal to me if you would do me the honour of standing up, too." Elliot asked. "Between the three of you – I never thought I'd have such friends. I didn't think I had it in me."

"You better believe I will," Joe told him.

"Does this mean I gotta get my tux pressed?" Fin wanted to know.

Diana hit him.

"I was thinking we'd keep it more on the casual side," Amy began – but she realized she and Elliot really hadn't discussed it… "I mean – if that's ok with you –?"

"Amy, all that matters is that we're there, with our friends around us – casual, formal, simple, extravagant – whatever you want."

"Are you sure – I mean, I went through the whole big church wedding nightmare once – but you've never been married – this should be about what you want too."

"I want you. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want you to be happy – and I want your daughter to be happy. And I don't think I want to see either Catherine or Diana in powder blue tulle."

Amy laughed – they looked confused.  
"Thank you, Elliot," Amy told him, once she'd recovered – she explained the dresses – and the way Jillian had gotten three of her friends to stand up in Maxine's wedding, so that there would be the same number of brides maids as grooms men… "It looks like we're going to have the same problem," she observed.

"There's no rule that says both sides have to have the same number," said Catherine.

"There's always your daughter," Diana suggested.

Amy shook her head, "I – I'm going to ask Lauren to give me away. Since my mother and brothers won't be here – that just seems – appropriate."

"What a lovely idea," Vincent agreed. "I'm sure she'll be touched."

"I think so too," Elliot agreed. "Lauren really is too old to be a flower girl and too young to be a brides maid."

"Hmmmm," Catherine mused softly.

"What is it?" Queried Vincent.

"One way around it – if Elliot agrees – would be to have you standing up with him rather than escorting one of us down the aisle – it is done that way sometime," she added with a smile. It sounded as if Amy's sister in law could be a little too high strung at times.

"But – who would you walk with?" Amy asked.

"She's always trying to get me into trouble with Vincent," Joe grinned.

"Joe is single," Vincent explained, "And I fear I would stand out at most of the black tie affairs they must sometimes attend in their duties with the city."

Amy opened her mouth. Then shut it again. Then drank her coffee. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she almost wished that Jillian could be here… she would love to see the look on her sister in law's face when she got a good look at the best man…

"Come on," Diana finished her coffee. "It's still early – and Amy has never even seen the Great Hall."

"That's right," Catherine was on her feet.

Vincent rose.

"Where do you think you're going?" Diana asked him.

"With you," Fin got up as well. Joe and Elliot were on their feet too.

"I don't think so," said Diana.

"You four just stay here and do whatever it is you do when we're not around," Catherine instructed.

"The doors are awfully heavy," Elliot began…and was quickly cut off by dark glares from all three. It seemed as if Amy was fitting in just fine…and that scared him, just a little.

-

As soon as they were well out of earshot, Diana turned to Amy, "So – what do you think you want us to wear?"

"I – don't know. Just – simple," she hadn't really started to think about it – much… "I mean – I don't want to stand out like a sore thumb or anything." She was babbling – what did one wear to a wedding held miles underground where everyone dressed like extras from either Les Mis or Little House?

"The bride always stands out," Catherine assured her.

"In fact, I think that's kinda the point," added Diana with a playful smile.

"I know – but – everything is so different down here."

They both chuckled, "Not as much as you might think," said Diana. "So – let's start with your favourite colour."

"I – don't really have one. You'd both look good in – green – maybe blue – or burgundy ?"

They both nodded. "Ok," said Catherine, "What about fabric – silk, velvet, linen, wool?"

"Oh they need to be pretty – silk or velvet," Diana said.

"All right," agreed Catherine – she looked to Amy. "Silk or velvet – or maybe something in a brocade?"

"Simple," Amy replied, "Velvet?"

"You're the bride," said Diana, "We're just trying to give you ideas."

"Oh. Well – shouldn't we go shopping or something?"

"We could," Catherine said, "Or we can go up and see our favourite dressmaker, Trevor Hines."

"He's a Helper," Diana explained, "We kinda – steer as much business in the direction of the Helpers as we can."

"Oh – ok, sure – that'd be fine. And I don't see any reason you two should have the exact same dress – I mean, I want you to be able to wear them again. So just get something in burgundy velvet. Oh – long. Long dresses. I always thought that brides maids dresses should be long."

"Long burgundy velvet dresses it is," Catherine agreed. "Now – see how easy this is?"

"You weren't around when my mother was getting married."

-

By the time they'd reached the edge of the main area, they'd settled on seasonal flowers – which ever season it ended up being – with white roses to tie them together – there was another Helper who was a florist, it seemed. Catherine and Diana both agreed that Amy's bouquet should be in the darkest red roses they could find – and Amy was suddenly glad she had them around, because otherwise she would have just walked into a flower shop and asked them to hand her "whatever." Or worse, Jillian would have gotten her teeth into it, because this time around, Amy wasn't really interested in the 'little' details. Elliot was right – as long as they were there, with their friends, the rest was superfluous.

Catherine grabbed a couple of lanterns hanging from a wall, at the edge of the main hub, and lit them.

"How far is it?" queried Amy.

"Not far, really."

"That's a very relative term down here," Diana told her. "Everything is 'not far'."

Catherine chuckled and took the lead. "The Great Hall is only used a couple of times a year," she explained as she led the way through long and winding tunnels. "So you're going to have to imagine it washed down and aired out a little."

"Make that _a lot_," Diana added with a grin.

"Should I send out formal invitations?" Amy asked. "I mean – everyone down here is invited – but – how do I address envelopes?"

Catherine chuckled, "That would be a question for the etiquette books, wouldn't it? Word of mouth – or pipe – is acceptable. Elliot can write out invitations to the Helpers."

"Wait – you mean I get to saddle _him_ with some of the work?"

They both laughed; "And people keep asking why Fin and I never got hitched," said Diana. "Too damned much work."

"What matters is that you're happy," Catherine said to Diana.

"How come you two don't get married?" Amy asked.

"Life is less complicated for us this way – and we really are happy just the way we are. He was married before – it ended badly. And only one person who works with Fin knows that he and I are an item. Can I still call it 'being an item' after – almost sixteen years – my God, Cathy, has it really been that long?"

"It has," Catherine smiled, as the cavern grew wider and taller; on the opposite wall, almost hidden in darkness, stood a pair of massive wooden doors. "Almost sixteen years ago we gathered here for Jake's Naming – and everyone in that room saw what you and Fin refused to see."

"Until Vincent got out his cupid's wings!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," said Amy.

"They just needed a nudge in the right direction – here, Diana – get the torch on your side – so Amy can get the full effect." They each lit a couple of the torches that lined the walls of the ante chamber – small alcoves had been carved into the rock, which had at one time, perhaps, held statues…that was one conjecture, anyway.

"Who built this place?" Amy asked – she held her lantern up to see the carving on and around the doors – it looked hundreds of years old. The detail was incredible – she could see places where it looked as if it might have once been painted, but the paint had long since faded away, leaving only the barest of traces of it's former glory…still, even unpainted, the trim around the doors was beautiful. Rows of geometric design and ornate vegetation – almost like the ornamentation in the old cathedrals of Europe – at least, Amy thought she remembered that much from the art history class she'd taken a million years ago…

"No one knows who built it," said Catherine. It took their combined strength to hoist open doors that were several inches thick. "This was one of the places that was already here when Father and the other original founders built the community."

"How did they find it?"

"He's never said," Diana told her. "And I've asked – I'm naturally curious," the red head grinned. She'd been trying for years to discover where the tunnels had come from.

"Either that or Fin is right and you're cheating on him with that little reference librarian," Catherine teased.

Diana laughed, "Yeah – right. Here," she set down her lantern and lowered one of the many chandeliers hanging from the high domed ceiling, so they could get the candles lit, affording Amy with a real look at the chamber. There was more of the same sort of carving all around it, in both stone and wood – but what really caught Amy's attention were the tapestries… they were as ancient as the rest of the room, she was sure, yet the images had barely faded with time's touch.

"Magic, isn't it?" Diana asked; she and Catherine came to stand with Amy, who looked like she was about to cry. "Are you ok?"

"I guess – I'm just – I've never thought anything like this would be possible – anywhere, but especially not under New York. It's surreal – it's hard to remember that less than two days ago I was shot at, Elliot hurt – and that I screamed at your husband and threw bricks at him as if it could stop him."

Catherine laughed and guided her over to one of the many chairs that lined the walls (the tables were pushed up against another wall). "It was a lot to take in all at once – and there wasn't any real way to prepare you."

"And I doubt that being attacked helped any," Diana added.

"Not really, no," agreed Amy.

"How do you think your daughter will take it?" Diana asked.

"I don't know – but – I'll try to ease her into it. If that's possible. She can keep the secret."

"Elliot speaks very highly of her," said Catherine.

"I can't believe that I thought – he must have told you – the photos, a few months ago – him and Kate – I don't believe I actually accused him of – looking at my daughter – in a sexual way." It was hard to say on so many levels – not only because Elliot wasn't the kind of person who would – but the knowledge that there were men out there who preyed on children…it was hard sometimes to see the things she saw in court…

Catherine took her hand, "It's human nature to expect the worst, especially in other people."

"And what kind of mother would you really be if your first instinct wasn't to protect your daughter?" Diana asked. "You're a judge – you see it every day, just like we do – 'Oh my husband, son, or brother would _never_ do that – ' only he did and some poor kid is traumatized and doomed to continue the cycle of abuse and hurt someone else."

"She's right," Catherine agreed. "I'm sure that Elliot would rather think of you as someone who was looking out for your child than a woman so blindly in love she wouldn't see a predator."

"But he never even got angry at me for thinking – fearing – that it could be true."

"Of course not," said Catherine. "He loves you – and _he_ knows that he has never looked on any child that way – but that to the outside world Kate seems as a child – and probably not one with a home and people to love and care for her."

"She'll be here won't she?" Amy asked, "I know how special she is to him."

"I doubt that anything could keep her away."

"Thank you – so much – both of you – not just for today, but for how nice you've been to me from the start. I know I can be a little – high maintenance."

Diana leaned in, "Shhh, I'll tell you a secret. Every woman is high maintenance. We all want to be loved and accepted for who we are."

"But it seems like you just took me right in, right away."

"We love Elliot," said Diana.

"And he loves you," said Catherine. "What more is there?"

Amy felt on the verge of tears again – she looked down at the ring – it was still there. It was real. This room full of beautiful tapestries was real. Vincent was real. This whole place… "I don't know how I'm going to go back to – my life."

"Everything we do – everything we see – everything we hear, it changes us in some small way," said Catherine.

"But how did you do it – you and Vincent – courted – for over a year. How did you go through each day knowing what you knew and still facing all the crap the rest of the world threw at you?"

Catherine and Diana smiled at one another. "It made it easier," Diana told her. "To know that there was some place good – some place close. A shelter from the storm."

"And yes," said Catherine, "It is hard not to direct every lost soul to this place – because this place only exists because it is small, well hidden – a carefully kept secret that not everyone could keep. But there are other safe places for the lost souls of the world – shelters, out reach programs – people who do good work for those who have nothing. People like us – the three of us, Joe, Fin, Elliot – we're in a position to impact the world around us – to make it a better place. And once in a while, we do meet someone who truly needs this place – and so we bring them down and show them that they are not alone."

"And I guess not all of them are poor in the usual way," Amy smiled, thinking about what Elliot had said.

"Poverty of spirit – lack of hope and faith – those can be worse than lack of material goods."

Amy took a last long look around – she took a few moments to examine the tapestries in detail – she'd never really seen anything like them before, except in museums, behind glass. "You know – the boys are going to get worried if we stay out too long," she said at last. From the way the other two were grinning, the same thought had already crossed their minds…

-


	14. part fourteen

"Weekends are too short," Elliot said as he and Amy took the last few steps towards the park entrance. They'd said their good byes some ways back; Amy was wearing a light silk dress – a gift from Grace, the Tenctonese woman she'd seen – and one of the few women Below who was as tall and lithe as she was. Her velvet gown was in a crocheted bag – along with a dozen bars of Mary's soap, in all different scents.

"They are," she agreed – Amy didn't even want to look at her watch. When they stepped out into the park, it was nearly dark – the sky was streaked with gold and crimson – crickets chirped… Elliot would arrange to have her driven home – but really, she couldn't stay much longer and they both knew it. "I feel like – I just got here," she glanced up at him. And then back at the ring. It was still there. It was still real.

"I know," he held her close for a long, long while, simply enjoying the warmth of her body next to his and the calm, warm summer night.

Then, "Are you going to be ok? I mean – the attack on Friday –?"

"I'll be fine. I promise," he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I have every reason in the world to be ok, now."

"Look, I know you've done this whole brush with death thing before – but I haven't – not really. It scares me."

"Don't be scared. Everything is going to be fine."

"Elliot – when Kate came to me yesterday – she showed me something. The night you were on a boat, with this Gabriel guy. When you got shot."

"See," he teased her, "I told you it was bullet wound."

Amy laughed, despite herself, then, "I'm serious, though – how did you do it?"

"What, get shot? That doesn't take any remarkable talent, Sweetheart."

"No!" she glared at him, grinning, "How were you able to be so brave – you had to know he was going to – at least try to, you know." It was hard to say the word.

"Kill me. I knew the minute I got into the car with Moreno and the blond man that I'd probably not live to see the morning."

"But you were so _calm_. How did you do it?"

Elliot gathered her into his arms. "There are things in this world worth dying for, Amy," he pulled her closer. "And things in this world worth living for. And I am thankful that someone was watching out for me that night – that I did live to see the sunrise – and a thousand sunrises thereafter. Because if I'd died that night, I never would have met you."

Looking into his eyes, all Amy could see there was love – no one, not Michael, not Stu, not David – not anyone – had ever looked at her quite that way before…it was as if he truly lived only for her… as if their whole lives had been spent coming to this moment…

"You're crying," he said softly, confused by her sudden tears.

"I've been doing a lot of that lately," Amy told him.

"Is something wrong?"

"For the first time – ever – everything is – perfect."

-

"Where on earth did you get that – what do you call that thing you're wearing anyway?"

"I don't know – but I learned to say thank you and you're welcome in Tenctonese," Amy told her mother – Maxine was sitting in the living room, drinking tea and reading a book.

"Well, I suppose the what on earth comment doesn't quite apply then," Maxine said in her dry, good natured sort of way.

"Is Lauren still up?"

"Amy, it is midnight. Even during summer vacation, Lauren doesn't stay up past eleven."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Well – why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep – no I wasn't waiting for you," Maxine assured her daughter. "It was just one of those weekends – Walt has a cold and Jillian is – being Jillian. Vincent has a new girlfriend it seems – and Kyle is in town."

"Kyle?"

"Yes – Heather is doing fine – but no longer wants to be a mother or have anything to do with him – so do be quiet when you go up to bed, we've just gotten Nicole down to sleep – she's teething – and I don't think Kyle has had a decent night's sleep in I don't know how long. They're both in Peter's old room." Maxine sounded tired.

"Oh, Ma – I'm sorry, I wish I'd been here."

"No you don't," she smiled, "But it was nice of you to say you did."

"I – we need to talk about something," Amy came to sit next to her mother.

"Oh?"

Amy had been surreptitiously hiding her left hand. She held it out.

Maxine's smile was genuine. "It's beautiful, Amy. I'm glad things are working out for you – I'm just not sure I have the energy to get much more excited than this."

"That's ok. But – there's something – else."

"Oh?"

"We – um – that is –"

"You haven't eloped have you?"

"No. But – we're planning on it."

"One does not _plan_ on eloping – or tell people about it."

"You're the only one I'm planning on telling – well, maybe I'll tell Bruce – and of course I'm going to tell Lauren," Amy added. "But I don't want a big fuss –"

Maxine started chuckling, "You don't want Jillian to get a hold of it."

"Well – yeah."

"Oh, Honey – you don't have to run off just because you don't want Jillian to turn your wedding into a three ring circus."

"Why not – that's what you almost ended up doing."

Maxine sighed, "True. But she has two children now – that should help. Ok, maybe not," she said to Amy's look. "I just don't want you to do something you're not going to be happy with in ten years."

"I'm perfectly happy with the place we've decided to run off to," Amy told her mother. "It is going to be perfect and wonderful and simple – and I just don't want you to be upset with me for running off."

"Amy, I went through one wedding with you already and it nearly killed me – and that was before I had two heart attacks. You are not going to hurt my feelings by deciding not to put us all through something like _that_ again."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. As long as you don't run off without telling Lauren."

"I – was going to ask her to give me away."

Maxine smiled. "Well then, if you're looking for my blessing, you have it."

"How about your silence – at least on the we're running off and eloping part?"

"Mum's the word," she 'zipped' her lip and tossed the key over her shoulder.

Amy laughed and threw her arms around her mother, "I love you, Ma."

"One question, before you squeeze the life out of me – have we set a date for this clandestine event?"

"Almost. There's a couple of things Elliot is going to check on – with the place we're running off to – we'd like to get married on the anniversary of our first date," she explained, "Without throwing anything into chaos because that's the day before Thanksgiving."

"So soon?"

Amy nodded, "I don't want to wait to start the rest of my life with him."

"Good for you – have you decided what you _are_ going to tell your brothers?"

"Are you kidding? I've spent the last two hours agonizing over it. But they'll see the ring – so I have to tell them he asked and I said yes – well, duh. I'm going to try to leave it at that."

"Good luck." Maxine stood up, "I'm off to bed – you should get some sleep too – even if you are on cloud nine."

"Is it that obvious?"

Maxine chuckled and took herself upstairs to bed…

Amy dialed Elliot's number – he picked up on the first ring. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too. Get home ok?"

"Just fine," she practiced saying 'thank you' in Tenctonese.

Elliot corrected her, "Unless you meant to call me the Newcomer equivalent of a pencil necked geek."

"What?"

He laughed, "It's all where you put your clicks."

"My clicks, huh?" she managed to make it sound quite suggestive.

"Damn, I miss you. Is there any chance of seeing you during the week?"

"I cannot take more time from work."

Elliot sighed, "And sadly, neither can I. Friday?"

"Friday – I'll see if I can find a way to get out a little early."

"And I'll see if I can't do the same – maybe come out to pick you up."

"Really?"

"If I can be out at noon, I can be to Hartford by two – I can pick Lauren up from school – and then swing by and get you. If you haven't gotten things worked out – we'll go get a soda or something."

"You know next weekend she's with her father."

"I know. I figure we'll drive Lauren out to his place – he should hear it from us that we're getting married, rather than getting it from the rumour mill."

"Us, huh?"

"Us."

"I like the way that word sounds."

"Me too. Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night." Amy hung up the phone, savouring the sweet feeling of being in love…

-

Amy was still floating three feet off the ground when she came downstairs – she'd gone to Lauren's room first, but it seemed that Lauren was already up…and in the kitchen, helping Kyle with the most adorable little girl. "Wow – who would have thought you'd make such a cute kid," Amy smiled at her cousin, Kyle McCarty.

"Who would have thought I'd make such a spectacular mess of my life," he accepted the kiss she placed on his cheek. "You're taking this a little better than I'd expected."

Amy shrugged.

"So?" Lauren looked up from feeding the not quite one year old girl.

"So?" Amy asked her daughter.

"SO?" Lauren glared.

"So?" Amy shrugged."

"A needle pulling thread?" Maxine came down the stair and headed towards the coffee pot, artfully stepping over children's toys…some habits it seemed, never quite died…

"You didn't screw it up, did you, Mom?" Lauren gave her mother an accusatory glare.

"Am I missing something?" Kyle wanted to know.

Amy laughed and held up the hand she'd kept tucked in the pocket of her bathrobe.

Lauren jumped up and hugged her.

"It's nice to know you had so much faith in me," Amy told her, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Wait a minute – you're marrying Burch?" Kyle asked.

"How do you know about me and Elliot?"

"My mother still reads the society pages – and my sister still speaks to me. At least when it's something 'important'."

Amy made a face.

"Did I hear right?" Vincent Gray came down the steps.

"Elliot asked Mom to marry him," Lauren announced. "_I_ knew it was coming."

"And I suspected as much," Amy grinned at her daughter. Then, "But – I still have to get to work," she took her coffee mug and headed back upstairs to get ready.

"Work?" Vincent asked, "You're marrying one of the richest men on the planet!"

"Oh let's not start that kind of nonsense again," Maxine chided her son.

"You knew about this, Aunt Max?"

"I was up when Amy came in last night," she smiled smugly.

-

"You look awfully happy this morning," Bruce observed.

"I know. I am. I need to talk to you."

He gave her an appraising look.

"Shut the door," Amy hissed, grinning.

Bruce complied, "Yes?"

"Bruce – I oh gosh, this is the hard part!"

"What is?"

"Elliot asked me to marry him."

"Congratulations – right?" she was acting so squirrelly it was hard to tell.

Amy smiled and showed him the ring.

"Nice."

"Yeah," she looked down at it. It was still there…it was still real… "But – we're – you are one of the few people I really would like to invite, but we're running off – alone. Secretly."

"It isn't much of a secret if you're wearing a ring like that."

"I know – but – I want a simple, quiet wedding. The only way to have that is to just run off somewhere without telling anyone exactly when – or where we're going. You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"For – what?"

"For not being able to invite you."

"Judge Gray – I'm happy that you think enough of our friendship to want to invite me. And you can save me a piece of wedding cake." He smiled at her. Married. To Elliot Burch. Well – all things considered, she'd definitely come close to doing worse…Stu Collins – he had never seen what she saw in that guy… and then there was the memory of a single kiss… a moment of – confusion and blurred lines…a window of opportunity lost… but she was happy now, and really, that's what mattered.

"You ok?" Amy asked. He suddenly seemed a million miles away …

"Sorry," Bruce smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad. Your friendship means a lot to me, Bruce. I hope you know that."

"I do. Thank you."

-

"I don't know – I would have thought that it would be bigger," Jillian said of the ring – she was tearing the lettuce for the salad, while Amy mashed the potatoes.

"It isn't size that matters," Maxine opined, off-handedly.

"Yeah, Amy," Kyle teased her with an impish grin.

Amy blushed – as much of a pain in the ass that Kyle could be, she realized how much she'd missed him and how good it was to have him around again.

"When it comes to some things, size matters," Jillian insisted.

The doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Peter called from the living room where he had Walt 'quarantined' so that neither Ned nor Nicole would catch his cold… he glanced out the window – and saw that a large, very imposing, black man was standing on his mother's front porch… with two women, carrying plates – a guy… And Burch, carrying a bottle of wine… Peter opened the door. "Uh – hi."

"Peter who – Elliot!" Amy's stomach fluttered. "What are you doing here – you said Friday! Fin – Diana – Cathy – Joe? What is going on?"

Joe laughed, "About three o'clock Cathy came into my office and suggested that we knock off a little early. No easy task," he added.

"It had occurred to me," Catherine said, "That you'd be giving your family the good news tonight, and as brides maids, Diana and I had an obligation to be here."

"Brides maids?" Jillian came in. "You have brides maids already?"

Amy hugged Cathy and Diana at the same time, "Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy ushered them into the living room – she stole just a moment to give Elliot a very warm kiss hello. "Thank you, too," she said softly, while the butterflies in her stomach danced around.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"Ok, you two," Fin said over his shoulder. "Sheesh, were we ever that bad?" he winked at Diana.

Amy blushed, and made the introductions around the room.

"We really weren't expecting dinner guests," Jillian began, awkwardly.

"Well, we brought wine," Elliot told her.

"And Mary sent strudel," Catherine handed over the large plate she'd been carrying to the more amicable of the brothers.

"Does she ever sleep?" Amy asked. "The children – quilting – strudel?"

Catherine laughed, "Sometimes I wonder that myself."

"And I," Diana announced, "Brought some of my favourite lasagna."

"That means she didn't cook it," said Fin.

"Hey, Louigi's is the best in town."

"Lasagna and roast beef – sounds good to me," Maxine said with a smile. "Kyle – why don't you and Vincent go out to the shed and see if you can find those extra chairs."

"So – Catherine, your husband didn't come?" Jillian inquired, glancing from Catherine to Joe – they were terribly cozy with one another…then again, Elliot and Catherine were terribly cozy too…they'd walked arm in arm into the kitchen…with his other arm around Amy's waist… how strange…

"Vincent – my Vincent, I can see that this is going to become confusing fast," she said with a warm smile, "Is at home with the children. Hello, Lauren," she said when Lauren came down the steps to see what the commotion was.

"Hi, Aunt Cathy – Elliot," she grinned at him.

Elliot laughed.

"What?" Amy wanted to know.

"Your daughter was sure that one of us would bungle it," Elliot said.

"Where'd she ever get that idea?" Fin just rolled his eyes.

"Aunt Cathy?" Peter queried.

"Lauren tells me you have quite a few children, Catherine," Maxine said, mostly as a way to try and keep some peace. Peter was looking quite prickly at the moment.

"Six in all. You can see why we left them at home," she smiled her usual, easy smile.

"That's quite a family," Kyle said as he and Vincent returned with the extra chairs –

Fin, being closest to the door, took them from the other man, "Joe – head's up," he passed on over, right over top of the counter.

"Got it – Elliot – "

"Right here," Elliot intercepted and took the chair to the dining room.

"You boys are quite organized at this sort of thing," Maxine approved.

"Years of practice Mrs. Gray," Joe told her with a wry grin.

"That's Maxine to you," she informed him.

Joe chuckled, "Maxine it is. Hands," he said, as Lauren went to grab a plate to take into the dining room.

"What?"

"Hands," Diana repeated, ducking and weaving in and out of the chair moving effort, to bring another serving plate into the dining room.

Lauren sighed and washed her hands. "There's too many adults in the room," she grumbled.

"No," Catherine corrected her gently, "There's too many aunts and uncles in the room."

"Last chair," Fin said, as he passed the last one over.

"I don't suppose you do windows?" Maxine asked him.

"Only for pretty ladies," he bowed, just slightly and winked at her.

"Oh fer," Peter began to grumble.

-

"So – I take it you're two of Amy's brides maids?" Jillian queried, as the mashed potatoes made their way around the table.

"Actually, they're the only two people I've asked," Amy said, quietly. Elliot was sitting across from her – Catherine and Diana had positioned themselves on either side.

"Two brides maids?"

"Mom asked me to give her away," Lauren added. She looked over to Elliot, "And it would be my pleasure."

"For which I thank you," he nodded, cordially.

"_Lauren_ is giving you away?" Peter wanted to know.

"It seems appropriate," Maxine chimed in.

"But – shouldn't you or one of Amy's brothers do it?" asked Jillian.

"Not necessarily – Catherine," Amy turned to her, "Who gave you away? I know you said your father had passed away –?"

Catherine smiled, "Yes. I would have asked Vincent's father to do it, but he was officiating and we decided that that would be a little too awkward, even though he truly is a second father to me."

"Your father in law is a man of the cloth?" Jillian queried.

"No – he's something of an agnostic," Catherine told her. "We chose a non-religious ceremony."

"Oh."

Catherine returned her gaze to Amy, "So after much consideration – I asked Dr. Alcott, an old and dear family friend – who it turns out knew Vincent's family as well. He delivered five of our children."

"What about the sixth?" asked Vincent Gray, purly out of innocent curosity.

Elliot and Joe both paled.

Catherine never stopped smiling, "That would be Jake, our eldest. There were special circumstances."

Vincent looked at the two men, "I say something wrong?"

"They're over sensitive," Diana told him.

"Those were the worst six months of our lives," Joe replied, softly.

"The worst twelve hours," Elliot added.

"Are we missing something?" Peter inquired.

"It's a long story," Catherine told him. "All that really matters is that it had a happy ending."

"All the way around," Amy looked over at Elliot, smiled and raised her wine glass.

He smiled back at her and raised his.

"Happy endings, then," Fin joined in – as did Diana and Joe.

"And guardian angels," Elliot winked.

"Absent friends," Amy added, in Catherine's direction.

"He's always with me," she smiled back. "But it's good to know you think of him with fondness."

"I just hope he can think of me the same way," Amy replied.

Catherine laughed, "I believe the word my husband used to describe you was remarkable – although I'm not sure if he was referring to your courage or your aim. Which by the way, was better than mine. The only thing I managed to hit was the wall."

"Should I ask?" Kyle wondered aloud.

"My husband has a special knack for getting heavy objects flung in his direction," Catherine grinned over at Amy's cousin.

"If I were him, I think I'd look into a new hobby," Kyle replied.

Maxine listened to them and smiled, pleased that her daughter had found not only a group of friends – but a pair of girlfriends who were by far more appealing than the band of twittering ninnies she'd hung out with when she and Michael were married.

The conversation drifted towards other topics – politics – the whether – sports – music – there was some discussion on what to do after the wedding – but mostly that was still up in the air. Maxine listened to the way they talked to Lauren – the entire group seemed keenly interested in her well-being and listened to what she had to say in the way that not too many adults did… interesting.

-

"Well," Jillian began as they adjourned to the living room after dinner, "Really Amy, you have to have more than just two brides maids. A wedding party that small will look silly in a church of any respectable size. Have you decided on a church?" she directed the question to Elliot.

"We're sorting out some of the details yet," Elliot told her. "Although I believe we'd been leaning towards having Father perform the ceremony. "

Amy nodded.

"Father?" Peter asked.

"Vincent's Father," Catherine told him.

"He's even more of a second father to me than he is to Cathy - my own and I stopped speaking long before he died." Elliot told them. "Father decided to be my father too."

"But if he's not a priest – what church will you use?"

"We're still working out the details," Amy used Elliot's line.

"What about your side – who are your grooms men?" Jillian asked Elliot.

"Right there," he nodded towards Fin and Joe, who grinned broadly back at her…Jillian's expression was delightful to watch…

"He cleans up better than you'd expect," Diana grinned up at Fin, playfully.

"And we're going more casual anyway," Amy added.

"For which we're both grateful," said Joe.

"Casual?" asked Jillian, in an incredulous tone. "What about the press – your wedding pictures are going to be all over the papers."

Elliot shook his head, "We have that covered. Amy wants simple and I am more than happy to oblige," he reached out and took her hand – Amy slid closer into him and Elliot smiled. Nope, nothing else in the world mattered, as long as she was next to him…

"So which of you is the best man?" Maxine inquired, thinking it an innocent question.

"Vincent is," said Elliot.

"But – that means you have lop sided sides," Jillian gawked.

_Sorry,_ Maxine mouthed to her daughter, when Jillian wasn't looking; Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Yes," said Elliot.

"So – why don't you have Lauren as a brides maid and one of your brothers walk you up?"

"Because I'm giving Mom away," Lauren told her. "I want to do it."

"Don't worry," Catherine said to the blond, "It'll work out. We're good at organizing these things."

Diana nodded in agreement.

"So – you're getting married in New York?"Peter asked.

"We're working out the details," said Amy.

Jillian looked to Elliot, "You must know how difficult it is to book a hall – of good caliber, of course. You'll have to decide soon if you're going to get the date you want."

"The date's all set," Catherine said.

"Are you sure?" asked Amy.

"Elliot is Vincent's brother – in the way that matters," Catherine touched her heart, to silence the questions that she knew the Grays would have. "Do you honestly think there is _anything_ that we would not do for you, Amy?"

"So – when?" Peter asked.

"Soon," Amy told him.

"Soon?"

"Soon."

"You're not being very forthcoming," Peter said.

"We're trying to keep things as simple as possible," Elliot told him. "Part of that means making sure the press doesn't get wind of things until it's too late for them to swarm all over us."

"But you're a public figure," Jillian insisted.

"Not by choice."

"I think we've had enough publicity in our lives," said Catherine, she was sitting on the floor by Elliot's feet.

"Far too much," he agreed, reaching down with his free hand to take hers.

-

"Gentleman, Mr. Burch," Kyle joined them out on the back porch. Elliot, Fin and Joe were enjoying cigars and the warm summer night – the girls had shooed them out of them living room

"So formal?" Elliot smiled, anyway and offered the other a cigar.

"Why not?" Kyle accepted it. He smelled it – expensive. "So you're really the infamous Elliot Burch," he said, as Elliot offered him a light.

"Himself," Elliot borrowed Brigit's line.

"Wow – and you're marrying _my_ cousin. My insane cousin."

Elliot laughed, "Yep."

"And you do realize that she's nuts, right?"

"I think I picked up on that the first time we met," Elliot smiled.

"You're a brave man, I'll give you that," Kyle told him.


	15. part fivteen

"But – these things just aren't done this way," Jillian was saying – Catherine and Diana had brought preliminary sketches of their dresses for Amy to look at – the three of them were sprawled out over the living room floor, on their second bottle of wine. "Brides maids match." The dresses, while both floor length and long sleeved, were not at all alike. "Being made out of the same material just doesn't count."

"Oh, I don't know," Maxine peered over their shoulders, "I think they look quite lovely. What are the boys going to wear?"

"We're still working on that," Catherine told her. "Mary is making Vincent a new shirt – I won't talk to Elliot about what he's wearing until we know what you're wearing," she cast a mildly accusatory glance at Amy.

"But – how can you pick brides maids dresses until you choose your dress?" Jillian asked Amy.

"They picked their own," Amy shrugged.

"Trevor has some ideas for you, anyway" Diana told her, "But he'd really like to talk to you about what you want before working anything up."

"Unless you just want to go shopping," Catherine added.

"No – no actually, I was thinking about making my own dress."

"What?" Jillian almost fell off her chair.

"Amy – wedding dresses can be very complicated," Maxine warned her daughter.

"I have time – and I wasn't thinking typical white dress with twenty five feet of train. I went to a fabric store at lunch – and picked up a pattern." She dug it out of her purse to show to Catherine and Diana. "I was thinking lace here – and all white – or maybe cream – maybe a little lace over lay on the skirt – just something simple. It's not like it's a first wedding."

"Lace is hard to sew," Maxine chimed in.

"Ma – I want to do this."

"You don't have to," Diana told her, sensing Amy's need to 'fit in'.

"I know. I really do want to."

"This weekend we'll go looking at fabric," Catherine said. "There's an importer in China town who has the most amazing silks I've ever seen – and I do believe I still have five or six yards of some gorgeous lace Brigit sent me a few years ago that I still haven't done anything with. It's ivory with just the barest few gold threads running through it – very pretty in candlelight."

"Oh, Cathy, I couldn't."

"Something old," Diana reminded her.

"You can look at it and tell me what you think," said Catherine, "It's your day, so whatever you want." She reached over and squeezed Amy's hand. "We're just happy to be a part of it."

"Here, here," Diana raised her wine glass. "And that is a gorgeousdress – you're going to look absolutely stunning – I almost feel sorry for Vincent – he's going to be the one holding Elliot up."

Catherine laughed, "Good thing he's the strongest of them." She winked at Amy - who giggled.

Yeah, the notion of lobbing bricks at Catherine's husband was pretty absurd in the grand scheme of things...

"Well – um – so what about music?" Jillian asked.

"I don't know – do you think I could borrow the resident musicians?" Amy glanced at Catherine. She had seen how fond Elliot genuinely was of them.

"That would make the children _very_ happy."

"Children?"

Even Maxine raised an eyebrow.

"They really love Elliot," Catherine told them both.

"But – you're marrying Elliot Burch, you could have the New York symphony!"

"I'm pretty sure we'll have Robbie and Sam," Catherine said.

"Roberta Carlisle Wells and Sam Hill."

"Oh I remember him," Maxine smiled. "Delightful fellow. He's a musician?"

"Cello – and Roberta is in the middle of making her third or fourth recording – she's played with a dozen top rate orchestras around the world." Supplied Diana.

"That's – more like it," Jillian agreed.

Catherine shrugged, "Her husband is Vincent's brother."

"Actual brother?" Asked Jillian, who was a bit confused by a number of things.

"Foster brother – my husband was adopted."

"But – you still can't make too many decisions without a hall – everything has to match – your flowers and your napkins – "

"We have a florist," Amy told Jillian. She looked at Catherine and Diana, "How do you guys feel about flowers in your hair? Sort of done up with little white roses, maybe? Here – I picked this up at lunch too," she pulled out a bridal magazine and flipped to the page. "I thought this looked nice – that kind of up and curly thing. Your hair is like mine," she said to Diana, who laughed and started pulling her hair up, like it was in the picture, to give Amy an idea what it could look like.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It think we're going to need more wine," Amy grinned at her, reaching for the bottle. "Who's driving?"

"The boys," Diana took the bottle from her and refilled their glasses.

"Cathy – what do you think?" Amy asked, of the hair idea, after she'd helped Diana pull a few more loose strands up into place.

"You're the bride," Catherine told her. "If you want white roses in my hair, just tell me how many – and realize that my hair is not at all like yours," she grinned.

"When I was little all I wanted was straight hair," Amy told her.

"Me too," said Diana.

"And all I wanted was curls," Cathy sighed. "Doesn't it always work out that way?"

-

"I wish you didn't have to go," Amy pulled Elliot close. It was already well past eleven.

"I wish you could play hooky tomorrow," he told her.

"I can't."

"I know."

"Are you going to be ok to drive?" she asked.

"I'm not the one who drank two bottles of wine," Elliot teased her.

"Between the _three_ of us."

He chuckled, "I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get home?"

"Amy – you're going to be sound asleep by the time I get home."

"I'll put my cell phone under my pillow. I just need to hear your voice to make sure you got there ok."

"I love you."

"Hmmmm..." she kissed him for a long, long moment...

-

-

"I've seen this," Lauren said to her mother, when Amy came in with a movie she'd rented on her way home from work. "But I didn't think you'd like it."

"Fin thought it might – be helpful," Amy smiled, as she put _The Village_ into the dvd player in the living room. "Wanna watch it with me?"

Lauren shrugged, "It's got Joaquin Phoenix in it – why not?"

Half way through the movie, Lauren looked up at her mother, "So – where are we going to live after the wedding – and why won't you tell anyone when it is?"

"I'll tell you when, if you promise to keep it a secret."

"Will you tell me where?"

"Next weekend, when we go to New York, I'll show you."

"So you are getting married in the city."

Amy nodded. She winced as the monster jumped out at the blind girl in the movie – how in the world this was supposed to be helpful, she had yet to figure out – but Fin had recommended it highly.

"Mom – you are such a baby when it comes to horror movies – this isn't even that scary. They aren't real monsters, remember?"

"I know, I know." And then Amy laughed at herself – faced with real danger – or at least the fear of it – she really had put herself between Elliot and Vincent – and here she was jumping at monsters that were even pretend in the movie…

"What's so funny?"

"Just – me. I'm so funny. Do you have any idea what you want to wear for the wedding?"

"Depends on what you'll let me get away with."

Amy laughed and pulled her daughter close, "Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Yeah – and I love you too – but you still haven't answered my question."

"About where we'll live – I don't' know. It would be hard for Elliot to leave New York – and I'm not sure I want to leave my job. We'll figure something out. Where do you want to live?"

"Even though he's being kind of a jerk, I still love my dad and being in New York would put me closer to him."

"How is your dad being a jerk?"

"He always wants to know about Elliot - and he asks some pretty strange questions."

"Such as?"

"Like if me and Elliot ever play games together - I said sure and he got weird and wanted to know what and I thought for sure he was gonna loose it when I told him Elliot told me that if I got good enough at pokerI could sit in with him, Uncle Fin and Uncle Joe - but only if they promise not to smoke those smelly cigars," she added. "Why do you let Elliot smoke, anyway - he's not supposed to."

Amy laughed, "I have his promise that he will not smoke more than one cigar a month. I'm sure he bends that a little - but he jogs three days a week, and the occasional slice of pizza not withstanding, he does a pretty good job of taking care of himself. So what else did your father want to know?"

"Well - he didn't loose it over me playing poker, even before I told him it was just for pennies. He asked if there were any other games we played and I asked what he meant - then he got quiet and asked me if I liked Elliot. He's never acted like this before, even when you almost married Stu Collins - Dad didn't like him at all."

"Your father loves you, Honey, that's all that really matters."

"Socan't Elliot just move here?"

"He has a job too."

"He owns his own company."

"Lauren, it doesn't just run without him."

"I know – but I'll be he could do a lot from here if he wanted to."

"I think there's other factors – come on, let's watch the movie."

As the last few plot twists came to light, Amy realized why Fin had suggested the film as a good way to ease Lauren into the idea of a secret city… "So – what did you think?" Amy asked, trying to sound casual; given the way Lauren was looking at her, it wasn't quite working.

"I liked it better than some of his other movies – and Joaquin is always hot."

"It's kind of an interesting idea though – to just run away from everything."

"Too bad it would never work in real life," Lauren said, beginning to think where her mother was going with it. It would be nice to run away from all the people who didn't like Elliot – and from Aunt Jillian who was trying to turn the wedding into some huge event, even though Mom just wanted simple.

"Who says it couldn't work?"

"There's no place to go – unless you really want to go live out in the woods somewhere, and you hate camping."

"I know – I just think – it's an interesting idea."

Lauren shrugged.

So much for this approach… "Lauren – there's something else we need to talk about," she said. When she'd talked to Fin on the phone today, he'd asked whether or not she'd told Lauren about last Friday…and when she hadn't, she could feel the look he was giving her over the phone…_better safe than sorry_…

"What is it?"

"There's something else I need you to keep secret."

"We have an awful lot of secrets all of a sudden," Lauren gave her mother a look.

"I know – but this one is because I don't want to worry anyone, especially since we don't really know what it was all about."

"Ok. I think."

Amy pulled Lauren into her lap. "I need you to be extra careful – I know you'd never get into a car with a stranger, but I want you to promise me that – that you really won't."

"Did you get some weird case today or something?"

Amy laughed, "No, Honey. Last Friday something happened while I was in New York with Elliot. We – someone tried to hurt Elliot."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Fin says that it could just be some random thing – Elliot has a lot of money – but he also has enemies and we just don't know who it was or why they attacked us."

"You mean you were with him when it happened? Mom – are you ok?"

"I'm fine, honest – I fell down and bruised my hip a little, but no one hurt me." She hated lying to her daughter – but it was better than telling her about guys in ski masks trying to shoot or kidnap them… "The thing is – I need you to promise me you won't get into a car with someone unless it's someone you know really well, like your uncles – or your new aunts and uncles. Promise me, ok?"

Lauren continued to give her mother an uncertain look, "Yeah – ok. Are you sure everything's ok?"

"I'm a little scared. I think that everything is going to be ok – but I want you to just be extra careful. Don't go out alone – be aware of your surroundings."

"What aren't you telling me? Do I have to call Elliot?"

Amy laughed, despite herself, "No. We're fine. But Elliot didn't want to worry any of the people we were going to see the night it happened. Fin, Diana, Joe, Cathy, Vincent and his father are the only ones who really know what happened – everyone else just thinks we had a small accident in traffic – Elliot got a few stitches in his head and I was shaken up and had to lie down."

"Stitches?"

"He's fine," she said again. "He just fell and hit his head on something – Vincent's father is a doctor and took good care of him."

"So when do I get to meet Vincent? – he never comes to Elliot's house."

"I know. This weekend you're with your father – next weekend we'll take you to Vincent and Catherine's place. You should get to bed – it's getting late."

-

Amy made a cup of tea and went to sit on the back swing – Kyle was already there.

"You've really thrown yourself into this wedding thing," he observed. "Although I think you had just a little too much fun with last night."

"I'm excited. You haven't said a word about what you think of him," Amy sipped her tea. Truthfully, it seemed as if Kyle barely had a chance to breath between looking for a job and taking care of the baby.

"Does he make you happy?"

She looked at her cousin and smiled.

"Does anything else really matter?"

Amy laughed, "It might."

"Ah yes, the whole secret wedding thing – or did you think that no one had picked up on that."

"It's the only way not to have reporters crawling all over the ceremony," Amy told him. "I couldn't believe that people actually took our picture at that charity thing last December – and then in May when he took me to Brigit O'Donnell's poetry reading – it's like he's some kind of celebrity. I'm not used to this."

"How are you holding up with it?"

"Most of the time Elliot finds a way to keep our privet life private. We managed to go away for a week without anyone making a big deal of it."

"Good. But you know you're going to hurt some feelings over the wedding – you should at least talk to Jillian about it."

"I know – I just don't know what to say."

"Amy, it's your life."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"I have to be good for something," Kyle stared off into the darkness…

"You'll pull it back together, Kyle. I know you will."

When he didn't reply, Amy took her tea back into the kitchen… she passed the bridal magazine, sitting out on the kitchen table and smiled… "God, I love him," she said softly. Amy picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's office.

"Burch," He answered; he sounded as if he was barely aware that he'd even picked up the receiver.

"I just wanted to tell you good night before I went to bed."

"Amy."

She heard the smile in his voice and felt the butterflies dancing again… "I talked to Lauren – about what happened Friday."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be – but she's figured out that there are a lot of secrets as of late."

He chuckled, "Kids are perceptive."

"I told her we'd take her to Vincent and Catherine's next weekend – I hope that's ok."

"It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Amy – are you ok? – about what happened Friday, I mean."

"I guess when I think about it I'm a little shaken up. I'd be happier if we knew who they were and what they really wanted."

"Fin ran the prints and didn't come up with anything."

"That means – the guy didn't have a record? – Elliot, people don't start out their criminal career – like that," she was afraid to say too much – the walls in the Gray house had very big ears.

"I know. All it really means is that the guy had never been caught before. Just to be on the safe side, there's a guy Fin knows who's with the FBI – and grew up in China Town. Fin told him what happened."

"China Town – Mary said something – you mean, someone who knows about – all that?"

"Yes. His name is George Huang and his parents have been Helpers all their lives – if he calls or comes by, you can tell him everything."

"Do you really think – I mean – what would any have hoped to gain by hurting you?"

"The world is full of random acts of violence. I'm going through the last couple year's worth of files to see who I might have pissed off. It's not a short list."

"But – to go that far?"

"Amy – people are the way that they are. Don't worry – we'll be fine. You should get some sleep, though – it's late and you had a late night last night."

"And just when do you plan to turn in?" She asked him.

He chuckled, "Eventually. Kate's coming by to see me in a little while. She'll probably insist on walking me home – she has this funny notion that we mere mortals need to rest once in a while – in our own beds rather than on the office sofa."

"Elliot!"

"There's a reason I had a shower put in," he told her.

"You really do work too hard."

"Only when you're not around."

"I'll talk to you in the morning," she said.

"Good night – sleep well."

"You too."

"I will – love you."

"And I love you Elliot Burch."

-

When Elliot walked with Lauren and Amy up to his door, Michael invited them in, sent Lauren off to the other room – which didn't please her – and invited them to sit. He even managed to do it civilly.

"We're not staying long," Amy said. "I just – thought you should hear it from me that Elliot and I are getting married." She couldn't help but think about the kinds of questions Michael was asking Lauren...

"I see. Well. I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. Everyone has to settle down sometime," he gave Burch a dark look.

-

"That was fun," Amy said, after they'd gotten back into Elliot's car.

He chuckled. "So – what would you like to do for the next forty some hours?"

"A few of those hours I'm spending with Cathy and Diana shopping," Amy reminded him.

"Oh, I don't mind coming."

"While I pick out fabric for my dress – I don't think so," she grinned.

He laughed, "It was worth a shot. Honestly, though – I really didn't have any plans. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"How about – you, me, a bottle of wine – some Chinese carry out – and a bath tub full of bubbles?"

"I like the way you think…"

-

"This is the best part of my week," Elliot told her as he brought coffee, bagels, and juice into the bedroom. Amy was just waking up – he kissed her, savouring the softness of her lips for a long, long moment…

"I love being with you."

"The weekends really are too short, Amy. I don't know about you – but every time I have to let you go, it hurts, just a little."

"I know – it's like this count down starts – and as much as I'm enjoying being here, I'm thinking that we've only got forty eight hours – and it's a little depressing, especially knowing that I'm going to have to loose some of that to go shopping with Catherine and Diana – which I want to do – I just – love this time so much."

"Well, it's not like we don't have to come up with a plan, anyway," he said. "For after the wedding. Something that won't disrupt Lauren's life too much, either."

"I could try living in New York again."

"The commute would kill you," Elliot told her. "Unless you're actually thinking of leaving the bench."

"Not really."

He smiled, "I didn't think so."

"We can't have it both ways," Amy said after a long moment. The truth was that this was the only part of the whole thing that had her unhappy. She loved her job – but after last weekend, she understood why he'd be loathe to leave the city. She said as much.

"We could both commute."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not impossible for me arrange my week so that I have Friday afternoons off – there are some weeks where I can probably take the entire day, or arrange to do a lot of what I need to do by phone. As long as I'm in the city through out the rest of the week, during the day I can keep things on track – and New York is less than an hour by air from Hartford."

"Elliot – you're not actually considering moving in with us – are you?"

"Only if you'd want me to."

"No – no – I do – but – Vincent still lives there, Kyle just moved back – with a ten month old baby – and me and Mom and Lauren – in that tiny house?"

"Amy, your house is not tiny."

"Compared to this place it is."

He chuckled, "You keep forgetting where I came from. Your house is a palace."

"That was a long, long time ago for you."

"If you really don't want me there, all you have to do is say so," he told her, with an almost sad smile. "We'll come up with some other plan."

Amy tried to collect herself. Again. "It's not that – I just want you to be happy – and I'm having a hard time picture you being happy in my house."

"Will you be there?"

"I live there."

"So what's not to be happy about?"

"Elliot, it isn't quite that simple. You'd still be two hours away from your job."

"My job takes me all over the state – sometimes further. All I really need is a phone, a fax, and a computer and I'm good to go."

"You're really serious – I mean – _really _serious."

"Well – I was sort of hoping you'd consider giving my plan a trial run before the wedding. Just to see how things work out."

"How soon?"

"Whenever you're ready. I love you – I miss you during the week – I imagine what it would be like to come home and find you waiting for me – or to have you come home and have me waiting for you. But I – don't want to rush you into anything. I know there's a lot going on at your house right now."

"You're _really_ serious."

"Why do you have such a hard time believing that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm afraid."

"Of what – not back to what happened last week?"

"No – well, yes, but that's not what I mean. I'm afraid to really believe that this is really happening – that you really want – me."

"Amy," he pulled her into his lap, "I asked you to marry me – doesn't that tell you how I feel? You're crying again."

"I know. I feel like an idiot – I just – I love you. So much. And you really love me too."

"So very much," Elliot whispered; he kissed the top of her head, holding her while she cried. "Before that night – when we met – I'd honestly given up on this kind of happiness."

"Elliot –"

"No, it's true. And don't misunderstand, I _was_ happy. I have friends who truly love me – who truly care. I had loved once – once is enough. She's a wonderful woman and she married a wonderful man – and they love me. And I did date – but there was just never any connection, even when I tried really hard to find one."

"So – what was it about me – especially the way I was that night – that made you want to ever even see me again?"

"Your smile. Your laugh. Your openness and honesty. And the way you noticed that I was covered in mud and hoped that you weren't the cause of it."

"I think most people call that babbling."

He chuckled softly, "Maybe. But it meant that you weren't afraid."

"I was terrified – there I was, stuck in traffic – I didn't know if you were a psycho or what."

He laughed a little more, "Amy, those are the sorts of things a person should be worried about. What was fearless about you was your vulnerability. When I asked if everything was all right, you told me that it wasn't. Most people can't do that. Most people wouldn't have even noticed that I was wearing a tuxedo or that it had gotten muddy. That's when I knew that I at least wanted to get to know you a little better. The fact that you're beautiful of course had nothing to do with it at all," he teased.

She giggled, then: "You told me you could get all the pretty women you wanted."

Elliot shrugged, "I could. Money has that effect on people. They stop caring who you are or what you're like, as long as you have a lot of money. You didn't look at me in terms of net worth – you didn't even look at me for who I'd been in the past. You are the most beautiful, brave, caring woman I'd met in a long, long time – I hope you understand what I mean when I say you remind me a little of Cathy. You have the same radiance, the same grace – the same inner peace."

"I felt like the ugly duckling next to the swan when I first met her," Amy admitted. "I though to my self 'oh God, so _this_ is Cathy – I'm doomed.'"

Elliot laughed, "Remember, a swan is only graceful in its natural element – take them out of the water and they're nothing but awkward, ornery birds."

Amy laid her head against his chest for a long while, taking in his scent – listening to the beating of his heart. Waking up with him – going to bed together – just sleeping next to him…coming home to find him there waiting, or at least knowing that he was on his way home… "You said 'what if we _both_ commute'."

"We'd come back here, on the weekends. Go Below for Sunday morning. And you'd agree to spend Sunday night here – you and Lauren could fly back to Hartford on Monday morning – I'll arrange to have my early morning stuff on Mondays as much as possible so that the rest of the week I could come in later if I needed to – or just go directly to whatever job site needed me. Then, Monday night, I'd come home to you – and Kyle, Nicole, Vincent, Lauren and your mother."

"And – you really want that?"

"Amy – I want you. My job is more flexible than yours – and the hours are more erratic. There might be nights I don't get in until midnight – or mornings I have to be up at four to take a conference call. I'm not saying it'll be perfect - but it would be better than being apart five days out of seven."

She looked up at him – searched his face – his eyes…love. Desire. Tenderness… but no real signs of delusion. "And when do you want to start this?"

"You tell me."

"Ok. When _can _you start it?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Elliot took a deep breath – he'd almost been afraid she was going to turn him down – probably not forever, married people did live together – but… "It'll take me a week or two to get things together at the office, move stuff around –" suddenly her lips were on his and he couldn't speak…not that he much minded…

"Do it," Amy told him, when she pulled away.

"You're really sure?"

"Don't you back out on me now, Mister," she grinned, kissing him harder…

-


	16. part sixteen

_my most sincere apologizies! I thought I had uploaded this chapter... It comes third from the end and I do so apologize...I'm sure the second to last chapter will make much more sense now... _

_-_

"You three sure you don't want some company?" Elliot teased, as Amy was departing with Catherine and Diana. He was rewarded by three very sour looks – and laughed. "Ok, ok, I can see when I'm not wanted."

"We'll have her back soon enough," Diana kissed Elliot's cheek.

"Besides," Amy favoured him with her loving smile, "We have the rest of our lives together."

"I really do like the sound of that," he pulled her close – they barely got in a decent kiss in before Catherine and Diana pulled Amy out the door, giggling; he could hear the start of the conversation as Amy told them about their plans to move in together… Elliot closed his apartment door and shook his head, quietly grateful that his closest friends had taken Amy in so willingly. He didn't remember either Catherine or Diana giving any of his previous girlfriends much thought, not even Stephanie, the one he'd really thought he might be able to fall in love with… "Which should have told me that it would never work out," he said to himself. He'd met her at a party – but she wasn't like most of the women he met at parties. She was cute, but not beautiful. She was sweet and not terribly self assured. She had a son from a previous relationship – although she and the father hadn't married. He liked her…but… there was just no chemistry. Not like with Catherine – Elliot had told himself that the Catherine Chandlers in the world were one in a million and that he should just consider himself lucky to have met one… until the night he me Amy Gray… the memory made him smile.

Elliot poured himself another cup of coffee and took it out onto the balcony. It was an absolutely gorgeous day; last night's rain had chased away the humidity and there was a cool breeze coming in over the tops of the trees in the park, far, far below. He gazed out at the trees for a while – then with some reluctance to get back to work, set up his laptop and continued to pour through the last few years worth of business to see if there was anyone he'd pissed off enough to send armed men after him… he knew they had to be professionals – but he just couldn't imagine anything he'd done recently to provoke such a strong response out of someone… A fleeting fear at the back of his memory brought back things from a more distant past… a night in a boat when he was sure he was going to die… at the time it hadn't really been so frightening. Maybe he'd felt a touch of martyrdom – he would die to protect Vincent and Catherine, their secrets and their love…it would be a noble end to a very ignoble life…

Elliot looked out over the skyline and said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever higher power had been looking out for them all in that time of darkness… Gabriel would never recover from what Kate had done to him.

-

The ringing of his phone brought Elliot up out of his work – he'd barely noticed that morning had turned into afternoon – but knowing the girls, they'd be out all day... And Amy was right, they had the rest of their lives together. "Elliot Burch," he answered his home phone in much the same manner as he answered is office phone.

"Elliot – it's Lauren – is Mom there?"

"What's the matter?" He demanded – she was crying – sobbing. He could hear background noise – it sounded like she was on the street somewhere.

"Please – just put Mom on the phone."

"She's not here – where are you – what's going on?" All he could think about were men in ski masks with guns…

"I ran away from my Dad's – he's saying all kinds of horrible stuff – I don't want to go back there – he's really scaring me!"

"Shhh – it's ok," Elliot said, even though he didn't believe that it was at all ok. "Where are you?"

Lauren read off the nearest street signs.

"I can be there in ten minutes – I want you to get inside somewhere – is there a restaurant or anything near by?"

"Yeah – there's a little diner – Co-Coa's, it's got a blue and white awning."

"I know it – go in, sit down. Order a soda. Do not go anywhere else – I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Elliot."

"Just sit tight," he told her before he hung up. Elliot considered calling Amy – but he didn't want to ruin her afternoon – he'd seen the way she'd been with Catherine and Diana the night they invaded her mother's house – the three of them sprawled out in the living room, laughing over wedding plans… there would be time enough for her to deal with her ex husband.

-

By the time Elliot got to Lauren, her father had found her – he was red faced and screaming at her, pulling her out of the diner the door by the arm. Lauren twisted out of his grasp and ran for Elliot, throwing her arms around his waist – tears streamed from her eyes as she clung to him. "Please take me home," she whispered between sobs. "I don't want to go with him!"

"What the _Hell _do you think you're doing?" Elliot held Lauren – she was clinging to him as if for dear life. "What did you do to her?"

"Get away from my kid, Burch!" Michael stepped closer. In his mind, all he could see were the horrible things he imagined…

"Come on," Elliot lifted Lauren up into his arms – he'd hear it from Cathy later about exerting himself – and carried her towards his car. "You can sort this out with Amy later," He said over his shoulder. "We'll be at my apartment. I'm _sure_ you know where that is."

"Put her down! I'm her father, you have no rights here."

Which of course was true… and the two uniformed officers who arrived on the scene – responding to a call by the diner's manager – saw it that way too… Rather than listening to the father scream – while the kid cried – on the street, they obliged the father in arresting Elliot for kidnapping (after he made it clear that no, he was not going to let go of the girl) and hauled the lot of them in to try and sort it out…

**_"NO!"_** Lauren screamed when they put the handcuffs on Elliot. "You don't understand, he didn't do anything – why won't anyone listen to me – _get away!"_ she pulled away from her father when he tried to grab her again. "I never want to talk to you again as long as I live – **_I hate you!" _**

The officer who had handcuffed Elliot tried to calm her down…it wasn't working; finally his partner pulled the father aside…

"Lauren, I want you to listen to me," Elliot told her in a firm, gentle tone. "You have to go with this officer. You have to let them do their jobs. It's ok."

"It's not ok – I don't want to go back with my father," she rolled up her sleeve and showed the officer her arm, "My dad hurt me! He's saying stuff that isn't true – why won't you listen to me!"

"We'll sort it out," the officer, a sweet faced young man, assured her, grateful for the assistance of the man he'd just arrested – the girl was in hysterics.

"You don't understand – my father's lying! Elliot wasn't kidnapping me – I called him!"

Michael was 'explaining' his side of it to the other officer, in a loud bellicose tone.

The younger officer glanced from the father, to the hysterical girl, to his very calm prisoner again.

"Lauren, you're a minor," Elliot said to Lauren. "That means that legally your father is right. _Don't worry_, it'll be ok. Just go with the officer."

"But –"

"You'll be fine. So will I," at least until Amy got a hold of him... he doubted that she'd be amused to find out that he'd gotten himself arrested…

"Can't I ride in back with him? _Please?"_ She looked up at the cop.

"I – don't think so," the young man said. He helped Burch into the back of the squad car and read him his rights…at least the girl had stopped balling… not that seeing a sniffling twelve year old was helping the officer feel any better about his day…

-

"Why won't anyone listen to me!" Lauren demanded. Again – it was like no one at the police station wanted to hear what she had to say. They'd pulled her father into another room to talk to him – and they'd locked Elliot up. He was being too calm – it infuriated her.

The same sweet faced officer who had arrested Elliot sat across from her, trying to make sense out of what had happened. "Your father is saying some really bad things about your mother's fiancé," he'd at least gotten_ that_ much out of the hysterical girl. None of the rest of it seemed to be making any kind of sense…if the fiancé was molesting the girl, why was it her father who had sent her into hysterics…?

"He's _lying!_ Why won't anyone believe me? Find Detective Tutuola – he knows Elliot, he'll tell you!"

"Who?"

"Fin Tutuola," Lauren repeated. "Find him – he's with some special unit. He knows Elliot and he knows my mom."

On hearing a familiar name, the woman who was passing through on her way home – after a long morning of catching up on paperwork – stopped. Olivia Benson glanced over to see who was asking for Fin. The girl was a mess – she'd been crying – and was still shaky, holding her arms around her body protectively – afraid. "Hey there, what's going on?" Liv asked, kneeling down so that she was just at eye level with the girl – she looked about twelve or thirteen and had a nasty bruise on her left arm.

"No one will listen to me."

"Do you mind?" she asked the officer.

"Go for it Detective – nothing is making any sense about this one," he told her. "They've got her father in Two."

Olivia nodded, and turned back to the girl, "Do you want to go some place a little more quite so you can tell me what happened?"

Lauren remembered her mother's words – not to go with anyone, no matter what…but they were in a police station…that had to be safe. "Where?"

"There's a couple of chairs in the back by the vending machines – do you want some soda or chips or something?"

Lauren shook her head, "No – thank you," she added. When the woman reached for her hand she accepted – she was too old to be led by the hand – but the lady detective seemed really nice…maybe she could help fix it…

"My name's Olivia."

"I'm Lauren."

Olivia steered them towards the vending area, "So – since I wasn't there, you wanna tell me what happened?"

Lauren wiped the moisture from her cheeks as she sat down; she pulled her knees up to her chest, even though she knew better than to put her shoes on the furniture. "My dad made them arrest Elliot for kidnapping – only he wasn't kidnapping me, I called him."

"Ok. Who's Elliot?"

"My mother's fiancé, she's a judge in Hartford," Lauren added. "I know I'm supposed to be with my dad this weekend – but Mom was staying at Elliot's so I called only she wasn't there so he came to get me."

"You didn't want to be with your father anymore?"

Lauren shook her head. "He never liked Elliot – but when they dropped me off, Mom and Elliot told Dad that they were getting married – they just got engaged last week. She's probably out with Aunt Cathy and Aunt Diana doing wedding stuff. Elliot probably never even called her – he's like that. Stubborn." Darn him, if he'd called Mom, everything would be all right by now! She was a judge they'd have to listen to her.

Olivia smiled, "You like your mother's fiancé, don't you?"

"He makes Mom smile. I like him more than the other guys she's dated. And I like him more than Alicia."

"Alicia?"

"My step-mom – she and Dad got married right away."

"How long have your parents been divorced?"

"Six years."

"That's a long time. Do you know why your father dislikes Elliot?"

Lauren looked down at her knees.

"Lauren – I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened?"

"Can't someone just find Uncle Fin? He knows Elliot. He'll tell you that Elliot isn't like that."

_Uncle_ Fin? Olivia continued to smile, "Like what? Lauren, I can't help you if you don't tell me everything – you said that you wanted someone to listen to you."

"Dad never liked Elliot," Lauren repeated, "Mom and Elliot keep telling me that it's ok because my father loves me – like I'm supposed to understand how his loving me has anything to do with him asking all kinds of weird questions all the time."

"What kind of questions?"

"Weird stuff. You know – like he thought –" she shook her head. "Bad stuff. But Elliot never does any bad stuff."

"Can you tell me exactly what your father was asking you?"

Lauren nodded. "He always asked about Mom's boyfriends – but with Elliot it was worse. He wants to know everything I do with Elliot, if we ever spend time alone together, even though I spend time alone with Alicia all the time – it's like it's ok for me to like her, but when Mom finds someone, I'm supposed to hate him. Dad's never liked Mom's boyfriends – but he really hates Elliot and I don't know why."

"Has your mom had a lot of boyfriends?"

"Just a few. There was a guy named Stu Collins – she almost married him – and David. I'm glad she didn't marry him – I was going with his son Victor and that would have been too weird. But then they had a fight and she met Elliot and I really like him."

"Why?"

"He talks to me. He always tells me the truth. He doesn't treat me like a little kid. When Dad married Alicia she tried to be all mothery to me – but Elliot isn't trying to be a father – even if he does sometimes call just to make sure I've done my homework."

"What else does your father ask you about him?"

"He wants to know what kinds of games we play."

"Oh?"

"I knew he'd be mad, but I told him anyway."

"It's important to be honest to your parents, even when they aren't making any sense," Olivia told her gently. "What kinds of games do you and Elliot play?"

"He taught me to play poker."

"Poker?"

Lauren nodded, "We only play for pennies. And I won't let them smoke cigars when I play."

"Them?"

"Elliot, Uncle Fin and Uncle Joe – Fin Tutuola and Joe Maxwell."

Olivia blinked, "_District Attorney_ Joe Maxwell?"

Lauren nodded.

Although Olivia knew that anyone could be a pedophile… she had the sneaking suspicion that Joe Maxwell wasn't one…and Fin? No way in Hell… "Do you always play poker with them?"

"Just a couple of times."

"Do you play any other games, when it's just you and Elliot?"

"He taught me to play gin rummy one weekend when Mom had a bunch of work to catch up on."

"What else do you do?"

"He drives out to Hartford every week and we go to a movie – just the three of us. And Mom comes to New York every weekend – I'm with her every other weekend, so I come too, at least most of the time."

"What do you guys do when you're in the city?"

"Elliot likes to take us on picnics and we always go for a carriage ride around the park – he likes to go to museums and concerts, but sometimes we just hang out, you know the three of us, like a regular family. One weekend Joe took me to a baseball game – that was fun. And on Sunday mornings, Aunt Cathy and Caroline and Claudia and Uncle Joe and Uncle Fin and Aunt Diana come over to Elliot's for 'Sunday Morning' – I think it's something they've always done. I like Caroline and Claudia – they're Aunt Cathy's daughters. Well, two of them."

"What's Elliot's last name?" Olivia finally asked…

"Burch."

"I see. So – what happened this morning?"

"Well – last night Mom and Elliot told Dad that they were getting married. He was real quiet all night – then this morning, he started asking me all these questions. And – he started saying stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Mom talked to me about good touches and bad touches when I was a little kid. She's a judge in juvenile court and Grandma is a social worker – and they see some pretty bad stuff, every day."

"So you know all about that kind of stuff?"

Lauren shrugged, "I know Mom doesn't want me to – but there's bad people in the world. She puts them in jail and that's a good thing."

"And your father thinks that Elliot – hurts you?"

Lauren closed her eyes – she felt herself starting to cry again.

"It's ok to tell me. We can keep it between us."

Lauren smiled then, "You're a police officer. You have to tell. I don't want my father to get in any trouble and I don't really hate him, I'm just mad at him for saying stuff about Elliot."

"Is he the one who grabbed you?"

She nodded, "In the diner – Elliot said he'd come and get me, but Dad found me first. I ran out of the house after he started saying stuff about Elliot that just isn't true. He's never – touched me. Ever."

"Do you know why your father thinks he might be the kind of man who would do something like that?"

"This morning he started telling me about some pictures – only he gave them to mom and then the negatives got destroyed, so he couldn't get any more copies."

"What kind of pictures?"

"It's gross. Elliot isn't like that."

"Lauren – what kind of pictures?"

She closed her eyes again. It hurt to even think about it. "He said he had a private investigator trail Elliot – and that the guy took pictures of him with a girl just little older than me. Only she was – a hooker. Dad kept saying that Elliot wants me, not Mom – he's loosing it – even Alicia is worried about him, I could see it in the way she looked at him when he started yelling. She tried to get him to calm down – but he just kept yelling – and then she was crying and he was yelling at her – and I just ran out. They were both so busy screaming at each other that I don't even think they noticed I'd gone. I know Mom and Elliot keep saying that my dad loves me and he's doing this because he's worried about me – but if he loved me, why would he make up stuff just to get me to hate Elliot?"

"It's not always easy to understand parents," Olivia told her. "But I'm sure your father really does love you very much."

"I love him, but I love Elliot, too. Please – is there any way you can find out if he's ok?"

"I'll see what I can do. You sit tight here, ok?"

"They won't make me go home with my dad, will they?"

"Not until we get this sorted out," she promised. Olivia pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Fin's cell. He picked up after four rings. "Fin – Olivia – I'm at the precinct – and I think there's someone here who needs to talk to you," she handed the phone to Lauren with the promise that she'd be back soon. Fin. And Elliot Burch. And Joe Maxwell. That meant that "Aunt Cathy" was Catherine Chandler Wells… and Diana? There was on possibility that leaped immediately into Olivia's mind…but it seemed entirely too far fetched…

-

-

Elliot looked up when the pretty brunette approached his cell. He was, thankfully, alone. Apparently it was such a nice day that even the bad guys were taking it easy …

"Mr. Burch," she said, looking him over. He didn't quite look like the billionaire bad boy he was supposed to be; he was casually dressed, and disarmingly calm, just sitting, staring off into space. When he turned to face her, he gave a lazy sort of smile – everything about his body language gave the impression of someone totally at ease with his surroundings – even when it was an eight by eight holding cell. "The sergeant on duty tells me you haven't made your phone call."

Burch shrugged; she was a handsome woman, dressed casually, with a shield clipped to her belt. A detective. "My attorney will just give me an earful about impetuous behaviour." No, Leonard would remind him of his past brushes with the authorities – _Father_ would give him the earful about impetuous behavior. "How's Lauren?"

"Shaken up," Olivia admitted, mentally filing away that he seemed genuinely concerned for the girl's well being.

"I suppose it would be unwise to say I wish I'd decked the S.O.B. when I had the chance."

"Probably. And you are well aware of your rights?"

Elliot chuckled, "I'm sure if they've sent in a detective it's because someone has finally figured out who I am – this isn't the first time I've been a guest here."

"So you're – what so confident that you aren't bothering with a lawyer?"

"No – it's a Saturday afternoon, and I figure I'm going to be cooling my heels here for a while anyway. Why drag my lawyer away from his golf game? Has she gone home with her father yet?"

"We're still sorting out what happened. Mr. Cassidy is making some harsh accusations."

"He likes me about as much as the next guy."

"There's nothing on your sheet about sexual misconduct, with adults or minors. Does that mean you've just never been caught?"

Elliot smiled, "I don't mean to sound smug, Detective, but when your net worth is what mine is, getting a date for Saturday night isn't difficult. I've never had to 'mis-conduct' myself around women."

"What about the ones who didn't want you? Or have you always been able to buy whatever woman you wanted?"

He smiled easily, aware that she was baiting him. "There are, as they say, many fish in the sea. If the first one spurned my attention, there were always five or six more right behind her who were more than willing. Besides, when all one is looking for is the proverbial 'date' – read into that whatever you like," he added with a half a grin, "One doesn't need to be that selective – especially when none of the choices were unappealing."

"I'm sure your fiancé must feel special, knowing how selective you are."

Elliot chuckled, "She's one of only two women I ever proposed to. I think she knows how I feel."

"And children? Are you as – casual – about those relationships?" Olivia asked – his face never changed, but she saw his hands clench – then relax.

"No."

"What about these photos the ex is going on about?"

Elliot just shrugged.

"Is there something to it?"

"This is where I invoke that silence privilege."

"Because you're guilty?"

"Because there are some things I refuse to talk about."

They both looked up as Fin came down the stairs. "Elliot – what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" he demanded. "And why the hell haven't you called your lawyer yet?"

"Oh let him enjoy his Saturday afternoon," Elliot smiled. "The girls with you?"

"No. But I called Diana on my way over. They'll be here in twenty minutes."

"You'd probably better help them with Amy, if she gets anywhere near Michael – it could get ugly fast."

"Right now it could get ugly fast if I get near him," Fin growled. "I talked to Lauren – what the hell is that guy's problem?"

Elliot glanced at the female detective.

"Olivia – you mind?" Fin asked.

"Yes. I do. I was the one who promised a twelve year old girl I'd help get this sorted out. The ex is going on about pictures." She added.

"Pictures?" Fin wanted to know.

"Amy's ex had a p.i. tail me. He got shots of me visiting Kate – on Andy's birthday."

"Shit. Why didn't somebody tell me?"

"Vincent and Kate saw them – I didn't want to upset anyone else. Especially you."

"Can the fly on the wall get some clarification?" Olivia queried.

Elliot sighed – then, "Kate is a friend. She looks younger than she is. And Lauren's mother knows all about it."

"Elliot – you don't think this Michael could have anything to do with last week do you?"

"That was a professional job. He doesn't have those kinds of resources."

Fin looked at Olivia before she could even open her mouth. "No, you can't get clarification. It's being handled." He turned back to Elliot, "This p.i. still on you?"

"I believe our little birdy advised him of the folly of his actions. According to Michael she did a pretty good job of it, too – apparently no one else in town wants the job of following me around."

"Hell, what's to follow – you live at your office."

Elliot chuckled, then, "Didn't Diana tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving to Hartford – after this gets settled," he added with a smile.

"Elliot, if you don't get up off your ass an' call your lawyer, I'm gonna do it for you – better yet, I'll call Mrs. Miller."

"Oooh – ouch. Ok – get me to a phone, I'll make the call."

-

"You have some strange friends," Olivia said to Fin, as they walked back towards the lounge.

"You don't know the half of it. But – thanks. For calling me – and helping Lauren. Her father is messed up right now."

"Look – Fin – I don't want to pry –"

"Then don't."

"Is there any chance that the ex is right – about Burch?"

"No way."

"What about this 'Kate' he mentioned."

Fin just looked down at her for a long moment and wondered what Olivia would make of Kate Zito. Would she see a fourteen-year-old girl – or would she see the Fury beneath the surface? "I know Kate," he said at last. "Better just leave it there. You should go home – I'll sit with Lauren til her mom gets here."

"I'll stay."

He shrugged – there really wasn't any way to talk her out of it.

-

They managed to keep Amy and Michael separated when she finally arrived – by which time his wife had appeared. She was trying to calm him in another room. Their voices could be heard half way down the hall…

Olivia watched with interest as the uniform officer led three women to where she and Fin were waiting with a still shaky Lauren Cassidy. Catherine Chandler – as expected. And Diana Bennett. Olivia didn't know her personally, but who didn't know Bennett's reputation? The woman's unorthodox methods had saved the lives of countless missing people and helped the police put murderers and rapists behind bars. The question was – what was the connection? And what connected them to a judge from Hartford?

Lauren stood up as they came down – after just a second, she ran to her mother, crying again.

"I love you," Amy whispered fiercely; it was the only thing she could think to say.

"I just want to go home. I want Elliot to come home, too."

"I know. One thing at a time." She looked to Fin, "How is he – do you know?"

"I saw him – he's fine, Amy – it takes more than this to shake Elliot up."

"Can I see him?"

"I'll see what I can do. He may end up here overnight."

"Oh God."

Catherine and Diana both hugged her. "He's tougher than he looks," Diana said.

"You know he's been through worse than a night in jail," said Catherine.

"But he didn't_ do_ anything!" Lauren insisted. "Dad's the one who hurt me."

"What?"

Lauren showed her mother the bruise.

"Take it easy," Fin told her. "It won't help Elliot to go off on your ex. Trust me. Elliot's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. And that goes for you too," he said to Lauren. "Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for coming – and thank you too," she looked up at Olivia who was hiding in the corner. To her mother, Lauren said, "Detective Benson was really nice – no one else was listening to me – but she did. She called Uncle Fin."

"Thank you," Amy said to the female detective, "Thank you so much. I – I don't know what's going on with Lauren's father right now – but – thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"No problem. I can take you down to see your fiancé," Olivia added.

"Thank you. Lauren – will you be ok for a few minutes?"

"I want to come too!"

Amy shook her head, "Not this time. I won't be long – promise."

Lauren hugged her mother once more – then settled back into the couch with Diana and Catherine on either side.

"Thanks, Liv," Fin said quietly as she led Amy out of the lounge area.

"We're on the same team," Olivia smiled up at him.

-

"Oh my God – Elliot!"

He laughed, and walked over to stand by the bars, "It's a lot worse than it looks, Sweetheart," he assured her softly, wrapping his fingers around hers. She was crying. "Amy, I've done this a time or two before, I'm fine."

"Well I'm not!"

"I'm sorry."

"No – it's not – I'm not angry at you – it's just – how can you be so calm about being in jail?"

"Because I've been through a lot worse."

"I'll talk to Michael, I'll fix this – you're not going to trial for kidnapping my daughter."

"I may end up in front of a judge," he told her. "It's ok."

"No it isn't – you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Amy – you are a judge – you have to look at it from that prospective."

"I can't. I can't make that separation – I want to – you don't know what I want to do to my ex."

"Michael really is just trying to do what he thinks is best for Lauren. He really does believe that I'm some kind of monster. Amy – the only thing I'm worried about is what'll happen if he doesn't stop this. I don't want to see anyone getting any more hurt than they have been already."

"I know – I do," she met his gaze. Vincent, Below – the secrets that Elliot kept for good reason.

"That – and I don't want to see Lauren hurt by her father. She doesn't deserve that."

"I know – I'll talk to her – try to help her understand."

"I think she understands," Olivia interjected. "She understands that your ex husband will do whatever it takes to make her hate the man you're marrying. She understands what he's saying about you," she glanced at Burch. The man certainly wasn't acting like some kind of monster…

"He was never this petty," Amy said, feeling as if she should somehow justify – what? Why she'd married him? How she'd loved him…? What he was doing…? She turned back to the man she loved, "What can I do?"

Elliot reached through and stroked her cheek, "Get Lauren home. Have a long hot bath – and stop worrying about me."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"I'll be fine here for a day or two or however long it takes my lawyers to get me out on bail – but only if I know you and Lauren are home, safe – and taking care of yourselves. And – don't be too surprised if you get a call or even a visit from reporters. The media loves stuff like this."

"What do I say?"

"Don't vilify your ex. Don't try to explain anything – and don't be afraid to say 'no comment.' Call Mrs. Miller – she'll help you get through dealing with reporters. If Lu Murray calls, you can trust her – she's with the Washington Post – you met her that first time I took you out on the town – she's the blond I talked to –?"

"I think I remember her."

"She's a good person and she won't twist what you say, just to make the story more sensational. She's one of the ones who's really only interested in reporting the truth. Most of the rest of them are vultures."

"You'll call me when – you're out – oh God, I hate this!"

Elliot smiled, "Everything's going to be fine. I'll have Leonard – Leonard Harper, my attorney – call you as soon as I've seen him. He'll keep you updated. I won't be here long. And you're right – there's almost as much of a chance that it won't go to trail as there is that it will, I just want you to be prepared for it if it does, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you, Amy Madison Gray. This is just a bump in the road, that's all."

-

"Good Heavens!" Maxine exclaimed when Amy told her what had happened and why she was home so early – and why Fin and Diana had driven her there, because they didn't want her driving in her emotional state.

"He's all right – but – Mom, what am I going to do about Michael. He's really gone too far – he hurt Lauren – he physically hurt her."

"I'm with Fin," Diana repeated, not for the first time, "You need to call your lawyer."

"I know – I just – I don't want this to be any harder than it is already."

Diana put her arms around Amy, "We're here for you – both of us."

"Any time, day or night – you need somethin' you call."


	17. part seventeen

_in response to the hope that Michael mellows out…yes, he will eventually realize that there is more (or perhaps less) going on than he believes; right now he's just acting out of fear... _

_­_-

Amy went through her Monday without taking a recess, except for lunch that she wasn't able to eat anyway…when Bruce knocked on her chamber door to let her know it was time to go back to work, she realized that all she'd done was pick at her fruit salad without actually put any of it into her mouth. Amy looked at it - her stomach churned. It didn't want food.

"You ok?" Bruce asked.

"No. Come on," Amy tossed the fruit into her trash can. She'd given him the Reader's Digest version of the weekened...

"I'm sure everything will turn out," Bruce told her.

Amy just nodded - someone should have called her by now to let her know how the bail hearing had gone...

She'd spent all day yesterday staring at the clock, crying on and off and trying to tell Lauren that she shouldn't hate her father...

Amy hadcalled Leonard Harper three times – and had phoned her own attorney as well, twice. Both were saying not to worry – if it went to trial Lauren was old enough that her testimony would weigh heavily and that honestly, there was a very good chance that a judge would throw the whole thing out. Joe had called four times, just to "say hi" – and apologize. He wanted to drop it – but even though very few people were really aware of the friendship, Elliot was pushing him to prosecute. Elliot was, as usual, more concerned with other people's reputations than his own…

And Amy kept telling herself that everyone was right, it was going to be fine…she smiled up at Bruce - she could see the honest concern on his face. It wasn't so much for Elliot as it was for her...Amy pulled her robe back on and headed into the 'battlefield' - it was one of those insanely hectic days and for once, Amy was glad...work was the only thing keeping her from staring at the clock and crying some more...

-

But, finally, the day came to an end...when she retired to her chambers, having wrapped up just a little early, the first thing she smelled was his aftershave … "Elliot?" Amy looked around, wondering if she was just imagining it-but there he was, sitting in a chair, smiling up at her...

"Hey, beautiful," Elliotbarely had a chance to stand up before she threw herself at him. Elliot chuckled, putting his arms around her. She was crying. "I told you it would be ok," he said softly – he nodded to Bruce, who was already seeing himself out the door. "Shhh, Sweetheart, it's ok – why are you crying?" He managed to get her to let go enough so that he could dry her tears and give her the roses he'd brought, a bouquet of pink roses, like the ones he'd sent her that first day…

"I was so scared when no one called me. Why didn't Joe call?"

"I asked him not to – I wanted to tell you myself what was going on."

"What's going on?"

"First off, I'm fine. The prosecution argued a lot longer and harder than the judge even had the patience for."

"Why – what did they want?"

"Once the judge issued bail, the prosecutor started arguing about me not being able to come see you and Lauren – to which the judge's only comment was that, as a fellow judge, you would certainly know how to file a restraining order if you didn't want me near your daughter, and Hartford was hardly the other side of the world, so crossing state lines to come and visit my fiancé was hardly worth worrying about. All in all, I'd say the judge was wondering why it was even in front of him."

"When do you go to trial?"

"I don't."

"What?"

"Before we even got out the courthousedoor, the prosecutor was offering me a plea."

"Oh, Elliot, please don't tell me you took it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. And I'd do it again – I love your daughter and I hate what her father's doing to her."

"Elliot – what did you plead to?" she asked, afraid – it felt as if he was trying to change the subject.

"Parental interference – since there is nothing even remotely like this on my record, I've got probation and community service. As soon as the judge signed off on it, I drove out to see you."

"What kind of community service?"

"That's the good part – Leonard showed the judge what I've been doing –"

"That's right, this is Monday –"

"Joe said he'd cover for me – he knew I wanted to come out and see you."

"Remind me to thank him," she kissed Elliot then – finally willing to believe that he was really here and that it was really going to be ok… "Stay with me tonight?"

"Amy – I have a million things to catch up on tomorrow –"

"Please – I really need to feel you next to me tonight." For two horrible, lonely nights, all she'd done was have nightmare after nightmare of him slipping away from her – sometimes it was falling away into a big black hole – sometimes it was being sent away to some Victorian era penal colony… sometimes it was a more real vision of him being killed in prison…even though her rational mind kept saying that there was no way a judge would really lock him up and throw away the key, in her nightmares, that's what they kept doing…

"I'll call Mrs. Miller and have her re-arrange my morning."

"Thank you." She held him close, for a long, long while.

-

"Ot!" Nicole exclaimed when Elliot came in the back door, behind Amy.

"Elliot!" Maxine smiled at him. "Thank goodness – are you all right?"

"Absolutely fine, thank you," he kissed her cheek, then leaned over the high chair to say hello to the child who was reaching for him. "Hey there, beautiful – you're probably the only person in the whole world who doesn't know what's going on, aren't you?"

She pulled at his beard.

Amy watched him, smiling. He glanced over and caught her eye, winking – and then went back to chatting at Nicole.

Kyle stood next to her, "So much for reputations," he muttered softly.

Elliot just smiled. "You have a truly adorable daughter, Kyle. And I think I might have a job for you."

"In construction?"

"No – in medicine. The only catch is that it's in New York – and the clinic is located in a pretty rough neighbourhood."

"How rough?"

"Why don't you come by and see for yourself," He handed Kyle a business card. "Joel knows you might be coming in," he added.

"So – Ma – there's something we need to talk about," Amy began…

-

"You can't be serious," Maxine looked at her daughter, when Amy had finished; they and Kyle had adjourned to the dining room, while Elliot helped Lauren with her homework. He was better at math than Amy had ever been…

"I am. We are."

"Amy, the guy is floating in money," said Kyle. "Why would you want to live here when you can live anywhere?"

"Because I love this house. I don't want to give up my job – or pull Lauren away from her friends."

"But – there are a dozen houses for sale in this area," Kyle protested, wondering if this had anything to do with his sudden job offer in New York…not that any job wouldn't be a good one right now…

"I grew up here. Lauren grew up here. I don't want to move."

"And you're both aware of just how many people are really living here right now?" Maxine asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter and Jillian came in; Vincent Gray was just behind them. "I saw the lexus in the drive – Burch out on bail?"

"More than out on bail," Kyle looked up at his cousin. "He's moving in. Here."

"What?" Peter almost dropped Walt. Jillian took their son from him.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Vincent wanted to know.

"Well that should be obvious," replied Amy.

"What kind of example are you setting?" Jillian asked.

"I hardly think that's an issue," said Maxine. "But I do wonder if he'd be comfortable here, Amy. This isn't exactly luxury accommodations – we have a baby in the house."

"Oh please – you see how good he is with Nicole."

"He hasn't been woken up in the middle of the night by her, either," Kyle said.

Amy just smiled – two weeks ago, she never would have thought Elliot could live in her house, with her family…but seeing the place that his heart called home…watching him with the children, all the children, not just the extraordinary ones…

"I though I heard voices," Elliot came in; he was carrying Nicole, who was in a completely different outfit than she'd been in twenty minutes ago. He looked to Kyle, "I hope you don't mind – we had a quick bath and change of cloths – I'd guess it was the peas that didn't agree with her."

Kyle sighed, taking his daughter from Elliot's arms. "Sorry. She's been throwing up everything lately. I don't know what's the matter with her – and I'm a doctor!"

Elliot laughed, "Some kids just go through that. Try a little ginger root – either boiled for a few minutes in milk or water."

"Ginger root?"

"Mary swears by it – and Amy can tell you how many children she cares for."

Amy just smiled, "I'd still like to know how she does it. How'd it go with geometry?"

"I think we have the hang of it."

"Thank you." Amy smiled up at him – Elliot came to stand behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We were just discussing the next couple of weeks. Maybe we can make up an office in the basement or something – ?"

"That could work," Elliot agreed, kissing her forehead.

"You really do know how many other people are living here?" Maxine asked him. "And realize that, even if Kyle takes a job in the city, that this is_ not_ a quiet household?"

Elliot chuckled, "I think I have some sense of that, yes."

"What job?" Peter wanted to know.

"Elliot offered me a job – so I'm assuming you fund the place or something," he glanced at Elliot.

"I wrote the check to get them going – Joel is one of Cathy's family doctors – and right now it's just he and Peter Alcott – and Dr. Alcott officially retired almost five years ago, but he won't let Joel run it alone."

"And Elliot has this habit of wanting to fix things," Amy gazed at him, a warm smile playing across her lips.

He shrugged – the only thing keeping him from kissing those lips were the five pairs of eyes staring at them…

"Just how big is your place?" Vincent queried.

"You mean could your house really fit into it, probably twice over –? Yes, it could." Elliot told him, still not quite able to take his eyes from Amy – the way she smiled when she looked at him – there had been a time when he honestly didn't believe any woman would gaze on him with such love in her eyes…

"And you'd still want to live here?" inquired Maxine.

"I think it's a mutual decision," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Amy's shoulders.

Amy just smiled, putting her hands over his, savouring the warmth of his touch. For a while she'd been so afraid…

"What about everything that's going on?" Asked Jillian.

"I took a plea agreement," Elliot held Amy a little tighter, sensing some measure of her fear – her need to have him close.

"Oh how wonderful!" Jillian said, "I mean – I'm assuming it's a good deal," she looked uncertainly from Elliot to Amy, hoping she hadn't simply jumped to the best possible conclusion if it wasn't true…

"Community service," Elliot told her.

"This oughta be interesting," Peter muttered.

"Elliot already volunteers at the clinic where Kyle could end up working," Amy told her brother.

"You?"

"I do a fair amount of charity work," Elliot told him, "I just don't like to talk about it."

"Yeah, but writing checks and rolling up your sleeves are two different things," said Vincent.

Elliot glanced back at the younger Gray brother, "Yes, it is. And that's why I'm at the clinic one night a week – and at a number of homeless shelters and soup kitchens a few nights a month."

"You – do volunteer work – with – " Peter caught his mother's glower. "The poor." He finished off with out saying 'those people.'

"It's nice to be someplace where no one knows who I am – to them I'm just the guy handing out blankets and working the tray line."

"So – how many charities are you involved in?" Vincent queried, honestly curious now.

"The scholarship fund – for talented children to be able to go to places like Julliard," he said, "I do some work with a couple of the groups who train animals for the physically challenged – and the clinic and shelters."

"Elliot contributes the Red Cross, Amnesty International _and_ the shelters he volunteers in," Amy added. He gave her an embarrassed look. "Well it's true."

"I host a fundraising barbecue every summer – the money we raise gets divided up amongst about a dozen shelters."

"And who buys all the food and rents the tents and everything else?" Amy asked him.

"You're making it sound like a much bigger deal than it really is, Sweetheart," he was blushing.

"I think it's wonderful," said Jillian. "We had no idea you did so much for the community, Elliot."

He smiled, "I guess I'm not doing so badly, for a janitor's son."

"A janitor's son?"

Elliot looked at Amy's eldest brother, "Something very few people know – although I haven't actually tried to hide in almost twenty years – is that I grew up in an apartment less than half the size of your house. We had nothing – truly nothing. I decided I wasn't going to have nothing all my life – so I changed my name, buried my past and rose to the top of the food chain – only to discover that I still didn't have anything." He held her a little tighter. "Not until the day I met a wonderful woman."

"Amy?" Jillian asked.

"Cathy," Elliot told her.

"The one who was here the other night?" queried Vincent. "Amy – you're ok – with – ?" With what, the way Burch's eyes seemed to smile when he said Catherine's name – or the tone of his voice that said that he clearly still loved this woman…? With the fact that this woman was still important to him?

"She is an amazing woman, isn't she?" Amy smiled, knowing just how much a statement like that was going to confuse the lot of them…

"You're not so bad yourself," Elliot kissed her cheek tenderly; Amy just sighed, contented. _Happy._

Jillian cleared her throat, "Well – I guess what really matters is that Elliot and Amy are happy – and that there's a wedding to plan and the groom isn't stuck in jail."

"Look, Jillian about that," began Amy, a little uncertainly.

"What about the wedding?" Jillian queried.

"Elliot and I are – eloping – sort of – Lauren is coming with us. But no one else." Which of course was a big fat lie…

"Mother – Vincent?" Peter looked at them each in turn.

"Leave me out of this one," Maxine told her son.

"Well it's not like I have any room to talk," said Vincent to his sister. "If you think it's what you really want to do –?"

"It is," she said.

"You can't just run off," Peter began.

"Why not?" asked Elliot.

Peter opened his mouth. And then shut it again. What was there to say? Other than he had to wonder if his sister wasn't making some kind of mistake…especially after the conversation he'd had with Michael today…

-

"I've seen the pictures," Amy told her brother – they were out on the back porch. At least now she understood why Peter had glowered quite so darkly when Elliot offered to take Lauren up to bed…she knew what Michael thought… and she knew how much it was upsetting her daughter.

"You – what – how –?" Peter couldn't quite get a full sentence out to express all the things he was feeling.

"Peter – do you really think I could love a man who was like that?"

"You wouldn't be the first woman to be fooled."

"If I tell you that I've met the girl in those pictures and know – absolutely know – that she is not what my ex husband is alleging, would you believe me?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's fair. I can't ask you not to worry, because I know you – and I love you, Peter. I'm glad you worry about Lauren, and about me – but you don't have to, not with Elliot."

"And this Cathy – did you see the way his face lit up when he said her name?"

"I saw the expression on his face the first time he described her to me – but I also heard the way he talked about her and her husband."

"Absent friends," Peter remembered her toast from the other night.

Amy nodded.

"So what was that about you throwing something at him?"

Amy blushed, "He – startled me."

Peter frowned, "There's something you're not telling me, Amy. I know you too well."

Amy leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek – throwing him into further confusion. "You're right – there is and you do."

"And you're not going to say what it is, are you?"

"Nope. Good night, Peter – I know you don't believe it, but everything really is exactly as it should be." She wandered back into the house – Elliot was in the kitchen with Kyle, talking over cups of tea – as soon as she walked in, Elliot looked up and smiled at her, that amazing smile of his. He told Kyle good night and followed her up to bed…

-

"I don't get it," Lauren said. Elliot had picked them up, like he did every Friday – only this week, Mom was acting weird. Elliot looked a little apprehensive too. Lauren didn't think it was because of what her father had done last weekend – according to Elliot that was all over with now – and Lauren knew that he wouldn't lie to her, even if her mom was always sugar coating everythign. (Lauren still wasn't speaking to her father and she hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to go with him next weekend… but she had a whole week yet to make up her mind.)

"What don't you get?" Amy asked – although she was pretty sure she knew what the answer was.

"You said we were going to a birthday party."

"We are," Elliot told her. "You'll see." He was carrying the duffle bag with their cloths for the weekend and Amy had the gift they'd bought for Jayne's birthday.

They entered the park – around them, the light was fading and crickets sang. A silver sliver of a moon hung in the indigo sky, just above the trees, in the – next to it a star gleamed brightly…

"But Mom had me pack boots and long johns. It's the middle of August."

A big black bird cawed at them from a near by tree.

Amy gave Elliot a quick glance – she'd been on pins and needles all day. For most of the week… this was it, Lauren was going to meet Vincent – and apparently Kate as well. Elliot squeezed her hand, reassuringly.

"I saw that," said a voice.

Lauren looked to find the speaker – she was about fourteen and wearing a short velvet dress with fishnets and combat boots – it wasn't the sort of thing that Lauren's mother would ever have let her wear.

Despite her apprehension, Amy smiled as Kate approached them – her long hair was done up, almost haphazardly – and other than burgundy lips and fine black kohl, she was wearing very little make up. The bird flapped down from the tree and landed on Kate's shoulder.

"Lauren – this is my friend Kate," Elliot introduced them.

"Is he really tame?" Lauren's attention was more on the bird than the girl…

"Most of the time," Kate smiled. He was a good distraction.

Lauren watched as Elliot held out his hand to Kate – she took it, held it a moment, very tightly – then smiled up at Amy. "I hear it was a rough weekend, last weekend."

"I'm just glad it's over," Amy told her. Although in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't really over... but at least it was over for now...

The bird took to the air.

"Fin and Diana are here," Kate said, as if to explain where the crow had flapped off to.

Lauren looked around – moments later, Fin and Diana came up the trail; the bird was on Fin's shoulder – and they were carrying a birthday present too – or at least that's what Lauren assumed the wrapped package had to be. Fin gave her a big hug – then kissed Amy on the cheek and shared a warm embrace with Elliot – to Kate he just smiled and they held hands for a moment.

"How was the drive in?" Diana inquired, hugging both Elliot and Amy, then Lauren – she and Kate clasped hands, warmly.

"Brutal," Amy told her.

"How's the dress coming?" whispered Diana; Amy whispered something into her ear and they just giggled.

Kate slid her arm around Fin's waist – and Elliot put his arm lightly around Lauren's shoulders. They walked further into the park and off the trail.

The sky was nearly black by the time they came to the storm drain; Lauren frowned, confused – it only got worse when Fin and Kate led the way _into_ the storm drain itself... "What is this?" Lauren finally asked.

"A secret place," Elliot told her.

Fin knelt down, to be closer to eye level with Lauren, "It's a place that only a very few, real special, people know about. And it's important to keep the secret."

"Why?"

"We have to keep the secret to protect this place," Diana told her. "So that no one else knows comes here."

"How come? What's so big about a hole in the ground?"

"It's not just any hole in the ground," Diana came to stand near Lauren. "It is a very special – secret – wonderful place."

Lauren frowned up at her mother.

"It is," Amy confirmed, reaching out for Elliot's hand. He took it and smiled.

"This is the place I where I truly found myself, Lauren," Elliot told her. "The people who live here are my family. That's why I want you to meet them – to know them – and hopefully someday love them as much as I do. But for now, what's important is that you understand that this is a secret and you can't tell anyone."

"I – " Lauren jumped as the hidden door slid open. Caroline and Claudia stood just on the other side, dressed in the loose, multi layered attire of the world Below. Caroline opened the gate with a welcoming smile.

"How's my favourite Pip Squeek?" Fin pulled Caroline up into his arms.

Caroline laughed, "I'm fine, Uncle Fin," she reached out from his arms to give Diana a hug, and likewise with Elliot and then Amy. "We're so glad you could make it."

"Where are we?" Lauren asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Claudia shrugged, "It's comfortable," she exchanged hugs with the adults and then Kate, "Come on," she slid her arm into Lauren's.

"Where to?"

"Our house."

Elliot closed the door and gate and put his arm around Amy's waist, "It's going to be ok," he said softly. The girls were already up ahead chatting – Caroline and Claudia were telling Lauren about the pipes and what the tapping was – and explaining about how they'd grown up down here, that they only went to school in the city because Caroline wanted to be a lawyer and Claudia was thinking about medicine (this year; next year it would be something different, Elliot was sure.)

Next to them, Fin and Diana walked hand in hand, "Kids handle stuff better than adults," Diana told her. "We've seen children look on Vincent for the first time without any fear in their eyes, only awe and wonder."

"She's right," said Fin. "Kids just have a sense about him. More sense than most grown ups."

Amy blushed – she still couldn't quite believe what she'd done that night… there still wasn't any clue as to who had attacked them or (beyond the obvious) what they'd wanted…

-

"But I don't get it – why would anyone want to live down here?" Lauren asked.

"Some people – have to," Caroline admitted. "Because the world Above wouldn't understand them."

"Our Grand Father came here to find a place where everyone would fit in," Claudia said – she seemed more comfortable with the topic than her sister. "He and some other people wanted to get away from all the hatred and anger that they saw in the world around them – they wanted a refuge from all the pain of the world. This is where they found it," she said, as they came to the great stairway.

"Down – there?" Lauren peered uneasily into the darkness…

-

"You're nervous," Catherine looked to her husband.

"Afraid Lauren has a better aim than her mother?" Jake teased his father, trying to lighten the mood. He realized how much Elliot loved this woman – and how very much his parents wanted Elliot to have the same sort of connection with someone that they had, with each other… so Jake tried to push the look Amy had given to Jayne and William out of his mind. Will shrugged it off, as usual – but Jayne was getting to a stage where she was becoming cognizant of just how different she was…

Catherine just gave her eldest a look – the little nuisances of his face weren't lost on her. She knew he didn't quite like Amy – but that he would give her a chance…

"Not nervous," Vincent told her after a moment. "But I do wish for everything to go well tonight – for both Jayne and Elliot. We have been his only family for so long."

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Knock-knock."

"Joe," Catherine looked up as he entered, grinning broadly.

"Where's the birthday girl?"

"Helping Mary decorate the cake, where else?" said Vincent with a grin.

-

They reached the bottom of the stairs, "How much further?" Lauren asked.

"Not very," Caroline told her.

Amy snickered – Diana was right, 'not far' was a very subjective term down here.

-

Nearly twenty minutes later, they reached the main hub, where Catherine was waiting.

"You really live down here?" Lauren asked her, after exchanging hellos. There were about a dozen people coming and going – everyone was dressed funny – and she was sure that the tapping would drive her crazy... And it was cold – she'd had to put on her jacket. Several people greeted Elliot, Fin, Diana and Kate by name… most of them seemed to know Mom too…

A group of children young teens past – they stopped to greet Elliot and the others with warm hugs – Caroline looked to her mother who nodded – she and Claudia went on ahead with the group, promising Lauren they'd see her soon…

"Vincent brought me here a long time ago," Catherine replied to Lauren's question.

Lauren turned to look at her mother – a pretty Tenctonese woman came up behind them; she was holding hands with a human man – he had dark hair and was definitely cute.

"Nice to see you again," Grace smiled serenely at Amy. "You met so many people, I don't know if you remember Zach," she said of the man beside her.

"Don't worry about it," said Zach, to her confused look. "There's a lot of names to remember – we have it easy, there's only two of you. Which means that you must be Lauren." He said, holding his hand out to her. "When I was your age, Elliot read stories to us."

"I'm too old for stories," Lauren frowned.

Zach chuckled, "Don't let Father hear you saying that. No one is too old for stories."

"Zach's right," Elliot told her.

"Does that mean you'll read to us tonight?" Zach queried.

"I might be persuaded," Elliot smiled – he felt old, realizing how young Zach had been when they first met…

"Come on," Catherine turned to lead the way. Lauren noticed that the tapping was subsiding – and more people filled the wide dirt and stone corridor, headed in the same direction as them…

Lauren fell into step with her mother, "So how come everyone knows you here?"

"I brought your mother down last weekend," Elliot told her. "And before I met her, I used to be here almost every weekend – these people really are my family."

"So, naturally, everyone wanted to meet your mother," said Zach. "Did you know Elliot was coming home from a concert, here, when he met her?"

_"Here?"_ Lauren looked up at her mother – then at Fin and Diana.

"Like we said," Fin told her, "This place is a secret."

"_You_ know about it."

"Yes," said a new voice; he was old with grey hair and a neat beard; he leaned heavily on a wooden cane. "I do seem to recall broaching that argument myself a time or two." Though his voice was stern, there was a twinkle of merriment in his eyes.

Catherine leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Has the guest of honour arrived yet?"

"She's waiting with her father," Jacob said quietly. He turned his gaze towards Amy's daughter, seeing in the child a cynicism that he wasn't used to – not in children. He imagined that she must get it from her mother… he held his hand out to Amy, wondering how well she had really accepted everything…

Amy smiled, "Father," she took his hand and allowed herself to be drawn in for a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you something," she added, digging into her bag – she pulled out a warm cable knit sweater of sage-green wool. "I hope it's the right size – it was just something I had lying around the attic," she said quickly, to his askance look… maybe bribery hadn't been the best course of action – but she knew how much it meant to Elliot to have this man like her…

Catherine and Diana were giggling; finally, Cathy found her voice, "He always saw right through us, too."

"Especially when you forgot to remove the tags," Father smiled at them. "It is a lovely sweater, thank you, Amy. And this young lady must be Lauren."

"Why –" she looked up at her mother – Mom didn't call anyone Father…

"Lauren," Elliot said, in a gentle but defiantly firm tone, "This is Father."

"And if that makes you uncomfortable," Jacob interjected, "You may call me Dr. Wells."

"You're not Elliot's real father."

"No, I am not. But I did claim him as one of my children, a long time ago."

"Father is father to many of us," said Zach.

"Even the ones who do have families," Diana kissed the old man's cheek affectionately; they slipped past him into the dining hall to join Vincent and the others – nearly everyone was assembled…

"What is this place?" Lauren asked her mother.

"It's a dream," said Amy. "A dream that was made into a reality." She felt Elliot tighten his hold on her, just a little. "Kind of like us," she added softly.

He smile deeply, feeling the joy of her love, then to Lauren, "We shouldn't hold things up any longer," he reached for her hand. "There'll be plenty of time for explanations later – I promise."

Uncertain – of just about everything – Lauren slipped her hand into his… they followed Zach and Grace, Catherine and 'Father' into the dining hall… The adults – almost fifty of them, it seemed, were gathered at one end, with the children, about twenty in all, gathered at the other… Lauren searched their faces for Claudia or Caroline – and she found them… They were sitting near the centre of a knot of young teens, all dressed in the same ragamuffin way… Claudia looked up and waved her over… as soon a she stood, Lauren saw the boy whowas sitting next to her… and she stopped short.

Claudia walked over to where Lauren was standing (fully aware that Lauren must have caught sight of her brother). "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Chandler-Wells clan," she took Lauren's hand gently.

Lauren barely heard her friend's words; the boy was on his feet – he was tall – it was impossible to guess his age – because his face…was not human… and he was walking towards her. Lauren backed into her mother…

"William, right?" Amy asked, trying to ignore her daughter's panic in the hopes that if she was calm, Lauren would be calm also.

He nodded, "I – was wondering – if you – would allow me – to write the music – for your wedding… it would be a great honour – unless you already have something you want us to play…?"

"I – don't know what to say – I don't think I've ever had anyone want to write music for me before," Amy was genuinely flabbergasted. "Thank you, William."

"William," Catherine gave him a sharp look.

"Oh – sorry, Mother – hello," he held out his hand towards Lauren.

She stared at the furred, clawed hand coming towards her – Mother, he'd called Aunt Cathy Mother…she held her hand to him...his grip was firm - warm... unreal...

"This is my brother William," Claudia said, "He has no manners at all, unless it's about music."

"That's not true."

"Wanna bet?" she teased him.

"Enough, both of you," Cathy's tone was sharp, although truly she was glad that they were able to be themselves in the face of Lauren's fear… "Why don't you take Lauren and introduce her around," Catherine slid her arm into Amy's and gently drew her away…

"Mom?"

"Go on," Amy said, "We'll just be over with Vincent," she nodded in his direction – Jayne sat on his lap, listening to whatever he was saying to the man next to him – Amy recognized him as the one called Mouse. Joe, Fin and Diana were sitting with them, also...and just behind them she saw Laura and Jerry, and smiled at them - Laura signed hello across the room...

Lauren blinked twice at the lion-man and the little lion-girl in his lap- and the people she knew and had grown to love and trust,sitting withthem as if there was nothing unusual about them at all... Lauren faltered, uncertain of what to do, but Claudia already had her by the hand and was drawing her towards the rest of the children, with William following along behind…she glanced back at her mother once more – Elliot was guiding Mom towards the their friends… and Vincent… Aunt Cathy's husband… Claudia's father…Caroline's father…William's father… she glanced back at the tall not-human boy…he seemed to smile…it seemed like a friendly smile…

"She'll be all right," Elliot whispered into Amy's ear as they joined Vincent and the others.

Amy watched her daughter – Caroline was on her feet by the time Lauren had joined the knot of children and started the introductions with Charles and Jake... Lauren kept giving William side long glances, as if not quit sure that he was real, but as the other children were introduced, she seemed to relax, just a little and Amy was able to stop holding her breath… it would be all right. It would take time, but it would be all right…

Mary came in with the cake…and it was officially a birthday party, complete with games and a piñata… Jayne opened up her gifts; there were books and art supplies (Elliot and Amy had picked her up an art set) - and a wonderful carved chess set from Cullin. Mary had made her alovely new dress- and Mouse had made her a special art desk - and others had given cloths and toys...all very normal things, Lauren observed, having found a quiet corner where she could sit and watch and try to digest the revelation that a place like this existed right under people's feet... that Vincent existed - and Aunt Cathy had married him...and that they had children...

Lauren watched the other children, too- none of them acted as if anything was strange or different about William or Jayne... then she noticed William walking towards her - she smiled, feeling a flutter of nervousness...she hoped he hadn't noticed her staring...

"I know this has to be difficult," William offered tentatively, not quite sure what to say, really…

"A little."

"I - think a lot of people from your world would be scared of me - like they are of my father."

"People can be afraid of what they don't understand," Lauren told him. "I don't understand - but I'm not scared, either."

"I'm glad."

-

Afterthe children were sated on cake and punch they adjourned to the library – along with over half the adults – for stories… it took very little time for the children to convince Elliot to read to them…

-

Amy settled in next to Cathy and Diana, near the back of the library – Lauren was sitting with Claudia, Charles, William and Piper, Laura's daughter – Caroline and Jake were across the room with a few of the older teens – the birthday girl was in Elliot's lap, with the rest of the younger children gathered around his feet.

"He is amazing with the children," Amy mused almost to herself.

"He always has been," replied Cathy.

Joe, Fin and Vincent came in and handed the ladies mugs of tea – tea was making its way around the adults.

Amy smiled up at them – particularly Vincent, who smiled back. "We are glad you wish to be a part of our world, Amy," he said, very softly, as Elliot had begun reading, from a book of Rudyard Kipling stories. One of the older children was standing next to him, signing - like her mother, Piper was deaf.

"I'm glad you were willing to let me in," she told him. Amy stole a glance around the roomand found Mary and Father, standing with a knot of elders – he smiled at her and she smiled back.Vincent put his hand onAmy's shoulder –she reached up and wrapped her fingers intohis, no longer afraid of what she knew those hands could do. "Where's Kate?"Amy asked softly after a long, comfortable moment.

"Even here, she usually finds a quiet, out of the way place," Vincent told her.

Amy gazed around the room – and finally found Kate in a shaded corner – with a blond woman of about thirty – Amy remembered her as Mouse's wife, Jamie…and she remembered that Jamie was one of the ones who rescued Jake… slowly, names and faces were coming together with stories… and Amy was beginning to feel a part of this place that Elliot's heart called home… Glancing at Lauren, Amy saw that her daughter had become as enraptured by the story as everyone else, and she began to believe that truly, anything was possible…

-

Lauren found Kate in a quiet passage, not too far off the main hub. She was supposed to be asleep - but there was too much going on for her to sleep - too much to think about... The dark girl looked up as she aproached and smiled.

"Why does everyone treat you different?" Lauren asked. No one treated Kate like a child, even though she looked like one.

"Because I am different."

"You're not like Vincent, William or Jayne."

"No - I'm not. I'm much more different than they could ever be."

Lauren gazed at her for a long moment. "You're the one my father was yelling about, aren't you? The one he thinks Elliot is having sex with."

Kate nodded. "Does your mother know the extent of your awareness of the situation?"

"Are you kidding, she'd freak."

Kate laughed, "Yes, she probably would."

"She treats me like I'm this little kid," Lauren sat down and leaned her back up against the stone wall. "I'm almost thirteen."

"And that is a very good age," Kate agreed.

"How old are you?"

"I stopped counting birthdays after I turned fourteen."

"How come?"

"I guess I stopped wanting to remember them."

"Hmm," was all Lauren had to say. She and Kate sat in comfortable silence for a while...

-

By morning, Lauren didn't mind at all that Mom and Elliot were going back up to Elliot's apartment to meet Cousin Kyle... William had offered to show her around the Tunnels... she was glad that Mom had made her pack her long johns and boots.

-

Kyle looked around the vast apartment in a state of awestruck bewilderment. "You – want – us – to live here?" He looked from the child squirming to get out of his arms to Elliot Burch who was just standing there smiling.

"I know the place isn't exactly child proof," Elliot began.

"That's where we come in," Cathy smiled at Amy's cousin. She and Amy had spent themorningshopping for all the necessary child-proofing equipment. "We'll get to work on this place while Elliot takes you down to meet Joel,"

"You've – you've gotta be kidding me," Kyle just looked at Elliot again. It had been amazing enough when Aunt Max gave him a room the first time he came to her for help – and still a little amazing the second time around when he showed up with a child in tow… but this…from Elliot Burch…

Elliot shrugged, "Why? We'll only be here on the weekends."

"I just – never pictured myself living in a place like this." He knew that his mother would never believe it…but that she'd find a way to brag about it...

"I usually take the bus down to the clinic," Elliot was saying, "But I'll show you how to drive there."

"You're keep assuming they're even going to hire me," Kyle told him. Even with Cathy's daughter Claudia to baby sit, his availability was limited at best.

Elliot chuckled, "You underestimate desperation as a motivating factor. Joel is running the place practically single-handedly – as well as taking over Peter Alcott's private practice. All Amy did was mention to Joel that her cousin was a doctor and looking for a job and he wanted to know why I hadn't introduced you to him yet."

"He_ must_ bedesperate," Kyle followed Elliot out the door – he still couldn't quite get over the apartment. "You know – I can probably pay some sort of rent."

Elliot just shook his head, "It's not necessary – really."

"I don't get it – usually it's the guys like you, the oneswho have all the money,that keep wanting more. It seems like you spend more time giving it away than anything else."

He laughed, "You sound like my accountant –seriously, I have a good, strong business going. There are projects all over the city with my name on them – and more investments than I can keep track of. Money is not an issue in my life – so I'm happy to be able to share what I have. And to help out family."

"Even though our family hasn't exactly welcomed you with open arms?"

"You don't seem to hate me."

It was Kyle's turn to laugh,"I don't have the luxury of hating anyone – especially not in my current situation."

"For all it's worth, you're doing the right thing – taking care of your daughter – and it sounds like you tried to do right by her mother as well."

"The situation with Heather was complicated on the best of days. I don't know if we ever really loved each other – but – it's water under the bridge." Kyle followed Elliot to his car – he wondered what Lily Reddicker was doing with her life. The last time he's seen her, she was taking a new job – and telling him that she had no place in her life for a man like him – a man she had to gamble on… she wasn't willing to take the risk…he still loved her...not that it mattered...

-

Kyle watched as the clean uptown streets gave way to grit and grime. "Boy – you weren't kidding when you said rough," he commented. Elliot pulled in behind the clinic – it was a small, two story, brick building with bars on the windows and doors – and directly across from it stood an old, run down cemetery. "I hope that isn't a commentary on the health care provided."

Elliot laughed. "Come on, we can go in the back." He showed Kyle the back door – inside it was clean – very clean. It smelled almost like hospital clean – except for the faint smell of –

"Pot?" Kyle queried, almost under his breath, sniffing the air.

"Sage," Elliot corrected him. "Joel spent his last few months in Alaska studying Native medicine."

"This guy studied in Alaska?"

"No – he studied here in the city – but the state of Alaska paid for his education – in exchange for him practicing up there for a few years after graduation. I should warn you now that he is a little unorthodox."

"I'm starting to get used to that," Kyle grinned at the rich, infamous – completely unpredictable it seemed, man next to him.

An exam room door opened up and a man walked out – he was in his early forties, with curly brown hair and a thick beard. He wore, under a white doctor's coat, a plain blue shirt and kahki pants – no tie, but a leather medicine pouch hung from his neck, along with his stethoscope. "Ah – Elliot – what brings you by?"

"This is Kyle McCarty," Elliot introduced them.

Kyle held out his hand. Joel Fleishmann looked him up and down and up again, before accepting. "Tomorrow – five. You can bring dinner or there's a couple of great Soul Food places near by – how familiar are you with Tenctonese medicine? Peter!" He called to an older man, who was just stepping into another exam room, before Kyle could answer. "This is Kyle."

"Pleasure to meet you, Son," Peter Alcott nodded, then stepped in to see his patient.

"Um – a little," Kyle replied to the question...had he just been hired? "I have my resume -" he began, but Fleishmannwaved it aside, as he led them towards the reception area near the front of the building. Kyle noticed that all of the artwork had been provided by children...

"Kyle, Cathy - Cathy, Kyle," Joel introduced him to the receptionist; she was a pretty girl of no more than seventeen years, with long blond hair and an engaging smile. "And yes," Joel went on, "It gets confusing."

"Cathy was named after Catherine," Elliot explained.

"Wow," was all Kyle could think to say...


	18. part eighteen

_quick comments: Michael /Elliot - and the light goes on in the author's head as she realizes she missed a chapter when she was uploading... I have put in the missing chapter, where it belongs, as the chapter BEFORE the PREVIOUS one...and again, I apologize!_

_I just didn't see Michael backing down easily, mostly because I think any parent would (should?) react strongly (and possibly even a little out of normal character)when they feel their child is threatened...__... which is truly, finally resolved (because I believe in happy endings, even forthe antagonists - unless they're REAL bad guys) ...but I don't want to get ahead of myself... as to the other comment, if the anymous reviewer ever checks back, yes of course I'm a faithful fan, but no offence taken at all! We all have our visions of what we'd like to see...and mine involves some pretty wild crossing over (which has honestly always been my favourite type of fanfiction)... __speaking of our visions, I have finally decided that maybe David **is** ok, after tonight's episode (ok, I admit it, when they walked up their newhouse, I got all gushy inside!)... ;) (although the previews for next week on the other hand...I really hope we get some kind of happy ending for Amy on a personal level in the series...)_

_This is it! The Big Day is arriving fast…_

_-_

Elliot made the transition to the suburbs of Hartford easily – mostly because Amy was there and that was all that mattered… He switched his usual Monday night at the clinic for Friday night and scheduled most of his in-office meetings for Monday mornings… the rest of the time he spent on one construction site or another, occasionally dropping by the office – but nearly always getting home to Hartford early enough to have dinner with Lauren and Amy… Mrs. Miller coordinated everything from New York and kept the press from picking up on he and Amy's wedding plans…

September brought cooler nights and changing leaves… and eventually, Lauren forgave her father enough to spend some time with him. But he had to promise to stop talking about Elliot the way he had the day she ran off…

Despite his promise, however, Michael couldn't give up on his fears…

-

And before Amy realized it, they were throwing a bridal shower… there were two, one Below and one with her family, which thankfully Catherine and Diana also attended… that was where Catherine gave Amy her wedding present… she had booked a flight and hotel for Amy and Elliot's honeymoon…

"Tuscany?" Amy opened up the envelope with the travel brochures.

"It used to be one of my favourite places," Catherine smiled at her.

"Oh my God –!" Amy was crying and laughing a the same time, "I don't believe you! Either of you," she pulled Diana into the hug.

"This was all Cathy," Diana laughed. "All we got you was a toaster," she teased.

Amy just smiled; Diana and Fin had bought her a _beautiful_ painting of Central Park, for their living room in Hartford… "You guys are both the best. I love you," Amy whispered.

"Congratulations, Amy," Maxine smiled, handing across a small jewelry box.

"Mom?" Amy took it from her.

"Elliot and I discussed this," Maxine told her, as she began to tear up.

"Mom?" Amy asked again – she opened the box – and recognized her grandmother's wedding band. "Oh Mom…"

"She would have been so proud of you, Amy – and she would have loved you very much."

"I'm afraid what I got doesn't quite stack up to that," Donna said, a little awkwardly.

"That's ok," Amy took the box from her and opened it – pajamas. Not quite sexy pajamas – cute, comfy – Amy smiled, "You have no idea how wonderfully appropriate these are." Just right for the nights they stayed Below…

"Really?"

"Really!"

Jillian handed her a bag with ribbons and tissue paper… "I – didn't really know what to get you – if I should get you something for here or the apartment…"

Amy pulled out the paper, carefully – candles. Beautiful, lavender scented candles. "You – did good, Jillian. I know exactly where I'm going to put these."

"Really?"

"They're coming to New York with me," she said. "You guys are so wonderful – all of you," Amy smiled at them. There was a knock at the door – while Amy refilled their wine glasses, Jillian answered it – Bruce stepped in.

"Bruce!" Amy jumped up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I – ah know this is a lady's night – but I wanted to stop by and give you this." He handed her a small wrapped package.

"Come in – would you like a glass of wine?"

"No – thank you, I won't be staying long," he looked around at the ladies…nope, not a safe place for any man who was in any way wise…

Excited and happy, Amy unwrapped it – it was a statue of a lovely guardian angel, with her wings spread wide. "What – in the world…" she smiled up in amazement…

"I remember a conversation I had with Elliot – when your mother was in the hospital. I saw this – and thought of the two of you."

"Bruce – you have no idea how much he's going to love this – and I love it too," she kissed his cheek, hugging him for a long moment. "Thank you – thank you so much, from both of us."

"You're welcome – I'll see you back at the office in a couple of weeks?"

Amy nodded, "Just a couple of weeks."

"Well – ladies – good night," Bruce let himself out – he cast a last smile at Judge Gray – in a couple of days she'd be married… "And congratulations again," he added, softly.

"Thank you, Bruce," Amy returned his smile, feeling the warmth of his friendship…

-

"One year ago tomorrow," Elliot kissed her lightly. They passed by the spot where they'd met on their way to the restaurant where they'd had their first date.

"I can't believe it."

"What can't you believe?"

"That the year has gone by so quickly – and yet I feel like I've been with you my whole life."

Elliot pulled her close; their friends had begrudgingly agreed to give them two hours together – then Joe and Fin were taking him out to play pool while the girls swept Amy Below to do whatever it was women did on the night before getting married… all Elliot knew was that they were absolutely forbidding him to spend the night with her tonight, no matter that they'd been living together for four months.

-

Cathy and Diana were waiting for them at the storm drain entrance – Vincent was with them. He and Elliot shared a long, silent embrace – Elliot felt the love of their friendship – and the joy that his friend felt for him… he gave Amy a fleeting kiss as the girls pulled her, giggling, into the Tunnels. Then Elliot headed out for the pool hall where he knew Joe and Fin would be waiting… and was delighted to find that Kate had crashed their stag party. Kyle showed up just after Elliot got there…

-

It was nearly two a.m. when they got back to the apartment… Caroline was sitting up, reading a book.

"Thanks," Kyle said to her, trying to offer money, which Caroline refused. Usually Claudia sat with Nicole, but they knew they'd be up late and Catherine felt better having the older of her daughters out this late…

"She was a doll," Caroline told him. "She went to sleep around nine and has been out since – and we had our first successful potty," she added.

"Oh my God, this means she's really growing up."

Elliot laughed, "They do that, you know," he kissed Caroline's cheek. "I remember when this one was a babe in arms."

"I don't think I ever want to see Nicole all grown up," Kyle told him.

"Sorry," Caroline smiled, "You can't stop it."

"Will you be ok getting home?" Elliot asked her – it was later than she usually stayed out.

"Of course I will."

"Are you sure?" Kyle looked from one to the other. He had tried to drive both Claudia and Caroline home on more than one occasion – but they would never let him, usually saying that Nicole was asleep, why wake her…

"It's not that far – see you tomorrow," she added to Elliot.

Elliot closed the door behind her, then, "Look – about tomorrow – you know we'd invite you if we could…" he had truly grown to like Kyle, over the last few months. He was quiet and kind – and a hell of a good doctor, despite what he said of himself. In some ways, Kyle reminded Elliot a little bit of himself, when he'd first met Vincent and realized that his life wasn't at all what he wanted it to be…

"Don't even think about it," Kyle told him firmly. "I know you two have something big and secret planned."

"Thanks for understanding. And not saying anything to anyone."

"I wasn't around when Aunt Max was getting married – but I've heard a few of the stories."

Elliot chuckled…he took a quick shower before bed… and laying there, alone in the dark…he realized just how much he missed Amy... They'd only been living together for four months, but he honestly didn't know how it was he'd ever fallen asleep without her next to him… Still, Elliot smiled, and pulled her pillow close to take in the scent that lingered there – tomorrow was going to be the most wonderful day of his life…

-

Although the alarm was set for nine, Elliot woke to the sound of Kyle calling his name at eight thirty. He pulled on his robe – and found Alicia Cassidy sitting in his living room. Kyle made himself scarce… Elliot wished he could do the same…

"Please," she got up as soon as he came in, "Where is he?"

Elliot looked at her, quizzically. "I beg your pardon?"

"Michael didn't come home last night – please – where is he – what did you do to him?"

"I haven't seen your husband since the altercation back in August," Elliot began, briskly – this was getting to be entirely too much. Then he saw her, really saw her. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" he asked – the woman looked as if she hadn't slept all night…

Alicia shook her head, "Please, Mr. Burch, I just want to find my husband."

"What makes you think I'd know where he was?" Elliot motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen… blessedly, Kyle had already started a pot…

"He's been following you for a month – I thought you knew – you must know – that's why he didn't come home last night."

"You think I have something to do with your husband not coming home?"

"I've called every hospital in the city – he isn't there – I called the police but they won't do anything for two days – I know he's been following you, after you did something to that private investigator he'd hired."

Elliot drank his coffee. Anger welled in him – even if it wasn't directed at her. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

She started to cry, "Please! I just want to know where he is, if he's all right."

Elliot put down his cup. "When did you see him last?"

"Last night, about nine – he went out. He goes out all the time. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about leaving him – but – I love him. Please – I love him so much – we have two children. I just want to know if he's all right."

"And you're he's been following me?"

She nodded.

"What has he said about me?"

"Just – that you're – you've got girl you see – on the side. That she's really young. He – says – you're – everyone knows your rich and you're powerful – but you could buy and sell us ten times over and you've never tried to hurt Michael that way – I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen. He just – he – he's – he tells me about all these things you did. Please – it isn't worth it, whatever you've done to him…"

"I haven't done anything to your husband," Elliot said in disgust. "I haven't even seen him."

"But he was following you."

"Did he keep a log or a journal? Or take any pictures," he added, with a sigh of vexation.

She nodded, "He keeps a journal."

"Where is it?"

"At home."

"Let's go – maybe if we see where he's been, we can figure out where he is."

Alicia looked up at him, afraid.

"Give me ten minutes to put some cloths on."

She just bit her lower lip; Elliot left her sitting there.

"Elliot – " Kyle caught his arm in the hall, "You're supposed to be getting married today."

"I know."

"You don't have time to go chasing around with Amy's ex husband's wife."

"If Michael was really tailing after me – I need to know what he found."

"What he found?"

"It's – complicated. And depending on what he's gotten himself into – it could be dangerous for him."

Kyle just frowned…

-

Elliot glanced over the journal entries – the guy was thorough, that was for sure.

"Mr. Burch?" Alicia appeared at the door, with a cup of coffee. "I noticed you took milk," she added.

"Thank you – and please, just Elliot."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

Elliot looked at the more recent entries… "Yes. I need you to stay here."

"But – where is he?"

Michael had found one of the remote Tunnel entrances, near Kate's part of town… he must have followed her down… and every instinct told Elliot that if he'd been following Amy, or Kate, or even him last night – that he was somewhere Below… "I'm going to try and find him," he told her, taking the last journal, the one that detailed his foray into the underground Tunnel system, with him. "You're sure he doesn't have any pictures?"

She shook her head. "He took some – but they always came out too dark – he's not a very good photographer."

There was one small mercy, "All right. I'll call you when I find him."

"Thank you."

-

On his way to the park, Elliot called Fin, catching him just as he was headed out himself…

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"He's down there – I'm sure of it."

"Sentry had t've seen him by now."

"Not if he came in through one of the more remote accesses. Fin – he could be lost down there forweeks if we don't find him."

"This is your wedding day."

"I know. I'll be there."

-

As soon as he got into the Tunnels, Elliot listened to the messages zinging along the pipes – there was nothing about a stranger wandering around. Still, every instinct told him that there was one… Elliot headed towards the point where he thought Michael might have come in – Kate was already there, waiting.

"Fin found me," she explained. "Told me about this idiot. I think you're right." She said – there were footprints in dirt where there shouldn't be.

"Kate – you're faster than I am – I don't want Amy to know – I don't want her to be upset – can you get to Father – ask him to send out a couple of small search parties?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to find him before he gets hurt down here."

"Elliot – you're getting married today."

He grinned, "You know, people keep telling me that, as I could ever forget."

"I'm serious."

"I have plenty of time. I'll be there."

"I believe that Father would put this under the heading of impetuousness."

"Probably."

"Don't wander off the main Tunnels," she told him. "There are some side and secondary Tunnels down that way that areunstable."

"I just hope Michael has enough wisdom to stay away from them."

-

"What?" Father gawped at the girl.

Kate nodded. "Elliot's gone looking – he probably feels responsible – and he doesn't want to ruin Amy's day."

"No – no of course not – but – of all the reckless abandon – he shouldn't have gone looking himself!"

"I'm going to catch up with him – can you send others?"

"Yes, of course –"

"Father?" Vincent stepped into Father's chamber. "Kate – Rachel said she saw you pass this way – and that you appeared to be in a hurry – what is the matter?"

"We need your help," Jacob told his son what had happened…

-

Vincent, Jamie, Mouse, Jake and Zach each headed small teams of searchers… meantime, Catherine and Diana helped keep Amy occupied…

-

"Too many possibilities," Mouse said, frustrated. "Too many Tunnels – too many choices here." He shook his head. Stranger could have gone anywhere…

-

Michael Cassidy stumbled through the dark. This had probably not been his best or brightest idea. He was hungry, cold, wet from passing under a dripping water pipe… and hopelessly lost… every now and again he caught the faint sound of tapping – but he couldn't follow it to its source… he didn't even know what he'd expected to find down here, except that Burch's girl came down here, a lot…he'd followed her a couple of times…started exploring… Last night he tried to follow her and got lost in the dark after the batteries in his flashlight died. When he tried to find his way back, he realized that he only became more lost…

Voices…

_Too many possibilities. Too many Tunnels – too many choices…_

The echo bounced over the walls as if from very far away.

"Hello!" Michael shouted – maybe someone had come looking for him!

-

Mouse called a halt to his party… in the distance they heard a faint _hello _echoing through the Tunnels. It was impossible to tell where it came from. This section of the Tunnels was unused – it was a labyrinth of unsafe chambers and passage ways… "HELLO!" He called back, anyway, hopefully.

"_Mouse!"_ he recognized Jamie's voice bouncing through the echoing tunnels.

"_Thought it was someone else!"_ He hollered back to her.

"_Just us!"_

"No – wait!" Michael called – but he couldn't hear them any more… it was as if the very walls conspired to keep him prisoner… Michael trudged onwards, for what seemed like forever… the gradual slope of the floor became steeper – and the dirt looser…he began to skitter faster, downwards, unable to catch himself in the dark… He called for help, but it seemed as if no one heard him…

-

"Going in circles," Mouse finally announced to his companions.

"We can't just turn back," Julia told him.

Mouse shook his head, "Not turn back. Divide up. Cover more ground. Find the stranger – go to the wedding." He said firmly. Then he added, to Rachel who was headed down one of the narrower passages with Julia, "Don't get lost."

She smiled, "With you and Mom as my parents how could I possibly get lost down here – I was born with a tunnel map in my head!"

Mouse smiled at his daughter – she was right, she was in every way half his and half Jamie's…

-

Kate's sharp ears caught the sound of Michael's cry… she sent the crow on ahead (while he complained about not being meant to fly in the dark, underground) – Elliot was just behind her. She listened – Vincent wasn't far behind him. Of course, those two would be able to find one another no matter what…

-

For a few very frightening minutes, Michael wondered if this was one of those bottomless chasms…but eventually he skittered to the floor. He pulled the lighter out of his pocket and flicked it – the flame illuminated… a room. A real room… and there was a torch in the corner…it still seemed to have some pitch on it… he lit it and gazed around in awe at what he saw… statuary – tables – chairs – stone and wood – and beautiful stained glass – at a guess, he'd put it as Byzantine in era or at least style… He held the torch high – the ceiling was lost in the darkness – but there was a balcony running around the entire room, just about twelve feet over his head… and there appeared to be doors cut into the second story…so maybe there was a way out, if he could find – yes – the staircase… It was ancient and made of stone – but it looked stable enough to hold him –armour suits stood in niches along it's recesses – they looked hundreds of years old…

And then a big black bird flapped into the room from above and settled on the balcony railing. "What the – where did you come from?"

"Pretty amazing place, isn't it?"

He looked up – sitting on another balcony, two stories up, was a girl. The girl. Burch's girl.

Kate chuckled. "Stay put. I'm coming down to you." She decided to take the stair instead of scaring the wits out of him – not that the asshole didn't deserve it. Moments later, she was face to face with the man who had put Elliot in jail – and hurt Lauren. Kate reigned in her darker self, keeping a very tight leash on her anger.

Michael looked down at the waif – she wasn't more than fourteen. She was very slight of build, as if she didn't eat quite properly – she had on a black leather halter top and jeans that laced up, dark red lipstick and thick black eyeliner… "Aren't you cold?" he started to hand her his jacket.

Kate shook her head, "No. Thank you."

"My name's Michael – Michael Cassidy."

"I know. I'm Kate." She didn't trust herself to shake his hand.

Michael took his hand back. And stared at her for a moment. Then, "You're – Elliot Burch's – " he didn't know what to call her…

"Friend."

Michael laughed.

"You find that funny." She felt her temper railing against its leash…

"Just that you'd choose that word for what you do together."

Kate eyed him for a long, cold moment. "You have a very little mind, Michael Cassidy. I feel very sorry for you – and even more sorry for the people who must surly love you. I am glad that Amy has found Elliot – I cannot imagine her ever having loved someone so empty inside." She stepped back form him.

"Kate – is that you?" Elliot reached the chamber.

"Yes. I have him. If you want him," she gazed on Michael with disdain.

Elliot stopped short – her voice was layered in ice. He wondered if Michael realized how dangerous she was when she got like this… and he wondered what Michael had said to set her off… at last Elliot reached them – he looked from Kate to Michael and back again. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I will be."

"Come here," he held his arms out to her – she had grown cold, he could feel the darkness of the abyss radiating from her.

Kate drew away from his warmth, giving him a warning look.

Elliot stepped closer to her – he was one of the few people who did not fear her when she was like this.

"He's hollow," she hissed, giving Michael a dark, sidelong glance.

"I know. Come here," said Elliot. He looked at Michael – yes, it was sinking in that this child was no child – and certainly no whore.

She eyed Elliot – the darker part of her felt uncertain all the time – forgot that she was loved – but she _was_ loved… Kate stepped into Elliot's warmth… it spread over her – she held him, finding her balance once again…

"Shhh," Elliot held her. He gazed at Michael, not trying to hide his scorn, "Is this such a terrible thing?" he asked. "Giving comfort?"

"You're supposed to be getting married," Kate whispered, as if completely unaware he'd even spoken to the other man.

"I know," he held her for a long while, watching Michael watch them…

Michael could see something pass between them – the something seemed to be…love? There was a tenderness in Elliot Burch's eyes when he looked on the girl – a girl that frightened him to the core, even though he kept telling himself that she was just a child… "Who is she?" he asked at last.

"An angel," Elliot told him softly. "My angel."

Kate drew away from him and gazed deeply into Amy's ex husband. "You have a wife – children – they must love you, surly. Nurture your soul with that love – before you truly have nothing left to nurture."

"I – don't understand."

"I think you do. Over the past months, you have allowed fear and jealousy to rule your heart – and it has withered because of that. You are becoming nothing – and in time you will have no one to show you the road home."

"Michael," Elliot held his hand out to the other man – an offer of peace. "How would you like to come to a wedding – that is, if you're good with secrets."

Kate gave him a look…

"I think that is an excellent idea," Vincent said from the shadows. "Although you know what Father will say."

Elliot chuckled. "I hope he'll take one look at Michael and realize that he has less than I did when I first came here."

Michael accepted Elliot's hand, "You came down here looking for me? On your wedding day?"

"Alicia came to my place looking for you – after she told me you'd been following me – I had the feeling you might be down here."

"Alicia. She must be sick with worry," Michael realized. "I don't think I belong here. If someone can help me find the way out – I should be with my wife – if she'll even let me in the door."

"She loves you," Elliot told him.

Michael looked at him – and the girl – and back again. "Was I really wrong?"

"Yes," Elliot told him. "I understand why you believed what you believed – it is truly human nature to believe the worst, especially when you have your daughter to worry about – but what's between Kate and I is – there really isn't a word," he shrugged. "She's my guardian angel – and I will always love her – but not in the way you had believed."

"And you really do love them both, don't you – both Amy and Lauren?"

"Very much – but you'll always be Lauren's father. I can't take that away from you."

"No, but I can. She's still angry at me, I can see it in her eyes."

"Give her time," Vincent said from the shadows. "She is at an awkward age."

"You must have teenagers."

Vincent laughed softly, "Four teenagers – one daughter just younger than Lauren and my youngest is eight."

"Vincent?" it was Zach.

"On the other side of the room – we have found Michael – he needs someone to escort him home."

-

Caroline stepped into the bathing chamber where Amy was soaking, alone. The room had been decked out with flowers and was lit with rose scented candles. "How are you doing?"

"I think I'm a prune," Amy smiled up at her.

"Good – Mother said you weren't to come out until you were thoroughly pruned." Caroline helped her wrap in a big, thick towel. She was on 'distraction detail' – word had come back to them that Michael was found and headed up – but things were running behind. "You sure you're ok?" Caroline asked – there were so many emotions going on inside of Amy that she was having a hard time blocking them – or even sorting them out.

"I guess I'm a little nervous," Amy admitted. "I love him – and I'm so – amazingly happy – and it felt like today would never come only now it's here – and I'm crying again!" Amy laughed at herself.

Caroline laughed with her, wondering for a moment if she'd cry on her wedding day…if she would ever have one…

"I guess part of me is a little scared – I don't remember feeling like this when Michael and I were married. It was overwhelming – but that was different. The caterer was running late – the flowers weren't the ones I'd ordered – the minister got into a traffic accident – it was horrible. This – " she looked around the candlelit bathing chamber, "_This_ is wonderful."

"I'm glad – we all are. You know we all love you."

"I know – and I appreciate the way everyone has taken me in. It – was a little intimidating at first – and not just your father," she added.

Caroline smiled at her. "I was just a little younger than Jayne when I really realized how different he was. How different we were."

"You're thinking about that boy you met last spring – Elliot told me you've been emailing him."

Caroline nodded, "How do you know when you're really in love?"

"I don't know – I thought I was in love before – but those were all such pale experiences compared to Elliot." She realized she was blushing. "I've never been so – comfortable with someone. When he's around, it's like nothing else really matters – and there's a way he looks up, when I come into the room – I know I have his full attention, no matter who else is there. Honestly, I think I wanted to be in love so badly after Lauren's father and I split up – because he found someone right away and I was very hurt and jealous – that I pretended a lot. I don't think I loved Stu – or even David – half as much as I thought I did. I'm not even sure I loved Michael – because I never felt as – content – as I do when I'm with Elliot. Is that making any sense?"

"I think so. And it scares me – because I think I could feel that way about Simon."

"Why is that scary?"

"I'm not quite sixteen. He lives in California. And – then there's my father. My life."

"Honey, if he really is the right one – and you're right, you're not even sixteen, you have a whole lot of living left to do before figuring out what love is – it won't matter. Believe me. Nothing will matter – and you'll know it's love because I think in some way you are wiser than I am because of the world you grew up in."

"Elliot said the same thing, about nothing mattering if he really is the one – but he almost didn't ask you to marry him because of – everything."

"Because I freaked out," Amy conceded. "I know – but we got over that, didn't we?"

"Yes. You did. And I'm so happy for you both."

"But?"

"But – I don't know if you and Elliot ever plan to have children together – but if you did, you know they'll turn out – like regular people."

"Caroline – I cannot begin to imagine the burden – and joy – of your heritage – but I do know that when you meet the right man, it won't matter. He'll be willing to make whatever sacrifices are necessary to be with you – because he'll love you as much as you love him."

"Like you, living between Hartford and New York?"

"And like Elliot, moving into my house because he knew without asking that I didn't want to move."

"Don't you want a place of your own?"

"I don't know – maybe someday we'll find something closer to the middle – or not," Amy shrugged. "What really matters is being together." She smiled – she was so very in love with him…

"But – if – I ever have children – they have at least a one in three chance of being so different that whoever the father was would have to give up everything – just to live here, where it was safe."

"You'd have to give up everything too."

"This is my home – living here is easy."

"I thought you wanted to be a lawyer."

"I – don't always know if that's what I want to do."

"You have your whole life ahead of you, Caroline. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks," Caroline hugged her. "You really are wonderful."

"You only say that because I'm someone else's mother."

Caroline laughed, "I get the feeling Lauren thinks you're pretty special too."

-

Caroline escorted Amy to Catherine and Vincent's chamber where Catherine and Diana were waiting; their hair was done up, the way Amy had talked about having it, with tiny white roses. Lauren was there, too, having her hair braided by Mary, who was plaiting in tiny pink roses. Claudia's hair was already done up with flowers – and she was sitting brushing out Jayne's hair – Jayne had graciously consented to be Amy's flower girl.

"Oh God," Amy said when she walked in, "You all look so beautiful!"

"You look like a prune!" Lauren giggled.

"But a very pretty one," said Mary.

Catherine and Diana laughed and made Amy sit down at Catherine's dressing table where they refused to let her lift a finger to get herself ready.

"I don't believe this is really happening," Amy said when they'd finished with her. Her hair was down and they'd let it dry naturally, so it was curly – there was a wreath of white and red roses – and a long silk veil that Mary had sewn pearl beads onto for her…

"It's really happening," Catherine whispered. She and Diana helped Amy get into her dress – it fit like a perfect second skin…where there were supposed to be buttons, Amy had done ties instead, and added an over skirt of lace – the lace that Brigit had sent Catherine years ago that she still hadn't done anything with… And Mary had gathered the women together to embroider the hem of the silken under skirt with tiny blue flowers that were only barely visible.

While Catherine and Diana got their dresses on, Mary helped Amy with her head dress and veil – she was almost crying herself. "You look so wonderfully beautiful, child. Now – don't you dare cry!" she laughed.

Amy just smiled back at her – everything – everyone – her soul swam with an overflow of emotions…and then she saw her daughter, in a dress of beautiful black velvet…it wasn't quite a woman's dress…but it wasn't a style for a little girl either. "Oh God – you are not allowed to grow up!"

Lauren just laughed and hugged her mother, "Too late, Mom – I'm already growing up."

"No fair doing that when I wasn't looking."

"May I come in?" Vincent queried from the doorway.

"Absolutely not!" Mary told him. She walked to the door and shooed him out into the hall. "If there is a message for the bride, I will take it to her."

He chuckled softly. "Only that the groom is ready when she is. We are taking him to the Great Hall now."

"I shall convey the message," Mary grinned up at him. Vincent looked stunning in an ivory coloured silk shirt with ruffles at the throat and cuffs, with a vest of burgundy brocade. Joe and Fin were similarly attired, but with black vests – the former having fussed about the ruffles until he actually got a look at himself and decided that Catherine was right, he did look rather 'dashing'. Elliot had an ivory shirt and burgundy vest of similar design and long black jacket… Mary and the other ladies of the Tunnels had worked very diligently and were quite proud of their collective efforts… the boys did look quite dashing indeed…

Vincent bowed to her and exited, still chuckling…

Mary handed the ladies their bouquets – and the basket of flower petals to Jayne, who wore burgundy to compliment the brides maids… Caroline and Claudia led the way, to ensure that the coast was clear… but everyone had gone to the Great Hall…even the pipes lay silent…

-

"Nervous?" Kate asked Elliot – he was fidgeting. Which was better than the pacing he'd been doing a few minutes ago. Fin and Joe had gone to wait by the doors for the ladies – and Vincent had gone to tell the bride that they merely awaited her presence to begin.

"Does it show?"

She laughed, "I could see it if I was blind."

From the hallway, she caught sight of Vincent's return, through the eyes of the crow who sat perched on Fin's shoulder. "Show time," she leaned up and kissed Elliot's cheek, before sliding to her place with the others who were seated in the Hall…

-

Moments later, Vincent joined Elliot – and they took their place near the head of the room, where Father stood – he should be sitting, according to Mary – but he refused.

Elliot tried to just concentrate on breathing. It felt like the longest ten minutes of his life, waiting for her to arrive… he stole a glance up at Vincent – his best friend – the brother of his heart and soul…the other smiled down at him.

"All is as it should be," Vincent told Elliot.

"I know – and I know how many times it came close to not working out."

"It never came close to not working out – you were just too close to the situation to see that."

Elliot chuckled. "You might be right."

"Of course I am right."

"Vincent."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in someone who had forgotten how to believe in himself. Thank you for coming to me when you had every reason in the world not to – and for brining me into your life."

Vincent put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, much as he had once before, so many years ago – Elliot squeezed it…

_Fur…_ he smiled at the memory of the first time he had realized just how special Vincent really was…

-

Amy felt the butterflies in her stomach whirling around as they neared the Hall – Fin and Joe were standing just outside the closed doors – this was the first time she'd seen their outfits. "Oh – God," she whispered, feeling her knees starting to go. "If Elliot is dressed like that – I think I'm going to faint!"

Diana and Catherine both laughed, holding her tight… they sent Caroline, Claudia and Mary in, to let everyone know that it was time…

"You are going to be fine," Diana told her. She caught Fin's eye – and felt a few butterflies of her own dancing… Fin winked. She blushed… yeah, the boys did look pretty hot at that…

"You look beautiful," Joe came up and kissed Amy's cheek.

"I think I'm officially scared," Amy admitted.

"Mom!" Lauren chided her. "Why? You've talked about nothing but the wedding for – months!"

"I know," Amy told her.

"It's just one of those mysteries," Catherine said to Lauren. They heard the first strains of music – Lauren pulled her mother off to the side so that no one would see her once the doors were opened…

"Were you this nervous?" Joe whispered to Cathy, as he took her arm.

"I think so."

"I know I was – when Erika and I got married – no, none of that," he said, feeling her sorrow more than seeing it. "We had a great life together – and that is more than some people get."

_Three hundred days were all that Brigit and Ian had had..._the doors opened…Catherine and Joe stepped into the candlelit room… shortly behind them, Fin and Diana followed… and then Jayne, sprinkling flower petals.

Lauren snuck a peek in, "Ready?" she whispered to her mother, seeing that the others were almost in place.

"If I said no, I don't think you'd understand what I mean," Amy took Lauren's arm.

Together they stepped into the room – and she saw Elliot…somewhere in the back of her mind, Amy knew that she saw the flowers and the candles – and Catherine and Diana looking so beautiful – and Joe and Fin on the others side – and surly Vincent was a sight… but really all she saw was Elliot…

-

And after the ceremony, a single photograph was taken, of Elliot, Amy and Lauren, in front of one of the tapestries, so that Amy would have a memento for her family…

-

"Elliot," Amy said, as she lay snuggled against him, much later that night. She was exhausted from dancing and laughing…and other things… but happier than she ever remembered being before.

"Hmmm?" he stroked her hair, gently, marveling at the softness of the curls and the curve of her lips.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything."

"I love you. Amy Madison Burch."

-

_final thoughts…_

Michael didn't admit to Amy what he'd done – or the things he'd seen, partially because he wasn't quite sure how much he'd imagined and how much had been real… and he certainly never told Alicia… but every once in a while, when passing a grate in the sidewalk, he looked down…and wondered…

_And truly lastly, I hope that no one thinksI introduced Kyle back into theiras a haphazard thing... I'd like to see Kyle and Lily back together...but first, I do promise to finish Simon and Caroline's story!_


End file.
